Kokoro no Yuki
by HitsugayaFanGirl
Summary: As a new Lieutenant to the 10th Division, she didn't think that her new job would be too hard, right? HitsuXOC, Rated T, PreSoul Society Arc and continuing
1. Commence

**AN: Hello! Thanks for choosing to read this story. It's my first one, actually. I'm tired of seeing of all of the MatsuHitsu fics and HinaHitsu fics, so here I've decided to make a good OCHitsu fic. All Japanese words are defined at the end of the chapter. I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Chapter 1- Commence_

An eerie howl rose up through the night and goes unnoticed by the humans in the small city. It was late, so even if someone heard it, they might have mistaken it for some strange wild animal or a distant train. Another howl is heard, closer this time, telling her that it had noticed her spiritual pressure and was heading towards her. She leaped from the rooftop of a building to the next so she could lead it to a place to fight it without any humans getting hurt in the process.

'It' was a hollow. A hollow is a malevolent spirit that is created when a soul does not pass on and is eaten by another hollow, or if the soul becomes consumed with hatred or misery.

She was a Soul Reaper, "Shinigami", and her job was to send stray souls from the world of the living to the soul society, the place where all souls go upon death, and secondly, to exterminate and purify the hollows she encountered. She had very long-blond hair, azure eyes, and was about 5'2" in height. She wore a normal shihakusho with her zanpakuto, a Shinigami's sword, Shiroryu at her left side. The zanpakuto's grip was white with a light blue cloth weaved around it. It's guard was in the shape of a curved four-pointed star, and the pommel was white.

She was not here on a mission, but actually taking an exam that would hopefully place her in the 13 Court Guards, or the Gotei 13. She had already gone through the Academy and graduated in only two years, instead of the normal six. Normally, right after that, she would've taken this exam but the head captain of the Gotei 13 decided she was going to have special training under one of the captains until they felt she was ready.

She started to slow down as she came to a deserted playground. The moment she got to pause, a crashing sound came from behind her and she turned, coming face to face with the hollow. It resembled a scorpion-like humanoid with four legs, two arms, and a scorpion's tail. The hollow's mask was white with a small red, upside-down triangle on it's forehead. She moved her hands to her side, gripping her zanpakuto.

"You're kind of short for a hollow, aren't you?" she asked, hoping to provoke it.

"I wouldn't be worried about my size if I were you, Soul Reaper!"

It had worked.

The hollow charged at her and she dodged to the right while drawing her zanpakuto. She held it vertically in front of her while the hollow charged again. It reached for her and she ducked low and cut off it's front-right leg. Purple liquid seeped out of the wound, and the hollow staggered back, roaring in pain. In a rage from losing one it's limbs, the hollow lunged at her and she dodged to the left in an attempt to cut off another leg, but halted as it's tail came from behind it at her. She held her zanpakuto in front of her to brace the impact.

The tail collided with her zanpakuto, causing a few sparks to fly off the sword from the force of the impact. She ducked under it's tail and pushed her zanpakuto up and through the tail. The hollow roared in pain and frustration, and attempted to grab her with it's arms. She dodged the first, jumped over the second, and delivered the final blow. Placing her zanpakuto horizontally in front of her, she sliced across the hollow's mask, while going over it's shoulder.

There are two ways to kill a hollow: to cut of it's head or break it's mask. She had done it the second way. The female shinigami landed and turned to see the hollow had turned to continue fighting her. It lifted it's leg as if to charge again, but froze and howled in pain as the mask began to crack. Once a hollow is defeated, it breaks apart into spirit energy, becomes purified, and is sent to the soul society. If the hollow lived an evil life, however, it is sent to hell.

The hollow cried out in terror as the ground behind it crumbled and started to rise up. The Earth broke away to reveal a doorway with chains spreading from one side to the other, held up by skeletons. The chains broke and the doors dissolved, revealing a pitch-black interior. A deep rumble came from within it, and a giant hand reached out and grabbed the screaming hollow. The hollow gave one more scream, and then was dragged inside. The doors slammed shut and the doorway vanished.

"So that was the Gate of Hell," she said. Her goal completed, she brought her zanpakuto in front of her and proceeded to release it. Snow blasted out of the guard and spiraled around the blade until the blade wasn't visible.

"Rise above the frozen seas, Shiroryu!" she exclaimed as the snow that had packed itself around her blade glowed, and then shattered, revealing the blade which had turned white. She thrust it into the space before her and rotated it left. The area around the sword seemed to vibrate and change. A different doorway appeared in front of her, and she slid her zanpakuto out of what seemed to be a sort of keyhole.

The doors slid open and a white light poured out from the inside. Then a black butterfly fluttered out from it and flew behind her. She sheathed her zanpakuto and walked into the light.

* * *

"I think I can say that you did a good job. Well done, Miss Kaora," came the calm voice of the 5th squad captain, Sosuke Aizen. After her two years at the Academy, he requested that she go under his supervision until she was ready. The head captain agreed, and she trained further under him until he decided that she should take the exam. 

"On top of your strategy to lure the hollow with your spiritual pressure, you managed to attract a hollow from the top 30 list. You cleverly led it away from any humans and used only zanjutsu abilities to bring it down," he said, sounding slightly impressed. "I am surprised, however, by the fact that you did not use your shikai during the battle. Was there a reason why you didn't?"

"In the battle with the hollow, I found no need to use my zanpakuto's abilities," she said confidently.

"I see…very well. I will have this sent to the head captain immediately. You should be able to get your results quickly. I wish you good luck, Miss Kaora. You may go," he said, and dismissed her.

"Arigato, Captain Aizen," she said, and left his office.

'I applied to take the exam a few weeks ago, so there shouldn't be concern about where to put me.' She was deep in thought as she turned a corner without paying attention and she bumped into something hard, which in turn caused her to fall over.

"Oww…"

"I'm so sorry. Here, let me help ya' up." The voice came from the object that she had collided with. She looked up to see a guy with short silver hair and fox-ish eyes. He was holding his hand out towards her. The main thing she noticed, however, was that he was wearing a haori.

"N-no, I'm the one who should apologize. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she told him as she took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Nah. So…yo' must be Miku Kaora, right," he asked.

"Uh, yeah. How do you know my name?"

"I heard 'bout ya' from Aizen. He said that someone was ta have finished an exam 'round now," he said, grinning.

"So…you and Captain Aizen talk together a lot?"

He grinned wider, which she didn't think was possible, and responded. "I guess yo' can say that. 'Fore Hinamori, I used ta' be Aizen's Lieutenant," he said, and looked over towards Aizen's office, then back to Miku.

"Well, I 'ave a…appointment to get to."

"Oh. I'm sorry; I should let you go then."

"Thanks. Heh, it was nice runnin' into ya' then, Miku," he said, and walked off.

'Okay…he was interesting. He didn't even tell me who he was!' Miku thought as she left the building. Most of the time when she would get free time, Miku would hang out with her friends, however, today they were all busy with work, mission, or family. Miku decided to use her time to just relax, and she chose to do so at a nearby park with a pond.

It didn't take her long to get there, and when she did, she went directly to her favorite spot. As she came close enough to it, she noticed that someone had beaten her there. Spiky-white hair was visible over the bench seat that covered the rest if the person's body. Cautiously, she approached the person.

"Um…if it wouldn't be much trouble, do you think you could move? I normally sit here when I get some free time, so I thought…" Her speech trailed off as she waited for him to say something. He turned around and stood up. She froze as she saw that he wore a haori, and immediately started to apologize for the second time that day.

"Gomen, gomen, gomen! I-it's just that I came from an exam and was tired and since I really couldn't see that you were a captain…I'm sorry!!" she exclaimed frantically, noting that the more she said, the angrier he seemed. He glared at her with icy blue/green eyes for a while as she waited for him to say something, anything. He finally sighed and gave on the 'what did you just say?' look.

"It's okay. So why did you come here if you have just finished an exam? Shouldn't you be out with friends or something?" His voice came out a little irritated.

"I knew that they were busy, and I didn't wasn't to disturb them."

"…" He stared at her quizzically, and then seemed to drop what he was thinking and looked away. She followed his gaze to see the Lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori, running towards them. As she got closer, she noticed the snowy-haired captain and smiled.

"Captain Aizen told me to give this to you, Miku. I hope you get a good position," she said cheerfully. Miku and Momo had known each other for a while and were friends.

"How do you know…" she started, but paused as she looked down at the letter. Anyone who had held this letter could tell it contained a Gotei position, for it's seal read 'Gotei 13'.

"Thanks." She began to open the envelope, but stopped as she noticed that the snowy-haired captain had not left. He looked up, gave a 'what?' look, and sighed again.

"I guess I should go before I get dragged into all the fun that the two of you are having," he said in a sarcastic tone. He turned around and left. Miku glanced over at Hinamori, who was sticking her tongue out at the back of the snowy-haired captain. Miku laughed and proceeded to open the envelope. She pulled out the letter and read it aloud: "To Miss Miku Kaora, we would like to congratulate you on your magnificent blah blah blah… We have come to a decision after reviewing your skills and abilities, to place you as Lieutenant under Squad 10. Your captain is Toshiro Hitsugaya."

Miku looked up to see a surprised Momo.

"Who's Toshiro Hitsugaya?"

"Um…it's him," Hinamori responded, and pointed towards the almost out of sight snowy-haired captain.

"What? So if he's my new captain, why didn't he say anything?"

"This was just decided, so Shiro probably doesn't know about it himself."

Miku and Momo each lost sight of him as he walked out of their visibility range.

"Oh."

"Does the letter say anything else?"

"Yeah, it does. It says near the bottom that I'm to meet him at the 10th Division building to get to know him and learn what I have to do as a lieutenant. There is a meeting being held today at 6:30 so I can meet the other Division captains and lieutenants."

"It's already 5:58, so if you're going to get all this done, you might want to catch up to him."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I'll see you at the meeting, Momo," she exclaimed, and ran off in the direction of her new captain.

* * *

_Zanjutsu-_Sword fighting techniques 

_Shikai-_Initial release

_Haori_- Captain's uniform

_Gomen_- Sorry

_Arigato_- Thank you

**AN: I hope you guys liked my first chapter! The story will gradually build up to the main plot and become more interesting. Oh, and by the way, if I get enough reviews, I'll probably post faster. **_–wink wink- _**Constructive criticism please? **


	2. Rank

15

**A/N: Hello and thank you for those of you who have reviewed. On a personal note…I had fun with this chapter. For those of you who might ask, I use both 'Captain' and 'Taichou', also 'Division' and 'Squad', depending on what sounds better at that time. This chapter is longer than the first, so I hope you like it!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach, sadly. I want to, but I don't.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Chapter 2- Rank_

The constant pounding of her feet rang through the unnaturally empty streets as she frantically tried to catch her up with her new captain.

'Shimatta! How did I lose him so quickly?! Plus, even if I've lived here all my life, somehow I've managed to get lost!' Miku thought as she came to a corner and turned left. Miku continued running and turned right, beginning to think that she should ask for directions if she saw someone else. She took another left and let out a sigh of relief as she saw the tops of a bigger building.

'Maybe there's someone there.'

She turned right, towards the entrance of the building, and saw it fully. Somehow, though she was not sure how, she had successfully reached the 10th Division Office. Miku slowed down and headed towards the door. As she got closer, she noticed a sticky note on the door.

It read: _"Matsumoto, I'm going out for a walk or something for an hour or so. Please try to get some work done. Also, don't get drunk…again. Captain Hitsugaya."_

'I guess he hasn't returned yet…so, now what do I do?' Miku tried to open the doors but found them locked. She sighed in frustration and looked around. At the side of the building, she noticed a few benches and a small fountain.

'I guess I'll wait there until someone comes,' Miku thought, and walked towards the area. As she came to the fountain, she saw that it had the following words engraved on it's side.

'_What you see in the water is just but a reflection of the sky' _She grinned and sat on the edge, and began to zone out while staring at the water.

Miku didn't know how long she had been zoning out when a noise interrupted her, and she looked up. The snowy-haired Captain had returned, and was staring at her impatiently.

"You're the same girl from before; who are you, and state your business here," he demanded. Miku nervously walked up to him and handed over the letter. She watched him as his blue-green eyes scrolled down the letter. He looked up after reading the bottom, and his face held a 'I don't believe this' expression. She followed him as he stormed up to the door, took the sign down, unlocked the door, and went inside.

"MATSUMOTO!" he yelled. The name echoed throughout the building, then died out and became silent. A few seconds later Miku heard a loud 'thump' from somewhere in the back. The noise was followed by someone grumbling in a dark hallway, and it was getting closer. The person who had grumbled, and possibly made the thumping noise, stepped out of the un-lit hallway, and revealed herself. A tall girl with wavy-golden hair and a very loose shihakusho, walked in slowly. To Miku, it seemed that she had either been asleep, drunk, or maybe even both.

"What'sa matter," hic, "Captain?" Her words came out lazily as she approached them.

"Explain this," he said irritably, and thrust the letter at her. She took the papers and slowly walked over to a wall, turning on the lights. The room, which had previously been dark, was now flooded with light. The room, Miku noticed, consisted of a window, which was covered, a small table, a couch, and two desks, both of which were stacked with papers.

The female Shinigami, whom Miku guessed was Matsumoto, sat down and stared at the papers blankly for a few minutes. Suddenly she let out a gasp of surprise and looked up at the two of them with shock.

"I forgot," she said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Miku and the snowy-haired Captain yelled in unison. Matsumoto reached through a stack of papers and began to shuffle through them.

"Ahh," she said, and pulled an envelope out from the bottom. Matsumoto stood up and handed it to the Captain. He opened it and read aloud:

"To the 10th Squad Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I have decided to offer you the chance to receive a new Lieutenant. You may decline by simply responding back. If you have no objections, then I will have finalized the decision and you shall receive your new Lieutenant and a letter of what to do. Head Captain, Yamamoto."

He looked up at Matsumoto with 'I cannot believe you', written across his face.

"THIS, Matsumoto, is the reason you should do your work more often than getting drunk."

"Umm, I'm sorry. This has obviously caused you some unexpected problems. I probably can ask the Head Captain just to swit—"

Miku stopped when he interrupted her.

"No. the decision has already been made. It would just cause more problems trying to change it, than just keeping it the way it is."

"Okay." Miku looked around and another question popped into her head, "So where's the letter stating my arrival? It should've been sent before I received mine."

"Good question. Matsumoto was supposed to be watching the office, but since she wasn't, it would've been placed…" he said as he glanced at her, and walked swiftly towards the door. On the door, was a small opening that Miku hadn't noticed earlier. Under the opening was a small basket with, unbelievably, more papers. He bent down over the small basket and picked up an identical envelope, which had the Gotei 13 symbol engraved on it. He tore through the seal, and read it as he walked back.

"To the 10th Squad Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya. I appreciate your choice of receiving a new Lieutenant. She will be arriving today around 5 to 6pm. The current Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, may be re-assigned to the 10th Division, 3rd seat. Once your new Lieutenant has arrived, I suggest that you show her around and introduce her to her new position. There will be a meeting with all the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 at 6:30pm, so she can meet them. I shall send you her profile later. Head Captain Yamamoto."

He finished the letter, sighed, and folded it back up.

"I'm sorry for this inconvenience. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. You may call me Captain Hitsugaya," Hitsugaya introduced himself.

"But some people just call him Shiro-chan or Snowy," Matsumoto chimed in.

"CAPTAIN!" he yelled at her.

"Ah…nice to meet you, Toshiro-taichou. Sorry about earlier, I'm Miku Kaora," Miku responded, curious to see his reaction to the way she used his name. Hitsugaya stared at her for a few seconds, then turned his attention to Matsumoto.

"Since you're part-way to blame for this, it will be your job to show Miku what she needs help with."

He looked at a clock on the wall and sighed. "It would be also be best if you accompany us to the meeting. Miku, if we want to get to the meeting on time, then I believe that we should leave now. I can show you around once we get back."

"Okay."

* * *

The sky had turned an orange-pink color as the sun began to set over the Seitreitei. Hitsugaya was leading Miku and Matsumoto to the 1st Division building, which was five minutes away. Miku was currently being given a speech by Matsumoto mainly about herself, work, sake, Snowy, the job, Captains, sake, herself, Snowy, herself, the job, sake, Lieutenants, work, sake, herself, Snowy, herself, sake, and the piles and piles of paperwork. 

"If she'd get the work done when she got it, instead of drinking, then maybe she wouldn't have so much." Miku heard their Captain mutter this underneath his breath. Matsumoto either a ignored his comment, or just didn't hear him, for she didn't make a comeback.

" Well… What about you? How long have you been a fulltime Shinigami," Matsumoto asked, changing the topic to Miku.

"Let's see. I graduated from the academy after two years, and then I was given at the training under Captain Aizen."

"Wow, you must be talented. Two years, huh? And wonder who is older, you or snowy here," Matsumoto asked, putting her hand to her lips, as if pondering the question herself. Miku glanced over at her captain who, out of the corner of her eye, stiffened at the mention of When 'age' and 'snowy'. Standing side by side, Miku believed that she was at least 6in. taller than he was. In human years, she believed that she was about 16, while he seemed 14, possibly 15.

" I think…I might be a few years older," Miku bravely responded.

" Ahh…so how many times have you been in the human world?"

"About 6 times."

"Hmm… so… what's your favorite kind of sake?"

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled fiercely, causing Matsumoto to yelp.

"Umm, I don't like sake."

"Aww… that's no fun. So what's—" Matsumoto began again.

"Enough questions for now, Rangiku. We're here." Hitsugaya cut off Matsumoto, saving Miku from any further strange questions. Miku looked up and was amazed. They now stood outside of the 1st Division headquarters, and it was huge. They proceeded to follow Hitsugaya into the building. Inside, a receptionist directed them to a room in the back.

"Now don't be nervous; you probably have met most of them. Stand on my right side. Matsumoto will stand behind you. Each Division will come and separately and introduce themselves to you," Hitsugaya instructed Miku. Then turning his attention to Matsumoto, he said, "You're here now has a former lieutenant assisting the current lieutenant. Though it is common for the lieutenants to get together after these kinds of meetings, I hope you realize that that is not allowed tonight," he paused as Matsumoto groaned, and then continued, "after the meeting we are to help Miku settle in at the office." He stopped as they came to their desired location, and opened the door.

Following his orders Miku went directly to his right side. Behind her, Miku felt Matsumoto follow her lead. No sooner than Matsumoto finally stood still, the door on the other side of the room slid open. An old man with a long white beard entered the room from behind the door.

"Good evening, 10th Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya," he said in a low, deep voice, and Hitsugaya bowed slightly.

"How do you like your position so far, Miss Kaora," the old man asked. He was the person who had assigned her to this position, and she knew his name well.

"Head Captain, Shigekui Yamamoto-Genryusai," he said anyhow. Another man stepped through the doorway and bowed low.

"And this is my lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe. Now for the next captain, you may come in now."

A serious looking girl stepped in up from the other room. She crossed the room to Miku swiftly, and stared sternly into her eyes.

"Captain of Squad 2, Soifon," she introduced herself roughly, and looked back at towards the door. In walked a big guy with a bag of potato chips.

"This… is my lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda."

Omaeda made a sloppy attempt at bowing and walked off to allow the next group to enter. As the third captain walked in, Miku let out a gasp of recognition. The familiar silver-haired Captain had appeared. He stood in front of Miku, bent down, took her hand, and pressed it to his lips. Miku's face reddened and she felt Hitsugaya next to her stiffen. The 3rd Captain stood up and finally introduced himself.

"Forgot ta introduce myself the last time, captain of the 3rd Squad, Gin Ichimaru," he said, and looked towards the door. "Izuru, you may come out now." A shifty looking guy with blond hair, hurriedly walked out and bowed.

"3rd Squad lieutenant, Izuru Kira," he said as he rose. They moved aside as the 4th Captain stepped in. She had a gentle face, which had a warm smile.

"4th Squad Captain, Retsu Unohana; it's nice to meet you," she said kindly. Another lady walked out, and did a short bow. "This is my lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu."

They walked to the end of the line which had begun to form, and let the next group walk out. Captain Aizen walked up to Miku and nodded.

"5th Squad Captain, Sosuke Aizen," he stated. He moved aside to reveal Momo, who gave a smile.

"As you know, this is my lieutenant Momo Hinamori." They left, and the process was repeated throughout all the squads.

"Now that Miku has properly been introduced to everyone, if she has any difficulties within the first few weeks, I hope you will assist her. You are dismissed," Head Captain Yamamoto said, and the squads filed out of the room.

"Congratulations on your first meeting Miku, you did great," Matsumoto said, bubbly, "I particularly found the part with Gin amusing. He always tries to make a funny first impression."

"Yeah… right, funny," Miku said, recalling her true first encounter.

"Yeah. When he did that, I can swear I saw our little Taichou over here fuming."

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled out in warning.

"What? It's true. The minute up Gin did that, you bristled. There's no reason in getting mad at me unless…" Matsumoto was quiet for a few minutes, then smiled and began to say in a sing-song tone, " Snowy and Miku, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-,"

"MATSUMOTO! SHUT UP!" Hitsugaya roared fiercely, making Matsumoto jump and let out a tiny squeak.

"C'mon, Captain. I was just playing," Matsumoto tried to reason. He glared at her, and then glanced at Miku.

" Matsumoto, take Miku home. Pick out a room for her and have her stuff moved there," he said, and began to walk away.

"But Captain, aren't you coming back too?"

" I'm…going to attend to some business issues," he said, as he turned back and shunpoed away.

"Matsumoto, what was that for? I just got here, and he's already mad at me," Miku whined.

"Naw, it's me he's mad at. I shouldn't have pushed him so far."

"So where'd he go?"

"He probably went off somewhere to vent. Though…if you feel a strong burst of reiatsu soon, it might be him, and we can guess that he is really mad at me."

"Should we go after him and try to bring him back?"

"Are you kidding? That would make him even angrier with me. I might play around sometimes, but I would never disobey his orders. C'mon, let's go back home."

During the incident, it got dark and lamps were being lit outside. Matsumoto quickly walked back to the office, who once there, unlocked the door and turned on the lights. The floor, which had previously been empty of clutter, now had a tiny pile of boxes in the center.

"Your stuff?" Matsumoto questioned. Miku nodded. They picked up the boxes, and Matsumoto lead Miku towards the back.

"So Miku, what do you like in a room," Matsumoto asked.

"Uhh… spacious, good lighting, and a nice outside view," Miku said sarcastically.

Not catching the sarcastic tone, however, Matsumoto continued to walk down a side hallway, until she got to a door at the end.

"How's this," she asked that she opened the door. In the room was a desk, a large window, a couch underneath the window, and a bed. Miku walked over to the window in awe. The fountain, which was visible from her window, now was lit with pale blue, green, and pink colors.

"Wow."

"Beautiful isn't it? The fountain was dedicated to the 10th division a little while after Hitsugaya-Taichou arrived. Well," Matsumoto looked at the boxes that they carried, as if not wanting to carry them anymore, "do you like it?"

"It's great, arigato Matsumoto."

"No problem. The girl's bathroom is down the hall to the left, just in case you wanted to know. Also, the Captain's room is right next to yours, so don't be afraid to go over there if you have any problems."

"Matsumoto!" she yelled, noticing that her new captain's actions were beginning to rub off on her.

"Hey, no, don't you start doing this too. Also, call me by my first name, Rangiku. Alright, I guess I'll go ahead and let you unpack. It would probably be a good idea to wake up early. That's all I can think of to inform you about, so, goodnight."

"Ah. Goodnight, Matsu-um, Rangiku," Miku said, and closed the door.

* * *

Hitsugaya irritably sighed, as a soft breeze pressed against him and gently ruffled is hair. He closed his aquamarine eyes as he recalled the evening. Leaning back on the cold-tiled roof, he sighed again. He had let his embarrassment of what Matsumoto said get the best of him. 

'It never fails to amaze me as to how she can be so immature. Of course I 'stiffened' when Ichimaru took her hand; it was an indecent action, especially in front of the other captains.' Hitsugaya looked over at the fountain a couple of feet beneath him. He had returned to the 10th Division building after the meeting, instead of going somewhere else, mainly due to the fact that he had just left his lieutenant…alone…with Matsumoto. He cursed at himself after realizing this mistake, and had arrived before they got back.

"Wow." Hitsugaya heard the soft, quiet, voice of his new lieutenant come from beneath him.

'Sounds like Matsumoto really is doing her job. Maybe I should disappear more often ,' Hitsugaya thought, and gave a tiny smirk.

"Well do you like it?" came the soft voice of his former lieutenant, Matsumoto.

"It's great, arigato Matsumoto," came the response. He began to zone out while Matsumoto began to give instructions, catching only: Captain's. Room. Next. Yours. Problems. Ask. And then an embarrassed, Matsumoto!

'What did Matsumoto just tell her?' he wondered, now irritated even more at the ability he had gained at being able to block out Matsumoto's voice. He focused on what they were now saying, but only caught a 'goodnight' and a slight sound of a door closing.

'I'd better head back before Matsumoto starts to get curious about where I am,' he thought, standing up. He silently walked to the front, leaped down, and approached the door.

As he entered, he noticed that Matsumoto was standing in the hallway with crossed arms and a smug grin.

"So where've you been," she questioned.

'Too late,' Hitsugaya thought. "Where do you think?" was his evasive answer.

"I think that you were spying on us," she responded in a matter-of-fact like tone.

"Why would I waste time spying on someone, when I already know what they're going to do?"

"Ouch. So it wasn't you on the roof listening in. I guess it was some other short, snowy-haired Captain with a fierce reiatsu."

"Rangiku Matsumoto, you are a complete idiot, you know that? I was just making sure that you didn't take her off to some drinking place, or disobeyed my orders."

"So you ADMIT that you were up on the roof listening in on us?"

" I admit that I think that you're getting bold with your interrogations."

"So you're not bothered by the fact that she has the room next to yours?"

"Should I be?"

"Hmmm…probably not. I was just curious to see your reaction. Well, I'm going to bed, goodnight Captain." Matsumoto yawned and walked away.

'At least she didn't bring up the meeting again,' he thought, and sighed as he looked at the time. He looked over to his desk and at the stacks of papers, and sighed again.

'Forget it, I'm tired,' he decided, and turned off the lights.

* * *

**Shimmata- Damn it**

**Arigato- Thank you **

**Taichou- Captain**

**Konichiwa- Hello**

**Reiatsu- Spirit Pressure**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I'd really couldn't think of another up way to end this, so it was kind of sudden… forgive me Shiro, but every time I wrote that 'Hitsugaya sighed', I couldn't help but think of something I heard a long time ago. **

"**You know that every time you sigh, you shrink a little."**

**Lol. I don't know where it came from. All those who review get a Hitsugaya plushy. **


	3. Rules and Regulations

**A/N: Hello and thanks for reading. Fanfiction for me was postponed for my exams and my job (I don't have free time anymore ******** ). Sad thing is…I've had this chapter done for a while. Oh well…at least I've managed to do one thing…Happy birthday Toshiro! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Chapter 3- Rules and Regulations_

A quiet but steady sound roused Miku. Lethargically, she slowly pushed back her heavy, warm covers and walked barefoot to her window. A faint grey illumination enveloped the outside as rain gently poured to the ground. She looked over at the time on her clock and slowly tip-toed back to the warmth of her bed. She had only a short time left before her alarm would go off, so she decided that it was best to just stay awake.

'I wonder when the Captain returned last night. He seemed so flustered when Rangiku was joking around. Could that mean he likes me? No. That's stupid. He just met me. That doesn't give anyone enough time to get to know a person, let alone start to like him or her. He's probably just self-conscious about how he looks in front of other people,' Miku thought as she stared up at her ceiling. She had meant to stay up and listen in for Hitsugaya's return last night, but ended up being overwhelmed by the day's events and fell asleep on her bed as soon as she finished unpacking.

As a Lieutenant, she wanted to gain a close bond between her and her Captain as she witnessed with Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Hinamori. Miku sighed, aggravated that she had failed to oversee the safety and return of Hitsugaya. Reaching a decision, she rapidly leaned up and slipped on a pair of tabi over her feet. Not quite sure if she should put on her shihakusho on yet or not, she stayed in her hakama and some white pants she slept in, and left the room. It was cold in the hallway, and the grey light of the rain outside provided little light to the undisturbed darkness. Miku silently walked to Hitsugaya's room, pondering what to say to him. She stopped at his door and raised her hand in preparation to knock.

"What are you doing?" demanded a voice from behind her. Miku spun, coming face to face with the white haired Captain. He looked a bit drowsy, she noticed, and also was not wearing his haori.

"Oh, um, ohayo Toshiro-taichou. I was just seeing if you got in last night. I figured that if I'm a Lieutenant, then I should start acting like one," she greeted, and explained what she had been doing. Hitsugaya looked at her blankly.

"It's…something I picked up from Momo after assisting her for two years. She is always concerned about the well-being of Captain Aizen," Miku explained sheepishly.

"That's Momo for you," Hitsugaya said, and smirked.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know her?" Miku asked, curious to know how the two were acquainted.

"We grew up together in the Rukongai. She entered the Academy, and after a while, I joined and graduated as well. We're close, so I'm always looking after her," he said, saying the last part softer than the rest.

"Oh, well, seeing as you did eventually get in last night, I'll go back to my room and get ready," Miku said, and ran back to the end of the hall, aware that his eyes followed her. As Miku came to her room, she turned to see if Hitsugaya was still in the hall, but he had already vanished. Once in her room, Miku quickly dressed herself, checked her appearance in a mirror, and exited the room. She had only taken a step when a strong force collided with her, causing her to lose her breath.

"OHAYO, Miku!" Matsumoto said jubilantly, while pulling Miku deeper into her grasp.

"Ohayo…Ran…gi…ku…can't…breathe," Miku managed to say.

"Oh, gomen, Miku." Matsumoto released Miku and led her down the hallway.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked as Miku found herself in a kitchen and dining room.

"If you're cooking it, Matsumoto, I won't have any of it," Hitsugaya said as he appeared behind them. Miku noticed that he seemed more awake and was now wearing his haori.

"Huh? What's wrong with my cooking?"

"What's wrong? You have no sense of taste or of how to cook."

"That's not true…you're just…a picky eater."

"I have never been a picky eater."

"I can fix something simple, if you don't mind showing me around," Miku suggested, trying to stop their arguing.

"Already you're acting more like a Lieutenant, Miku. I'll be in the office getting started on the paperwork," Hitsugaya said to Miku, and walked out.

"Hey, that's the first time he said your name. the fact that he called you by your first name too…" Matsumoto stopped, and before she could say anything else, Miku pushed her out of the room.

"You go help him with the paperwork or something."  
"But don't you need help finding everything?"

"I think I'll be able to find everything I need on my own."

"Good luck then," Matsumoto said, and went down the hallway. Miku opened a few cabinets and then sweatdropped.

"This…might be difficult."

* * *

­­­

He didn't mean to call her by her first name…it just happened to slip out. He blamed Matsumoto for this. She had been calling him nicknames ever since Miku arrived. It also didn't help that Miku called him by his first name either. Hitsugaya considered calling Miku by her last name, Kaora, but then Miku would ask him why he had addressed her by her last name after already using her first.

'Why is she so informal anyway? At least she calls me taichou, unlike some people…' Hitsugaya thought as she absentmindedly signed a few papers. A stack of finished papers that he had placed next to him almost fell over as a sudden weight pressed upon him.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Miku in the kitchen, Matsumoto?" he asked, ignoring the body mass around him.

"She said she could handle it. So, do you need any help?" Matsumoto asked cheerfully. Hitsugaya looked at her and then scanned the mountains of paperwork scattered about the room.

"Well, first you can get off me, and then you can work on getting some of these papers finished," he said, and lifted up a handful.

"Alright. Only because I don't want Miku to have so much work to do on her first day."

"I think that your decision might be a little late," Hitsugaya responded sarcastically, while putting an emphasis on might.

"I can still try."

"That's something new…" Hitsugaya retorted. He restarted working while ignoring the glare from Matsumoto.

"I wasn't quite sure what you would like, so I made some common items," came Miku's voice from down the hall.

"There are extras in the kitchen if you…want…more…" She began to pause as she felt the atmosphere in the room. She was carrying a food tray and easily balanced the food on top. Hitsugaya put down his pen and got up to investigate as she carefully placed it on the table. Of the variety of food on the tray, he picked up a cup of hot tea, a plate of three onigiri, a steamed bun, and then headed back to his desk; he watched as Matsumoto and Miku took their food as well.

He noticed that for once, it was quiet while the three of them were eating. Once he was done, he returned the plate to the table where Miku and Matsumoto sat. It seemed that Matsumoto was still annoyed at him, for she didn't look up as he passed.

"How did you like the food, Toshiro-taichou?" Miku asked, obviously trying to break the silence.

"It was good compared to things I've had to eat in the past," he answered, catching the glance Matsumoto threw at him.

"Arigato," Miku said, and proceeded to drink the remainder of her tea. Hitsugaya let her finish before he spoke again.

"Since I didn't go over the rules or what you are to do now as a Lieutenant last night, I believe now is probably a good time if any," he said, and sat down in his chair.

"I will take it that after assisting Lieutenant Hinamori of Squad 5 for two years, you already have a good grasp on what a Lieutenant has to do," Hitsugaya said, and looked up for a response. Miku nodded, and he continued.

"Matsumoto." Matsumoto turned to Miku and undid the sash around her left arm, and handed it to Miku.

"When outside of the office, you are to wear this badge, which indicates that you the Lieutenant of the 10th Division, and also provides you with privileges that lower ranked Shinigami don't have. As soon as you put it on, you're officially a Lieutenant," he said, and began to start on a new stack of papers. Miku took the badge and attempted to tie the cloth around her arm.

"Uhh…" Miku exclaimed.

"Seems that you're not too eager to become a Lieutenant yet, huh Miku?" Hitsugaya teased, noting that she could not tie the cloth with one hand, while holding it with the other.

"…Be quiet. Rangiku, can you help me with this?" Miku asked, and turned to the former Division's Lieutenant for help. Matsumoto quickly took the ends of the badge and tied them.

"Wow, thanks Rangiku. I'll have to learn how to do this." Miku paused as she looked from Matsumoto to Hitsugaya, then back.

"Did the two of you fight again? When I came in the room earlier, I noticed that something was off. What happened?"

'So she has noticed,' Hitsugaya thought.

"It's all okay now. Right Captain? We were just trying to get some of this…work done before you finished cooking," Matsumoto said with a grin, actually seeming to have forgotten the reason they were fighting.

"You don't have to do that. Here, hand me some paper that I can start on. I'm ready to start my first day," Miku said energetically.

"Suit yourself," Hitsugaya said, and handed her the stack that he had started for her.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

'Me and my big mouth,' Miku thought as she added her signature to yet another paper, bill, document, ect. What had made her so hyper in the first place? Had it been the mood of the room? No. She blamed it on the tea. She leaned back, sighed, and stretched her arms. Between the three of them, they had actually gotten a lot of work done, excluding the time where Miku had to stop and wake Rangiku up.

Miku's eyes drifted to where Rangiku's desk was, and sure enough, the golden haired Shinigami was asleep again. Miku reached for her cup, only to find it empty. She stood up silently, as not to wake the sleeping beauty, and headed towards the hallway. Hitsugaya looked up and gave her a questioning look. She pointed at her cup and his head went back down to what he was working on.

Outside, the rain was still falling, and little streams of water ran down the side of the kitchen window. Miku poured the remainder of the tea from the morning into her cup, and began to wander to the back of the office. She slid open a door and was welcomed by a blast of cold, damp, air. She had found an outside hallway,

'A little fresh air won't hurt' she convinced herself, and sat down against the side of the building.

* * *

'She's been gone for too long,' Hitsugaya thought. It was going on thirty minutes, and she hadn't returned yet. Hitsugaya glanced over at the now snoring Matsumoto, and stood up. He was going to find her.

* * *

The sound of rapid footsteps and a door sliding was the second thing that roused Miku that day. She yawned and stretched out her arms, only to pull them back quickly as she found her body freezing.

'Kuso, I dosed off. Toshiro-taichou's gonna be mad,' she thought, and tried to stand. Her legs, however, wouldn't budge. The sound of footsteps came closer and the door next to her flew open. Hitsugaya was standing on the other side, looking down at her half worried, and half relieved.

"I'm sorry, Toshiro-taichou, I came out here to get some fresh air, even if it's cold, and I guess I just fell asleep. I woke up and tried to stand, but my legs wouldn't listen to me…" Miku explained, then glanced at Hitsugaya as he began to grin at her.

"Okay, fine. Stand there grinning. I'm a fool who likes to sit outside in cold weather, happy?" She began to fuss at him as she attempted to stand up again. Miku managed to pull herself to her feet, but staggered as she tried to take a step.

"C'mon, let's get you inside before you get sick," Hitsugaya said, as he stood her up against him and helped walk her in.

"It's one stubborn Lieutenant to another…MATSUMOTO!" he called out, "Clear off he couch and get some blankets." A loud thud was heard from the office, followed by rapid shuffling and moving about.

"You're soaked as well…Matsumoto, get some towels while you're at it."  
"Huh, what's wrong…" Matsumoto stopped as she took in the site.

"Miku…accidentally fell asleep outside. Hurry up now, before she gets sick," Hitsugaya said, preventing Matsumoto from saying anything. Matsumoto nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm not going to get sick; I'll be fine. See, I can even move now," Miku said, demonstrating her mobility.

"Still," Hitsugaya paused as he placed Miku on the couch, and then put his hand onto her forehead, "You do seem to have a bit of a fever. Stay here while I get you something warm to drink, okay?" Miku gave a nod and he walked off. Once out of sight, she moved her hand to her forehead to see if he was kidding or not, but actually found herself warm.

'Toshiro-taichou's right, I am sick,' she thought, and proceeded to lie down. She had just begun to drift off when a heavy blanket and a cold object pressed itself onto her head.

"Snowy's right, you do have a fever. Here, blankets. You don't seem too sick however, but Captain Hitsugaya is going ahead and fixing you some tea and medicine."

"Thanks Rangiku," Miku said, and pulled the fluffy blanket up to her.

"No problem. Heh. The Captain will never change," Matsumoto said, as she absentmindedly fluffed a pillow.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked, curious about what Matsumoto said.

"Well…most of the time, you see him all serious and mature, but once you've embarrassed him, he goes and throws a hissy fit."

"What was that?" came a very angry voice from the hall.

"Proves my point," Matsumoto whispered into Miku's ear, "I'm gonna go ahead and deliver most of the completed papers. I'll be back…in an hour or two," Matsumoto said as she grabbed a package and went out the front door.

"I'll never understand why she does this to me. Here," Hitsugaya said, as he entered the room and handed her a cup and some medicine.

"Take these and rest for a while. They should work fast."  
"Thanks," Miku said, and swiftly took the medicine. Hitsugaya headed back to his desk and began to work on the last pile of papers.

"Well, this was a nice first day. What do we do after the work is done?" Miku asked.

"Good question," Hitsugaya said without looking up. An awkward silence filled the room, and Miku continued to relax. She had almost fallen asleep, a sign that the medicine was working, when a repetitive knocking was heard at the front door.

"Forgive me for intruding. I have an urgent mission request for Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Kaora from Headcaptain Yamamoto. Are they inside?" a voice called out from behind the door. Miku leaned up and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Hitsugaya stand.

"Yes. Come in, what is it?" Hitsugaya asked. The Shinigami opened the door but remained on his knees.

"Of noticing that much of the past work given to your Division has been completed, the Headcaptain has decided to send the both of you on a mission to the world of the living to retrieve a soul that has not yet passed through. He is awaiting a response."  
"How do you feel?" Hitsugaya asked Miku as he walked to the front.

"I can do it," she answered.

"Alright. What is the location?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short, I know that some of you guys have wanted them longer…don't kill me! BTW, Hitsugaya's birthday is December 20****th****, for those who don't know. Is there anyone out there who can't wait for the 22****nd**

**XXcoughcoughthedimonddustrebellioncoughcoughXX**

**Why, Shiro why? He's awesome, even if he's rebelling. Well…the next chapter will probably be up in January…I hope…Ja!**


	4. The Mission

**A/N: Hello and thanks for reading. On a personal note…I enjoyed writing this chapter. Forgive me for the short authors note! **

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Chapter 4- The Mission_

The sun was beginning to set on the busy town as the day neared its end. Anxious men and women rushed to their homes as street lights began to flicker on. In an alleyway away from the busy streets, a store owner locked the back door of his building and left. A flash of white light momentarily brightened the area as a large doorway apparated in front of the building. The doors slid open and two figures silently stepped out.

"Here is what we know," Hitsugaya said as he stepped out and looked around, "The soul's name is Atsuko Tenjo. He was the manager of a major computer company until he died a few days ago due to a heart attack. For some reason, however, he did not pass on to the soul society. We are to retrieve and return him. Normally, a captain and lieutenant wouldn't be sent to do this kind of job, but recently there have been unusual reports of hollows in this area as well," he finished, and looked at Miku blankly. To Miku, it seemed as if he was slightly irritated at the mission.

"Alright. How do we find him?" Miku asked. 'If it had been a Shinigami or a hollow, we could have tracked it down by following its reiatsu, but normal souls don't have that, so it is going to be harder,' Miku thought. Hitsugaya looked at her and sighed.

'It seems that he has already thought of this as well,' Miku thought. Hitsugaya reached into the side of his shihakusho and pulled out a piece of folded paper.

"This is a list of locations that the soul regularly visited," he said, as he handed it over to Miku. "With the amount of information that we have, I normally wouldn't have us do this without a proper strategy, but our only option available is to split up and search all the areas." Hitsugaya glanced annoyingly over to a side street where a cat had just knocked over a trash can. He turned back to face Miku.

"I'll start where the soul died; you can start where he lived. If you encounter any problems, summon your hell butterfly and send a message to me as quickly as you can."

"Okay, Toshiro-taichou. Good luck!" Miku said, and jumped off.

"…be careful."

­­­­

* * *

The Soul's house was a small, one-floor, traditional home. Miku peered through a window and then went inside. It was dark and cardboard boxes were stacked against a wall. Miku inspected each room while admiring some of the human objects that were left unpacked. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, she went back to the front and walked out. Her attention shifted to a figure in the yard who watched her come out. Frightened, he turned and ran. 

"Hey, wait!" Miku called out. The soul kept running, but she was gaining on him. He turned into an alley to discover dead end. She had him corned.

"Atsuko Tenjo, please stop!" Miku called out again. The man stopped and turned to face her.

"W-who are you? H-how do you know my name?" he asked, obviously scared.

"It's okay; I'm here to help you. I've been sent to find you and—" She was cut off by his sudden outburst.

"ARRGGGHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" the soul screamed out in pain. Startled, Miku took a step closer to him and noticed that the Chain of Fate that held him to the world of the living was devouring itself rapidly.

"Hold on!" Miku cried out and ran towards the soul. As she neared the soul, a giant claw reached out from the darkness and slammed into Miku, sending her flying back. A giant lizard-like hollow now hung above her on the wall of the alleyway. Miku summoned her hell butterfly, which quickly appeared beside her. The hollow roared, and before she could finish her message, it sliced the butterfly in half with its tail.

'Not good,' Miku thought, and looked over at the soul, which had collapsed onto the ground. 'I have to save him now or he could attract more hollows,' Miku thought as she began to lift herself up. The hollow above them roared as the soul withered in pain, and it began to charge at the soul. Calmly, she gathered her reiatsu and placed her hands in front of her.

"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudo number 61, Six Rod Light Restraint!" She called out the incantation of a Kido. Six narrow, but wide beams of light appeared before her, and shot outwards at the hollow, slamming into it's abdomen and pinning it against the wall. Taking this chance, she ran over to the soul. His chain had stopped dissolving, but only for the moment.

"Be still now; you'll be safe soon." Miku tried to calm the soul as she drew Shiroyu from its sheath. The soul's eyes grew larger as he stared at her sword.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" he asked, becoming frantic.

"This is what's going to save you," Miku said, and swiftly brought the pommel of Shiroryu down onto the soul's forehead, performing Konso. The soul began to glow a golden light and became smaller until it formed a tiny sphere, and suddenly another hell butterfly was in it's place, which then fluttered away. Miku smirked, happy to have been the one to accomplish the mission. The hollow behind her roared in rage and attempted to break out of its bindings. Miku froze as two more roars answered back. The first hollow roared again and lunged forward, shattering the restraints, and began to move towards her. Another hollow appeared on her left side and dashed at Miku. She raised her sword and blocked the hollow's talons. She moved her left hand in front of her sword and began another incantation.

"Ruler, mask of flesh and blood, all things in the universe fly! That which name's all things in nature, gathering at heat and war, beyond the sea's in reverse, take steps to the south! Hado number 31, Shakkashou, Red Flame Cannon!" A sphere of red energy burst from her palm, collided directly with the hollow's head, and destroyed it.

A howl came from her right, and Miku jumped, just barely dodging a third hollow. She gripped her sword tighter and raised her reiatsu. Snow blasted out of the guard of her sword and engulfed the blade.

"Rise above the frozen seas, Shiroryu!" Miku called out. The snow shattered to reveal the pure-white blade of her Shikai. She again blocked as this hollow attacked and used the impacted force to push her back. Gripping Shiroryu tighter, she slashed through the air, sending a twister of wind at the hollow. The attack hit and sent the hollow backwards. Miku swung Shiroryu once more, sending a second twister from the blade, but this time with ice. The attack caught the hollow off guard and impaled it. Miku turned to face the last hollow as the previous hollow disintegrated. The last hollow roared in anger, seeing it's comrades destroyed, and vanished.

Miku lowered her sword. Hollows don't normally disappear in the middle of a fight. A gale of wind blasted against Miku and sent her Zanpakuto flying from her grasp.

"What the…" Miku said in complete shock. Horror filled her mind as the ground began to crack and widen, as invisible claws raked across it.

'Can it…turn invisible?' Miku thought. She had never encountered a hollow with that ability. She jumped as it came closer and slammed into yet another invisible part. Miku looked up at the space that she had just collided into. The area began to waver in and out, and finally the hollow was fully visible. It had hit her with it's tail. The hollow growled and began moving closer again. An explosion of reiatsu filled the sky above, and the hollow looked up. Hitsugaya jumped from the roof and ripped his sword from it's sheath.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya yelled, releasing his shikai. Water and ice spiraled out of Hyorinmaru's guard and formed a dragon around him. Hitsugaya swung Hyorinmaru, sending the dragon flying toward the hollow. The hollow roared as the attack hit, and then began to freeze it. It roared once more before it froze completely, and then shattered.

Hitsugaya landed lightly and sheathed his sword. "Are you okay?" he asked, as he calmly walked toward Miku.

"Yeah," Miku responded, breathless from what she just witnessed.

"I apologize for not coming sooner," Hitsugaya said, and looked away slightly. Miku gave him a confused look, and he sighed and explained.

"I rushed over here as soon as I detected the hollow's presence. On my way, I was contacted by the Soul Society and was informed that the soul had passed on. I actually arrived here before you destroyed the second hollow, and had stopped to observe your fighting abilities. You're not too bad for a lieutenant, that is," Hitsugaya said, and looked over at her with a smirk on his face. He was being either sincere or sarcastic, but Miku couldn't tell.

"…thanks, I think," Miku could only respond, as Hitsugaya walked to where Shiroryu had landed, and picked it up. The blade glowed and then returned to it's normal state.

"Just try to hold onto your sword better from now on, will you?" he said, his smirk turning into a grin.

'He is mocking me,' Miku thought as she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Well, I'd like to see you try and dodge something that you can't see, Toshiro," Miku said, using his name informally.

"Hey! Captain! I've allowed you to call me by 'Toshiro-taichou', but don't even think about calling me Toshiro without my title yet!" Hitsugaya yelled, fuming.

"Right…what do you mean by 'yet'?" Miku asked curiously.

"Ah—never mind. Here," Hitsugaya said as he handed her sword back and quickly looked away. "C'mon and let's go, before Matsumoto returns and wreaks the office or something," Hitsugaya said, and held out his hand. The Senkai-mon returned before them and slid open. They left.

**A/N: I want to thank the following people for reviewing: UchihaSakura4, I love Athrun, Hollowheart3, Sakiru Yume, Arisa0, Mandy-san, Yorukirin, and Slothy Girl. The next chapter isn't so much planed as this one, so if you have any constructive criticism, please offer it. Hitsugaya would be very happy if you review! **

8


	5. Awareness

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- Hello and thank you for reading! Forgive me for having this out so late, I've had obstacles that had to finish and barely had time to fit this in. Yeah, working life sucks. Not to mention I just celebrated my 17th b-day on the 1st. Plus I had to take graduation exams but, the hard part is over! This chapter wasn't planned as well as I wanted it but it turned out well.  I had a lot of fun and enjoyed the dialog. Yeah…anyways… congrats to Hitsugaya for being the most popular character in BLEACH! (This is REALLY late)

Hitsugaya- Great. Another thing I have to deal with…

Bianca (aka UchihaFanGirl)- Don't worry, (smiles) we all love you.

Hitsugaya- That's the problem.

Opening Theme Song~ ai ta Kokoro- UVERworld

Disclaimer- Uhh…however much I would like to, I don't own BLEACH.

* * *

Chapter 5- Awareness

* * *

She was exhausted. Miku blamed it on after being both sick, and coming back from a mission. When they returned, they found that it was still raining, and now they were currently using shunpo to get back to the office. Memory of the mission replayed through her mind in fragments.

_Invisible claws ripping through the ground. Her zanpaku-tô flying from her grasp. Hitsugaya leaping from the building, sending a dragon of ice and water towards the hollow. Hitsugaya mocking her for not being able to hold on to her sword better. Miku retaliating back by saying his name informally, and him responding back by yelling at her that she couldn't call him by just Tôshirô yet. _

'I wonder what he meant by yet,' Miku thought. She mentally kicked herself for being so nervous and looking like a fool in front of her new Captain. Miku blinked as Hitsugaya began to slow down, and began to follow suit. They slowed down to a walk as they came to the front of the 10th Division building. The lights were off inside the building, the way they had left it. Even after using shunpo to get home faster without getting wet, both of their shinigami robes were soaked. Hitsugaya turned to Miku as they reached an overhanging and sighed.

"I told you that the faster you move, the wetter you become," he said, as he looked at her with half-lidded eyes. She stuck her tongue out at her in response and her scowled.

"Yeah well… I thought that it was best to get back as soon as we could… for the sake of the office," Miku said, and gave a fake smile as she inwardly knew that in truth, she wasn't feeling to well. Her azure eyes looked into his teal ones hoping that he would believe her. It seemed that he did, for he turned back around and unlocked the door. They entered and a quiet shuffling alerted Miku that someone else was here. Hitsugaya, also aware of the sound, quickly turned on the lights to reveal the source. Three different groans were heard as the light exposed them.

The sight was this: Matsumoto was on the couch, left hand now covering her eyes, right hand dangling of the edge clutching a bottle. On the floor were two Lieutenants, which Miku had been introduced to as Izuru Kira of the 3rd Division, and Shûhei Hisagi of the 9th, each had their own bottle as well. Miku looked over at Hitsugaya, not quite sure of how to react to the situation. His eyes, which had widened due to the unexpected sight, now narrowed and he walked up to Matsumoto. Matsumoto, either sensing the danger, or just wondering who had blocked the light from her eyes, looked up and gulped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hitsugaya asked, his anger easily detected in his voice.

"W-well, uhs, 'aichô, I came home ands 'ound it empty. Ands I'd wondered where dids Capt' Hitsugaya and cutes lil' Miku goes to? Thens Hisagi o'er…there, thers he is, had come o'ers ands…dropped shomthin' off heres. I'm thinkin' that's I invited hims tas drink afta that's," Matsumoto mumbled, her words slurred showing how drunk she had gotten. Matsumoto looked over at Kira and squinted.

"Whens did you gets here?"

"Y-you, you," hic "invited me!" Kira said offensively, also drunk.

"I dids? Hmm…" Matsumoto said and slunk back onto the couch. A soft chuckling came from behind Miku, causing all those who could, turn in that direction.

"Rangiku, ya mustn't be so rude." Ichimaru said as he walked up next to Miku and looked at her.

"Captain Ichimaru!?" Miku exclaimed, having not sensed him entering.

"Hallo, Miku. Nice ta see ya again," Ichimaru said, and grinned.

"Ichimaru, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya said, annoyance now more evident in his voice, as another uninvited guest had arrived. The two made eye contact and Ichimaru chuckled again.

"No need ta get offensive Captain Hitsugaya. I jus came ta see wha happened ta my Lieutenant." Ichimaru said, voice seeming to be tinted with sarcasm. At the mentioning of that, Kira gasped.

"Ah-my apologies Captain Ichimaru," Kira said, and attempted to stand, only to wobble, then collapse.

'He's to drunk,' Miku thought, and looked over at Hitsugaya. He nodded seeming to understand, and approached Lieutenant Hisagi.

"Are you capable of moving?" Hitsugaya asked him.

"Yes…I didn't drink as much as Rangiku or Izuru. I should leave and get back to Captain Tôsen before he decides to come for me," Hisagi said, and left through the back.

"Now, wha ta do with Izuru?" Ichimaru asked once Hisagi had left. Matsumoto raised up with some sudden burst of energy and looked at Ichimaru.

"hic, don't yous mess with the poors boy ands justs leaves 'em here, Gin," Matsumoto said, first seriously then going into a fit of laughter.

"Is tha a good thing ta do, Ran?" Ichimaru asked Matsumoto as he walked across the room.

"Shure. 'e won't be a pro'lem…but cha hafta ast Captn Hitsugaya." Matsumoto managed to say before she collapsed again onto the couch.

"There wouldn't be a problem if you hadn't invited him to drink," Miku heard Hitsugaya mutter under his breath.

"I don't remembers that's still. BUT, but, yous two shouldn't've disap'eared! I's didn't knows wheres you ghuys had…where weres you anyhow?" Matsumoto said, curiosity roused.

"A mission," Hitsugaya said sternly. He turned to Ichimaru and glared.

"Lieutenant Kira can stay here for tonight to recover," Hitsugaya said reluctantly.

"Thank ya," Ichimaru said, and his grin broadened. The constant rain outside seemed to increase a little and a flash of lightning brightened the dark sky and was followed by an explosion nearby. The lights flickered off.

"This ain't good," Ichimaru said, as Matsumoto and Kira yelped in unison. The room became completely dark and Miku heard Hitsugaya sigh irritably.

"Now what," Miku asked, and walked to the door to investigate where the lightening had struck. She opened the door and was confronted by a gale of wind and rain, which instantly soaked her body and the floor around her. A shuffling behind Miku was heard as she attempted to slide the door back, but kept slipping. Immediately her body was supported by another's to help hold her up and close the door. The person's hands crossed over hers and grabbed the handle as well. Together they pushed at the same time and finally managed to close it.

"What in the world were you thinking?" came the all too familiar voice of Hitsugaya. At this moment Miku's legs decided to rebel against her will, and she collapsed, bringing Hitsugaya down with her. She wanted to keep her eyes shut and never open them again, but it was too late. Her azure eyes met a startled teal pair and she immediately regretted it.

"Heh, heh. Well, that didn't work out too well, now did it?" Miku asked nervously, aware of the other people in the room witnessing the event. Her face flushed as she realized the awkward position they were in, and even in the dark she noticed that Hitsugaya's had done the same. Hitsugaya quickly lifted himself off of her, and walked back to his previous location.

"Now tha was an int'restin sight," Ichimaru said, as he walked towards Miku and held out his hand. Miku heard a muttering from Hitsugaya but didn't catch it.

"Ya fall down a lot," Ichimaru said, and Miku looked at him questioningly, "Ne?" Ichimaru persisted, and Miku sighed and took his hand, letting him pull her up.

"Whoo! Party!" Matsumoto cried out as another burst of energy surged through her. A less enthused 'whoo' came from Kira, then died out as he fell back down again.

"I think not, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said, and then without turning to Miku, he asked her, "Can you see, Miku?"

"Umm… yeah, its not that bad," Miku responded at the unexpected question.

"Good. I want you to go into the kitchen and locate the panel near the table. Flip the switch inside it, and it will provide us with emergency backup power for an hour or so," Hitsugaya instructed. A soft 'whoo' came from Matsumoto again, and he added a task, "Once you can see better, prepare some tea for these two to help sober them up."

"Hai, Tôshirô-taichou." Miku said, and walked off.

* * *

It took her five minutes to locate the emergency backup power panel. Once found, Miku opened it and read the instruction on the side.

'_In case of power outage, follow the instructions below. Make sure all the switches are facing the right, pull the handle outwards and turn to the left and then press back inward. Power should return within six seconds._'

'Well…that's interesting,' Miku thought, and proceeded to follow the directions. Nine seconds later, the lights came on dimly.

'So much for the six seconds,' Miku thought sarcastically. She then crossed the kitchen and began to boil some water. While waiting, Miku proceeded to get the cups.

'I wonder if Tôshirô-taichou would want some,' she thought, and brought out extra cups. Once the tea had finished, she poured it equally into them.

"So ya are still alive. Tha's good," came a polite voice behind her.

"Captain Ichimaru…what are you doing back here?" Miku questioned, again stunned at not noticing him enter.

"Yer lil Captain had begun ta worry bout ya, so I thought ta check up on ya. Ya two are cute together," Ichimaru said, the last part his grin widening. Miku almost dropped a cup.

"E-excuse me?" Miku stammered, as she turned around.

"Yeah, I haven't seen the lil Captain act like tha before, so tha must mean he likes ya."

"W-what…that isn't reasonable," Miku said, and turned back to face the cups in which she proceeded to place onto a tray. Behind her she could here him approach her, and he laughed.

"Isn't it?" Ichimaru asked into her ear. Miku's face flushed, and she spun around and handed him one of the cups.

"Here," Miku said bluntly, and dashed from the room with the tray.

* * *

She came into the room silently. One by one, she handed each person a cup, and then went to her desk. Hitsugaya looked up from his work and raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't fix any for yourself?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Iie, I'm fine. I actually don't feel to well sti-"Miku said as she was absentmindedly shuffled through some papers, and suddenly froze as Hitsugaya appeared before her and placed the palm of his hand onto her forehead. Hitsugaya frowned and took a step back.

"Come with me," Hitsugaya said, and began to walk off.

"Huh? What about Rangiku and Lieutenant Kira? I'm not about to leave them alone in their current condition." Miku said.

"Not ta worry, _Miku_, I can watch em," Ichimaru said as he re-entered the room with a wicked grin.

"…Thanks," Miku said, and sent him a glare as she walked towards Hitsugaya. His grin broadened and he gave her a wave. She closely followed him down the hall and past the kitchen.

'What is it that he wants me for? All I was trying to say was that I wasn't feeling to well, but I'm not that sick.' Miku thought, her head throbbing with puzzlement. 'Darn you Ichimaru and your stupid comments! Tôshirô-taichou is my Captain; it would be weird if he liked me like that. Yeah sure, Momo ADORES Captain Aizen, but…well… rephrase that, she has always liked him. Though, I'm not to sure that he feels exactly the same about her. Hold on. Why am I letting his opinions bother me anyhow? Yeah… Tôshirô-taichou is an okay person. Well…he can be easily annoyed and aloof at some times, but I guess that's only because people don't take him seriously. From what I seen he cares deeply about those who are close to him and understand him, like how he is to Momo. Ichimaru is probably just messing with me.

'_"I haven't seen the lil Captain act like tha before, so tha must mean he likes ya." "Yeah, when Gin did that I swear I could see our little-Taichou over here fuming…What its true. The minute Gin did that, you bristled. There's no reason in getting so angry unless…Snowy and Miku sitting in a tree." "Hey! I've let you call me Tôshirô-taichou but don't think about calling me without my title yet."_

'Yet? He never did tell me why he had said that. No. It's stupid. Inconceivable even. All that has happened are just coincidental events. No true meaning behind this. I never saw him like that, though he is cute. Ahhhh! What am I thinking?' Miku's thoughts began to merge and conflict against one another until the conclusion reached her.

'Do I like him?' Miku thought and then paused as she realized that he had stopped and was looking at her peculiarly. They were in front of his room. Miku's head began to swarm and became warm. The ground below began to sway and suddenly seemed to slide out from underneath her.

"Miku? -iku!" A muffled voice called out, but faded as everything darkened.

* * *

Awareness flooded back to her. Miku shifted her head and became fully conscious. She opened her eyes and found herself on a bed. She looked around and spotted a desk, two chairs, and a covered window. Her head throbbed and she held it in her hands.

'Ugh…what happened? Why is my head pounding?' Miku thought. She felt hot, and no longer wanting to sit up, she fell back onto the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pounding. However the pounding was soon replaced by something louder.

"BUT WHAT IF SHES REALLY SICK?! I WANNA' HELP HER!" A loud, obnoxious, yet concerned voice came from outside.

"There's nothing you can do in your current state right now, Matsumoto, so calm down. Your still drunk and the best thing for you to do is to be quite. I can take care of her so go to your room and get some sleep," came a controlled, assuring voice.

"But-" the voice, Matsumoto, tried again. Miku heard the door open then click shut again.

"Oi, she's persistent," Miku heard her Captain mutter. She peeked open her left eye to see what happened. Hitsugaya stood not a foot away, and had noticed her motion.

"Heh. It would be impossible for anyone to stay asleep with her like that," he said to her. Miku opened both of her eyes and sat up.

"Heh. It would've been impossible for anyone to stay asleep with her like that," he said to her. Miku opened her eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" she muttered, still clutching her head.

"You have a fever…probably because of staying outside, and then depleting your reiatsu from the mission. I was getting medicine for you to help prevent it, but you fainted and I had to move you to my room," he told her, and handed her a glass of water and two caplets. Miku eyed the caplets, and then took them. After swallowing them, she looked back at the door.

"So…what happened after I fainted?" Miku asked, recounting her last thoughts. Hitsugaya sighed and sat on the end of the bed, studying the floor.

"Somehow, Matsumoto had gotten up and rushed to see what was happening, when she heard me call your name. When she saw you on the floor unconscious, she freaked out and Ichimaru had to take her away. I would've put you in your room, but the door was locked," he said, still examining the floor.

"I-I'm sorry," Miku said. At this, Hitsugaya lifted his teal eyes from the floor to look at her and smirked.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For…for…" she was cut off.

"Passing out wasn't your fault. You were sick and then you wore out your strength from the mission. Your body couldn't take the stress and it collapsed. If anything…I should apologize for not realizing it sooner," Hitsugaya said.

"But–" Miku tried to explain again.

"Stop trying to apologize. It's my job as a captain to look after my squad members. Now rest," he said, and got off the bed.

'Fine,' Miku thought defiantly as she watched him cross over to his personal desk.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Iie, I'm watching over you until you're better. Now sleep," he said, not looking back at her. Miku sighed and turned onto her side. Wearily, she closed her now heavy eyelids.

'I guess…the medicine is…working,' she thought as she drifted off.

* * *

He made sure that she was asleep after fifteen minutes. Already he believed that she was a complicated girl.

'Well…' he thought, 'women are difficult in the first place. Hinamori, Matsumoto, they are all confusing,' he thought, and propped his head onto his right hand. He felt exhausted. After giving an extra room for both lieutenant Kira and Ichimaru, he had to force Matsumoto to bed as well. His half-lidded eyes focused once more on the sentence he had already read six times. A mumbling from behind him distracted his thoughts again. Hitsugaya turned in his chair and stared. She didn't move. He got up and approached the sleeping figure in his bed, curious to see what she was saying. It came out as a whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Tǒshirǒ."

* * *

A/N- Whoo…its done, and I finally did it, a cliffhanger! Anyways thanks for reading and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed; it might help inspire me to get the next chapter written faster. Constructive criticism accepted. Oh, yeah, (passes out cookies to those who have reviewed) thank you for all of your support.

Ending Theme Song- Keep Tryin- Utada Hikaru


	6. Work and Worries

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- Hello and thank you for patiently waiting. EOCT and Final Exams are here, and I have a lot to study for (I was also out sick for an entire week, that didn't help my exam scores, heh, heh) I currently am watching the first Bleach movie, Memories of Nobody, and am finding it interesting. Oh, and by the way…I passed the Graduation Exams! Whoot!

Opening Theme Song- ai ta Kokoro- UVERworld

Disclaimer- As always, I don't own BLEACH. (though…I wouldn't mind owning Hitsugaya…heh, heh…!! Nobody heard that!)

* * *

Chapter 6- Work and Worries

* * *

It came out softly, but he knew what he had heard. He looked at the sleeping figure in his bed and left.

* * *

A ray of sunlight escaped the curtains of a window and found its way onto a closed eye. Miku groaned and rolled over onto her side. It took her a few seconds until she realized where she was, and quickly sat up. Miku scanned the room, expecting to see her Captain around, but found herself alone. An unexpected pain ripped through her stomach in a delayed reaction to her sudden movement. It was reminding her that she had not eaten the past night. She dragged the covers off of her reluctantly and walked to the door. She yawned as she entered the office and noticed something strange. Matsumoto had an icepack pressed against her head and was at her transitory desk doing work…well…sort of. However something was still wrong.

"Rangiku…where's Tôshirô-taichou?" Miku asked, seeing that his desk was empty. Matsumoto looked up slowly.

"Uhh, not so loud. I've got a headache," Matsumoto said, and removed the pack to rub her temples.

"Where is he?" Miku asked again.

"Eh? I dunno. I saw him head out earlier this morning but he didn't tell me where. Gin and Izuru left out after him. Oh! But Hitsugaya-taichou did say to not wake you," Matsumoto said, and then leaned in closer. "So…did anything happen to you two last night?"

"Rangiku! I was sick! All he did was look after me! Why would you think that something 'happened'?" Miku exclaimed.

"Calm down and stop yelling, you're making my headache worse. Gin was telling me that he thinks that you like him, that's all. Seems like you can't ask a simple question these days," Matsumoto said, and pressed the pack harder onto her forehead. Miku took a deep breath, preparing to ask Matsumoto why Gin would think such a thing, but her stomach interrupted her. Matsumoto looked up at Miku, down to her stomach, then back to Miku's face and laughed.

"Seems like…your stomach…is just as loud…as you are," Matsumoto managed to say between her fits of laughter.

"Be quiet," Miku said, addressing both Matsumoto and her stomach. Miku crossed over to the couch, her stomach taking its revenge by depleting her of her energy to stand.

"Rangiku, is there any food?" Miku asked as she looked miserably over to Matsumoto.

"Umm…heh, heh…well…the funny thing is…" Matsumoto began to draw out her sentence. Miku repeated her question.

"Yeah, actually...no," Matsumoto said. Miku groaned and collapsed into the couch.

About 35 minutes later.

"Umm…Matsuda Watanabe of 10th Division, 9th seat, reporting with…a food delivery. May I enter?" a young, timid, man's voice called from behind the door.

"Yes," Miku said eagerly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Matsumoto failing to conceal her snickering. Miku glared. The young man, maybe a decade or two older than Miku, entered. He had black hair that went to his neck and dark green eyes. As he spotted Miku on the couch he stopped mid-step, confusion spreading across his face.

"Umm, to who is this for?" he asked, unsure of who to hand the package to.

"I'll take it, Watanabe. Kaora-fukutaichou is currently exhausted from a long night with Hitsugaya-taichou," Matsumoto said, eyes practically dancing with enjoyment.

'Rangiku. I'm gonna kill you if he tells anyone what you just said,' Miku thought and began to give her best glare to Matsumoto. The man, who had handed the box to Matsumoto, made a quick glance at Miku and also got a glare. He gave a short bow and rushed from the room. Once Miku could no longer feel his presence, she released what was left of her reiatsu on Matsumoto.

"Rangiku, thank you for the food, but if what you told him leaks out into the Seireitei, you'd better stay out of my sight, and probably Tôshirô-taichou's as well," Miku said, seriously thinking of what she would do. Matsumoto kept her joyous expression.

"C'mon now, he won't say anything, not after that glare you gave him," Matsumoto said, and crossed the room towards Miku with the food. As the smell of the food reached Miku, her anger died out. They ate in silence, with Miku now and then looking at Matsumoto's food uneasily. Once done, she put her plate aside and leaned her head on her hand.

"Rangiku, what are my other responsibilities as a Lieutenant? So far I know that I'm to help Tôshirô-taichou in whatever he needs assistance in, but what are you supposed to do when he is not here?"

"Well, in the case that Hitsugaya-taichou is away, like today, you become his replacement until he returns. However, there are a few things that he can do that you wouldn't be able to. Here, lets find his agenda for the day to see what you can do," Matsumoto said, and she began to go through his desk. She finally let out a cry of joy and thrust a spiral-bound notebook into the air. Miku leaned in closer as Matsumoto flipped through the pages until she came to a page holder.

"Ah! Okay, this'll be fun. C'mon Miku," Matsumoto said as she grabbed Miku's wrist and charged out of the door.

"Ran-Rangiku, where-" Miku stammered. Matsumoto turned and gave a sly grin.

"You'll see when we get there," Matsumoto said, and proceeded to drag Miku out. Miku eventually gave up and followed Matsumoto willingly towards the larger sections of the building. Two female shinigami nodded towards Miku and Matsumoto as they sprinted past them down an alleyway. Miku gasped in recognition as they neared an arched overhanging. They were at one of the training barracks. As they stepped through, the entire grounds were visible and at least thirty other shinigami were there. Some were in groups talking; others were doing warm-ups or walking around. All had one thing in common. They each were holding a sheet of paper.

"Rangiku, please don't tell me that I have to…" Miku drawn out.

"Yep. Examination time. Basically all you have to do is take up their profiles and have them go through a series of both hadō and bakudō. It really is pretty boring when they perform right, however it is funny when they miss up. Alright lets get this started, follow me and I'll lead you to the booth," Matsumoto said, and lead her over to the side where a small stand was. Once Miku stood prepared behind the desk, Matsumoto gave her a nod, signaling Miku to start.

"Excuse me," Miku called out over the crowd. A few people turned to her but she was ignored by the others.

'Well that worked,' Miku thought sarcastically, 'I have to be more…assertive.'

"Okay now. All those who want to take this exam and not fail it, you'd better listen up and pay attention," Miku said, her voice raised. This time, all heads turned in her direction, now knowing her position and what she could do.

"That's better. I'm Miku Kaora, the new Lieutenant of the 10th Division. Hitsugaya-taichou is not able to oversee your exam today so I am here in his place. I want everyone to hand in their profiles, then line up in a five-by-six manor and wait until your name is called to freeform," Miku directed. She hadn't expected to sound so commanding but it was the only way she could think of to gain their respect. It had worked however. One-by-one each person approached the table, introduced themselves, and handed over their profile. Once all of the participants had organized themselves in a corner, Miku lifted the first sheet and called out the owner's name. After two painstaking hours, Miku called the exam to a close and dismissed the group, telling them that they would receive the results within a week. It shocked her when a few of them bowed and thanked her.

She smirked. 'This isn't that bad.' Then she sighed as an image of a stack of paperwork appeared.

"Good job, Miku! Now for the rest of the list," Matsumoto said, and handed the agenda to Miku. Miku glanced over the next task and groaned. When she looked back up, she found herself alone.

"Rangiku,"

Four hours later.

Miku collapsed in Hitsugaya's chair. She had completed nine of the eleven tasks since Matsumoto had abandoned her.

'Now the only thing left that I can do is that,' Miku thought, and her eyes drifted to the newly restored pile of papers. She sighed and closed her eyes. The light above her seemed to dim and she looked up in time to greet the object. One minute Miku was sitting in a chair, the next, she was tackled onto the floor by a massive force. Miku groaned and slid herself half-out from under the weight.

"Gah! Rangiku!" Miku said, angry from the unexpected attack.

"Oh Miku! I've missed you so much! What time is it?" Matsumoto asked, and still clinging to Miku, glanced at the clock hanging from the wall.

"Oh wow…I've been asleep for nearly an hour," Matsumoto said.

"Rangiku, please release me," Miku asked, giving up the will to fight.

"Oops, sorry Miku," Matsumoto said, and released Miku.

"So you were here sleeping for an hour?" Miku questioned.

"Yep! After you dismissed me I headed to-" Matsumoto began but was cut off as Miku interrupted.

"I didn't dismiss you. I looked away for a few seconds and when I looked back you had vanished," Miku objected.

"Really? That's strange…I could've sworn that you had. Anyway, I also went and talked to a few of my…buddies, and asked if they had seen Hitsugaya-taichou around but they hadn't," Matsumoto said.

"Oh," Miku responded dully. It had been about six hours and thirty-five minutes since he had last been seen. Matsumoto looked at Miku thoughtfully for a second, and then her face lit up as if an idea had popped into her head.

"C'mon Miku, we're going out," Matsumoto said excitedly.

"What?! Where?" Miku asked, startled at the unexpected outburst.

"Well…we do need groceries, so let's go shopping! Well…unless you want a repeat of this morning, that is," Matsumoto said with a sarcastic grin.

"Alright," Miku said. It took them an hour after they had reached the store until Miku could drag Matsumoto out. Matsumoto had had found her way to the cosmetics aisle and insisted on buying more than half of the displayed items. In the end, they ended up returning with as much makeup as they had food.

"Miku, would you mind helping me with my makeup?" Matsumoto asked once they were back. Miku turned and scoffed.

"These are your items, Rangiku, you put them away, and I've already taken care of the food," Miku scolded. Matsumoto hung her head in defeat and headed to the back with the two bags. Miku sighed as she re-entered the office and looked at the clock. It was getting later and there was still no word about the whereabouts of Hitsugaya. Miku looked out of the window and watched as the sun sank lower in the sky, turning the clouds into a pinkish-gold color.

"Rangiku," Miku called out.

"Hmm?" came a muffled answer from the kitchen.

"I'm heading out for some fresh air. Watch the office for me will you?" Miku asked.

"Sure," Matsumoto called back, a waving hand visible from down the hall.

"Thank you," Miku said and stepped out. She took a few short steps beyond the overhang and leaped into shunpô. Wind blasted against her face from the swift motion. The wind ceased as she came to a momentary stop on the roof of one building, then built up again as she continued. It died down again as Miku slowed into a run.

'Where are you, Tôshirô-taichou?' Miku thought as she searched the surrounding area with her reiatsu. Sensing nothing, she turned and headed south. Her feet pounded softly on the familiar path that led to another location. She shaded her eyes with her hand as a blinding light reflected off of the lake as the sun continued to set. He wasn't there either. Miku frowned.

'Why am I so concerned about finding him anyways? Well…it is his fault that he didn't tell anyone where he was going to go, in return, causing Rangiku and me to worry all day. That's a good reason to be looking for him. So when I find him, I'll scold him for making the both of us worry," Miku thought, suddenly getting an image of her trying to scold her Captain. 'Then again…that might be a bad idea.' She started to return to her normal pace until she recognized her surroundings. She immediately turned around and headed toward the larger of the buildings. She had almost past the 5th Division office.

"Momo might know where he is," Miku said aloud as she landed gracefully onto the ground. A few of the squad members noticed her arrival and nodded a welcome. She waved back. She continued on to the Captain's office and raised her hand to knock.

"Aizen-taichou, umm, may I ask you something?" Miku heard the shy, quiet voice of Hinamori through the door. Miku froze as she recognized the tone of voice Hinamori was using. Miku had heard her use this once before when Hinamori had talked to her about how she felt. About Aizen.

'This isn't good,' Miku thought and zoned back into the conversation.

"Sure Hinamori. What's wrong?" Aizen asked.

"Umm, well… its not that anything is wrong, it's just that…" Hinamori's voice became softer, "… I was just wondering…about how you felt about me." Miku stiffened.

'She actually came out and said it,' Miku thought. Silence filled the room before Hinamori decided to continue.

"It's just that I care for you a lot and we've been together in the 5th Division for a long time! I need to know if you care for me in the same way that I do!"

Hinamori's voice had become more confident in what she wanted to say. Silence once again returned to the room. Miku visualized Hinamori kneeling on the floor with her face hidden from her Captain. Finally Aizen broke the silence.

"Hinamori, I am aware of your…actions around me, but is that truly what you feel? I'm not sure that you understand what it is that you actually feel for me."

"No! It's true! I've felt like this from the very first time I saw you at the Academy! Ever since then I worked as hard as I could to get here closer to you!" Hinamori said, her voice rising louder. The all-to-familiar silence returned.

'I think…that I should leave,' Miku thought, now feeling awkward at overhearing this. A shuffling sound came from behind the door followed by a gasp.

"Why don't you wait and see if you change how you feel. Then we'll see," Aizen said, voice still calm and controlled.

"T-thank you, Aizen-taichou," Hinamori said as she sniffled. The sound of footsteps neared the door and Miku realized that someone was approaching. Miku spun and shunpôed to the closest wall then hid behind it.

'That was way too close,' Miku thought. There was no way she was going to let Captain Aizen or Hinamori catch her eavesdropping on their conversation. She'd be killed. Miku sighed and leaned her back against the wall. It was late and she wasn't up to asking Hinamori anymore. The sun had long since disappeared and a crescent moon was now visible in the night sky. She exhaled her held breath and watched as it came out in a long, misty cloud.

'That's right. It's November. I wonder how cold it is.' Miku thought and stepped forward. She had decided that she would just wait for him to return instead of trying to find him when he obviously didn't want to be found. Miku began to walk absentmindedly back to the office, losing herself in the moonlight.

She had had left the office in the charge of Matsumoto, but she trusted that nothing bad would happen while she was away. Finally the lights from the offices' fountain were visible. Miku stopped mid-step. Sitting on the edge of the fountain was the silhouette of her Captain staring up at the night sky. She walked towards him and silently stood beside him. He noticed her approach and glanced at her.

"May I sit?" she asked. Hitsugaya shrugged and she sat next to him. They sat in silence as the fountain lights changed from one color to another. Hitsugaya was the first to speak.

"You're not going to ask me where I've been?"

"Should I?" Miku asked, though she was curious. He looked at her then back to the sky.

"Its okay if you need to go off now and then, but at least give us more of a heads up so that we wouldn't worry so much," Miku said with a lighthearted smile.

"You two were worried?" Hitsugaya asked without looking away.

"Well, me a little more than Rangiku," Miku said sheepishly and looked into the water as the light changed to another color. Hitsugaya turned and looked at her. Miku noticed his gaze and sensed something off.

"Tôshirô-taichou, is something wrong?"

"Iie, I'm fine, just, annoyed," he said, and returned his attention to the sky.

"Well, I better head back inside and inform Rangiku that I found you," Miku said, and stood up and stretched.

Hitsugaya returned his teal eyes upon her and scowled.

"You left her, alone?" Hitsugaya asked, annoyance now evident in his voice.

"C'mon Tôshirô-taichou, she can't be that irresponsible…" Miku said, and was followed by an uneasy silence.

"I'll go check on her," Miku said, and dashed halfway to the office, then stopped and turned back to face him.

"Are you coming, Tôshirô-taichou?"

"Yeah…I guess," Hitsugaya said, as he stood and began to follow her.

* * *

Hitsugaya had spent most of his morning at his old house visiting his 'grandmother'. She was overjoyed to see him and how much he 'supposedly' grown. She had asked him how he and Hinamori were faring, and he told her that they were doing fine. After a few hours there, he departed and returned back to the Seireitei. From then he spent another hour relaxing by the lake, watching the water undulate from the wind. By then it was getting late and some of the conversations that he had had with his grandmother made him want to talk to Hinamori. He wandered over to the 5th Division Office and was about to jump down to the door when he saw his Lieutenant. He watched her carefully as she approached the door, and then stopped as a conversation started on the inside. He stayed. He heard. Then he left. Eventually he somehow had arrived at the 10th Division Office and sat down by the edge of the fountain, letting the cool air fill him. Time slipped by and he wouldn't have even noticed it if he had not felt another person approaching him. Hitsugaya turned.

'So she's here too,' Hitsugaya thought. He turned his attention up towards the sky.

"May I sit?" Miku asked him. Seeing no harm in her sitting next to him, he nodded and she sat down. They talked for a bit, until she had said that she'd left Matsumoto alone in the office and decided to check on her.

'She's hopeless,' Hitsugaya thought, shaking his head.

"Are you coming, Tôshirô-taichou?" Miku called out to him from halfway to the office. He sighed and gave off a tiny smirk.

"Yeah…I guess," Hitsugaya said and began to walk after her.

* * *

A/N- Okay, yeah, Hitsugaya didn't get to be 'seen' much in this chapter and I feel that his little ending was kinda cheesy, but I couldn't think of anything else to do, gomen. By the way, all those who know of , I would like to let you guys know that I have a few new BLEACH pic's on there if your interested. (Also, if there are any talented artists out there reading this, I would like to know how you visualize Miku, so if anyone wants to take a shot at drawing her, be my guest.) Constructive criticism accepted in reviews. As always, thank you for your support and until next time (which hopefully will be soon now that school is almost out!)

Kori-Kitsune.

Thank you!

Ending Theme Song- Keep Tryin- Utada Hikaru

Bye


	7. Of a Party and a Bet

**A/N- Hi guys! ( Hides behind a rock as things are thrown at me) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Truly, I have to say that I had been diagnosed with the dreadful Writers Block and kinda lost my inspiration for Hitsugaya (is shocked). But no worries now! Thanks to a few new reviews and favs (and not to mention going to an Anime Convention recently (AWA)) I have fought my way out of the block and came out with this chapter! For now on I shall learn to multitask! Balancing my Senior year, my job, my KamuixOCxSubaru fanfic, a soon upcoming FaixOC fanfic, and my DeviantART works with Kokoro no Yuki! Woohoo! (sweatdrop) I will also go back and fix some newly spotted typos in previous chapters. For example-**

_**"What are you dioing?" Hitsugaya…**_** Anyways, yeah, that's totally what he's supposed to say (sarcasm) Okay, well, enough of me drabbling, it time for Chapter 7!**

Disclaimer- HitsugayaFanGirl does not own BLEACH, Kubo Tite-sensei does.

* * *

Chapter 7- Of a Party and a Bet

* * *

It had been three weeks since Miku first arrived at the Tenth Division and, in that time, nothing really important happened. Miku found it slightly boring actually. Since after Hitsugaya's short disappearance, all Miku was given was paperwork. Now and then she attended Lieutenant Meetings, and sometimes Hitsugaya asked her to help him with jobs. But there never was anything exciting. Miku sighed, for she was currently working on the never ending amount of paperwork.

'No matter how long you work, and how much you get done, the same amount is always there! No wonder Rangiku always disappears!' Miku thought, and looked around the vacant office. Hitsugaya was currently on a mission in the world of the living and as for Matsumoto…well, she was gone. It was December now and the sky had been cloudy and grey for days.

"Its like it could start snowing at any moment," Miku said happily to herself. She put down her pen and walked outside. Cold air greeted her and she sat down on the edge of the walkway. Miku leaned her head against a post and closed her eyes.

"Why is Mi-mi sitting out here all by herself?" a young girl's voice asked from behind Miku. She turned. A small, pink haired, girl was crouched beside her.

"Oh. Hi Yachiru! What are you doing here?"

"Rangiku told me to come by here this afternoon to give me something but I can't seem to find her. Do you know where she is?" Yachiru asked her. Miku shook her head.

"Does anyone ever know where she is?" Miku asked. Yachiru laughed.

"That's Rangiku! Hey, how long have you been here, Mi-mi? Almost a month right?" Yachiru asked, excitement building up in her voice. Miku nodded.

"Great! It's settled then! I'm going to throw you a Congratulations Party! When I find Rangiku, she can help too! The whole Seireitei will be invited!" Yachiru exclaimed joyfully, and began to mumble about cookies, candy, cake, ice cream, and balloons. Miku's jaw dropped. Hitsugaya would be mad.

"Umm, Yachiru, I don't think that-" Miku began, but froze when the little girl turned towards her, her happy moment ruined.

"You don't think what, Mi-mi?" She asked. Miku gulped.

"I don't think that…the whole Seireitei could be invited. Then there wouldn't be enough candy for you," Miku said quickly, not wanting to anger the girl. Yachiru's face beamed.

"Okay! Will just keep it to some of the officers! I have so much to plan!" Yachiru began to mumble as she walked away. Miku sighed, and slumped down onto the ground.

'Tôshirô-taichou's gonna kill me.'

* * *

Miku sat on the couch impatiently. Matsumoto had arrived about an hour ago after an apparent run-in with Yachiru. Miku sighed exasperatedly, stood up, and began to pace. Hitsugaya was due to arrive at any minute.

'What do I do? What do I do? Do I tell him? Ugghh…he's gonna _kill _me,' Miku thought, her mind racing. In the background, she heard Matsumoto chattering excitedly on the phone. From what Miku had already overheard, the party was to be held at 8 o'clock and there were _a lot_ of people coming. There were three hours left. There was a soft click behind Miku and she turned around…to meet Hitsugaya.

"Konban wa, Tôshirô-taichou, uhh, how was your day?" Miku asked kindly, hoping to get on his good side. He was silent as he shrugged off his winter coat and placed it on a rack.

"Complicated. After Ukitake-taichou, Kenpachi-taichou, and I reviewed an officers profile, Ukitake tried to give me a bag of candy," Hitsugaya said. He then looked over at Matsumoto, who still happened to be talking excitedly.

"Yeah! That sounds great! Oh! He's back, I'll see you soon! Ja," Matsumoto said as she hung up the phone. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Welcome back, Hitsugaya-taichou! Your just in time to help set up for the party!" Matsumoto said joyfully. Hitsugaya froze **(lol)**, his expression unreadable.

"What are you talking about, Matsumoto?" he asked. Miku began to slowly creep out of the room.

"Well, you see, Yachiru had talked to Miku this afternoon and decided that she was going to throw a party to congratulate Miku on her success. I later ran into Yachiru and was informed about the plan and decided to join in on it. It wasn't until I had returned, that I had remembered that tomorrow was your birthday! So I got on the phone and told Yachiru about it and we're combining the two events! Isn't it great, taichou?!" Matsumoto said, oblivious to the momentary shock on Hitsugaya's face. Miku took a step back into the room.

"Tomorrow's your birthday? Why haven't you told anyone? I could've already gotten you a gift," Miku said, diverting the party topic. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh no you don't!" Matsumoto said loudly, startling them, "I see what you're trying to do here and it won't work!"

"And that is?" Miku asked confused.

"You're trying to escape and miss the party! Well I won't have it!" Matsumoto said in a scolding manner.

"Matsumoto, you're being ridiculous. I have to head back to the barracks to drop off some papers," Hitsugaya said, as he lifted a small package. Matsumoto was suddenly in front of him with her arms spread.

"You're not leaving either. That can wait. Neither of you are leaving until this party is over." Matsumoto said with a smug look. Hitsugaya tilted his head slightly.

"And how exactly do you plan on keeping us here, Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya said with a smirk. However, the door behind him opened and Matsumoto grinned.

"You'll stay here _Shiro-chan_ unless you want some embarrassing childhood stories released," Hinamori said as she entered with a box of decorations. Miku groaned.

'She's in on it too,' Miku thought bewildered. Hitsugaya glared at them and then turned away.

"I'll remember this later," he said as he walked off.

"Now that that's settled, let's get started!" Matsumoto said happily, "But first, Miku, you're going to have to stay in your room. Sorry, but we want it to surprise you. From here 'til the party, you and Hitsugaya-taichou are under 'room arrest'." Matsumoto said with a laugh and she gently pushed Miku to her room.

'Seriously?' Miku thought as Matsumoto waved a small good-bye and shut the door. Miku glanced at the clock. The party started in another two-and-a-half hours.

* * *

Miku was bored. She had wasted most of her time working (on the few things that she had in her room), reading, and eventually taking a nap. After an hour or so, Miku was brought food and given a bathroom break. Walking back, Matsumoto was now at Hitsugaya's door.

"C'mon, taichou, you have to eat. Open the door," Matsumoto said to the other side.

"Go away," came the stern response. Matsumoto sighed and placed the tray of food onto the floor.

"What's up?" Miku asked her. Unexpectedly, Matsumoto laughed.

"He's just mad 'cause we caught him trying to escape earlier," Matsumoto said and got louder, "but I'm still going to leave the food outside of the door just incase he gets hungry. Since Miku has been a good girl, she'll be allowed to walk around this hallway," she finished with a grin.

"But there'll still be someone stationed in front of the office just in case you try to escape," Matsumoto said as she bent down and whispered into Miku's ear.

"O-okay," Miku replied, and Matsumoto winked and left. Miku stood there in silence pondering what she could do next before Hitsugaya's door opened. His thin figure bent down, picked up the tray of food, and walked back into the confines of his room. He sat down quietly at his desk, pushing aside the plate.

"Are you coming in, or not?" he asked.

"Oh," was Miku's response and she walked in. Unlike the last time when Miku had been in here, it was more organized, however, there was still paperwork lying around.

"So…enjoy your day off so far?" Miku asked after a long period of silence. He didn't even look up from his food.

'I'll take that as a 'no',"

"I heard that you tried to escape? How'd that work?" Miku tried again, mentally slamming her head against a wall at her pathetic attempt at a conversation. This time, Hitsugaya actually put down his chopsticks. Slowly, he turned and stared at her stupidly.

"What do you think? Abarai spotted me climbing out of the window," Hitsugaya said.

"Abarai?" Miku asked questioningly.

"Renji Abarai. He's currently an officer in Squad Eleven who just took a placement test. Evidently, there are a lot more people coming to this _party_ than I thought," Hitsugaya said nonchalantly.

"Is that the reason you had to go over to the Eleventh Building this morning?" Miku asked. He looked at her and nodded.

"So, other than trying to escape, how have you been?"

"Peachy," Hitsugaya said with an annoyed look and turned back to his food. Miku smirked at his response and crossed his room to the window. The light grey clouds from earlier had now darkened, and the weather had gotten colder.

"I wonder when it will start snowing?" Miku said silently.

*"It won't happen," Hitsugaya's voice said beside her, "there's not enough moisture accumulated in the air for it to fall."

"You never know, there's still the possibility," Miku said stubbornly. Hitsugaya glanced at her and grimaced.*

"You wield an ice-and-wind type zanpakuto, and you think that there is a possibility for it to snow without water?" Hitsugaya asked her. Miku stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll make a deal with you, if it doesn't snow by tonight, then I'll take up double the amount of paperwork, but if it does snow, you'll have to be more sociable," Miku said. Hitsugaya took in the offer and then smirked.

"Deal," he said confidently.

"Shiro-chan! Miku! Where are yo-" Hinamori's voice called from the hallway as she passed Hitsugaya's room.

"C'mon! It's time for you two to get out there!" Hinamori said as she spotted the two together, rushed into his room and grabbed both Miku and Hitsugaya by the arm.

"_Hitsugaya-taichou_," Hitsugaya murmured underneath his breath.

* * *

There was only one word to describe the party. Chaotic. After Miku and Hitsugaya had been forced into the main office (to which they had found completely rearranged) there had been a variety of foods to eat and games to participate in. Matsumoto had apparently invited everyone that Miku had met, plus some. Besides Matsumoto, Yachiru and Hinamori, there was Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ichimaru, and Captain Ukitake, who brought with him Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. And much to Miku's surprise, she enjoyed it. It was a few good hours into the party that Miku had noticed something…missing.

"Where's Tôshirô-taichou?" Miku said to herself. She took in another quick scan of the room. The white-haired captain was gone.

'Traitor,' Miku thought, and quietly slipped away as well. Miku wandered the building, finding Hitsugaya's room vacant of…well, Hitsugaya.

'If I were an aloof, unsociable captain, where would I go to escape noisy people?' Miku thought, and looked up at the roof. A smile spread across her face and she jumped up.

"You could have at least _tried_ to enjoy the party, Tôshirô-taichou," Miku said as she came up from behind him.

"There is no way in hell that they could force me to play Twister," Hitsugaya said angrily. Miku laughed, and got sent a glare. She walked up to him and sat down. They sat in silence as sounds from the party vibrated out from the building.

"You enjoyed the party, didn't you?" Hitsugaya said, staring out into the sky. Miku smiled sheepishly.

"It wasn't that bad. It's nice to do something different every now and then. Oh! Before I forget," Miku said, remembering something. From the inside of her sleeve she pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Hitsugaya. He eyed it cautiously and took it. With a slide of his hand, he ripped open the top and pulled out a dark blue bookmark with a tiny crystal snowflake hanging from a string at the top.

"I didn't have time to go and get you something, but this was my favorite and I thought you might like it too. Happy Birthday, Tôshirô," Miku said with a smile. His teal eyes stared at her for a few minutes before they turned to the sky. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Thank you for the gift, Miku. You win," he said softly. Miku looked at him questioningly. Then something soft and cold landed on her cheek. She looked up in awe.

"It's snowing."

* * *

**A/N- Well, there you go. Maybe this time if I get enough reviews I can send out another chapter quicker (why does my inspiration keep disappearing!) **

**Okay, the asterisks are there for a reason. Last year I took an Oceanography class and we were studying water, snow, etc. and my teacher had just told us that it was currently cold enough for it to snow, but there wasn't enough moisture in the atmosphere for snow to form. Twenty minutes later, however, one of my fellow classmates had turned around and shouted "Oh…my…god, its snowing!" **

**We all looked at our teacher for an explanation for what he called that. It was a great day. It also happened to be February 27 (my friend's birthday) three days before mine! (leap year) Agh! Why can't I get snow on my birthday! Anyways….snow is good. Happy Birthday Tôshirô! **


	8. Ice and Snow

Kokoro no Yuki

**A/N- Gomenasai everyone! Now that I'm out of school my life has been chaotic and I have been introduced to the REAL WORLD. To think that it actually SNOWED on my birthday…in MARCH! (I got my wish) Lol. BUT! I have been able to push aside these things and re-find my love for Hitsu-kun! Thanks for being patient everyone! Here it is…chapter 8!**

Disclaimer- HitsugayaFanGirl does not own Hitsugaya…I mean…BLEACH, only Kubo Tite does.

* * *

Opening Theme Song~ ai ta Kokoro- UVERworld

Chapter 8- Ice and Snow

* * *

Miku let out a frustrated sigh as she set her pen down. Once again, Hitsugaya had been called to a Captain's meeting and Matsumoto was nowhere to be seen. Paperwork had become a daily routine and Miku was getting quite sick of it herself. Of course, things had dulled down now after New Year's. Matsumoto had gotten drunk and Hitsugaya eventually gave everyone the day off just to get some peace and quiet. Miku let out another sigh as she reread the same sentence for the ninth time.

'Argh I can't take this anymore!' Miku thought as she leaned back in her chair. She had completed a total of one hundred and twenty-four documents since the start of the day, and she had had enough.

'_At __least__ finish one more to make it one hundred and twenty-five,'_ a voice from inside her head told her. Miku groaned.

'I've already read this nine times. Nine! Let me rest, Shirôryu,' Miku responded to her zanpakuto mentally. She got a mental image of the pearl-white dragon scoffing.

'_Then get up, get a drink, or some fresh air, or something, and then finish it! You know it annoys me when you leave something half completed! Why do you think I kept bugging you before you became a Shinigami? It's because I knew you had talent in you!' _ Shirôryu told Miku, an edge of pride in her voice. Miku stared at the clock on the wall, watching as the hands moved closer to the four. She sighed and stood up, receiving a smug feeling from her zanpakuto.

After writing a quick note, saying that she was going out for a few seconds, Miku took off with no destination in mind.

'_Yeah, so, where are you going?' _Shirôryu asked her.

'I don't know! You're the one who told me to 'get some fresh air'!' Miku replied angrily. She had gotten out of the office because she wasn't being left alone, and now that she was out…

'_Miku! You know I was trying to help you!' _The dragon growled.

"Sure…" Miku said aloud as she approached a small shopping stand.

'_That's it…Miku, head to the Training Barracks.'_

Miku stopped.

'What? Why?'

_'You haven't trained with me in a long time and it seems that you have forgotten something. I'll await you there.'_ With that the dragon vanished from her mind.

* * *

"What's gotten into her?" Miku wondered as she headed back to the office. Since it wasn't war time, shinigami were not allowed to carry their weapons with them at all times, so her zanpakuto currently was in her room. Shirôryu normally had the same attitude as Miku, as all zanpakuto were supposed to, but this was unusual. As she stepped in the building, she noticed that Hitsugaya had returned. He briefly looked up from his desk, and then went back to work.

"So what was the Captain's meeting about or is it too top-secret?" Miku asked him. He looked up again and motioned for Miku to approach his desk.

"Renji Abarai is to become the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division tomorrow. So there's going to be another pointless meeting with all of the Captain's and Lieutenant's, and probably Matsumoto's going to try and throw a party once she finds out. So I'm trying to do as much work as I can now, since tomorrow looks completely hopeless." Hitsugaya said, as he began to go back to work.

"Umm…well…good luck with that," Miku told him. At this he looked up swiftly. At this moment, she realized her mistake and backtracked.

"W-Well you see, I've already finished more than half of my paperwork and for some reason Shirôryu is angry with me and told me that 'I've forgotten something,' so now she's making me go to the Training Barracks and I've already done one hundred and twenty-four documents-" Miku began to nervously explain while staring into angry teal eyes. She began to wonder what was worse, an angry Hitsugaya or an angry dragon zanpakuto.

"One hundred and twenty-four?" He asked her, his voice calm.

"Yes! I tried to do one more but I just kept rereading it over and over!"

"Fine. Let's go." Hitsugaya said and slowly stood. Miku blinked.

"Huh?"

"Go get you zanpakuto and let's go. I'm going with you."

"Oh, o-okay." Miku turned and ran to her room. By the time she had got there, grabbed Shirôryu, he was outside her door waiting. His sword, Hyôrinmaru was strapped across his back.

"Tôshirô-taichou, are you going to train too?" Miku asked him. He shrugged.

"Maybe." Was his short response. The 10th Division Training Barracks, the same place where Miku had given the exam. There was a small crowd of people and among them…

"Rangiku! This is where you've been?!" Miku called across the grounds. The golden-blonde rushed over and grabbed both Hitsugaya and Miku in a hug. Air left Miku's lungs and she felt her body becoming numb.

"Matsumoto…I'll…demote you…" they were instantly released. Miku gasped. 'Air, glorious, air.' She looked over to see Hitsugaya recovering as well.

"I'm sorry Taichou, Miku, I just didn't expect to see you two over here." Matsumoto apologized.

"It's alright Rangiku, I just came over here to do some training. Shirôryu won't leave me alone about it." Miku explained.

"Reeeally?! So are you two going to fight? Oh, this is going to be such a cool match! I have to go get everybody!" Matsumoto said with excitement and shunpôed off, leaving Miku standing there, stunned.

"Tôshirô-taichou…am I really going to fight you?" Miku asked, still looking off in Matsumoto's direction.

"Why else would I have Hyôrinmaru?" Hitsugaya replied with a slight smirk.

* * *

Miku had never been more nervous in her entire existence. How was she supposed to fight against her own Captain?! She could always back out, but there were already too many witnesses and plus…what would Hitsugaya think of her? No. She would fight. She would fight. She would…embarrass herself like hell in front of half of the Seireitei. Miku stood watching in horror as Matsumoto finally returned with the rest of the 'audience' to watch the fight. They filed into the stands and sat down.

'Oh…gawd…breathe, Miku, breathe, you can do this. No pressure. None at all,' Miku tried to calm herself.

"GO MIKU!! GIVE IT ALL YOU'VE GOT!!! HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU, IF YOU HURT HER…" Matsumoto cheered from the sidelines. Miku looked over to Hitsugaya.

"Tôshirô-taichou…" Miku begged. Never mind, it wasn't too late to back out. Hitsugaya lifted his right hand back towards his sword.

"Let's give them a good show, Miku." He said with a smirk.

'Who are you and what have you done with my Captain?' Miku thought. There was a flash, and he was gone.

'Crap, he's actually serious!' Miku thought and she moved into shunpô as well. There was a flash of silver and Miku drew her sword. There was a clash of metal as Hyôrinmaru and Shirôryu collided. Miku forced herself back from the impact, and swung around to meet a second attack. He was giving her no time to attack.

'Shimatta,' Miku inwardly cursed as she blocked another blow. They had been fighting now for five minutes, with Miku on the defensive.

'I have to distance myself from him, or else…!' Miku quickly placed her left palm over her hilt.

"Hado Number 1! Thrust!" Miku called out as they collided again, forcing Hitsugaya a few feet away from her.

'Now-' Snow blasted out of the guard of her sword, and engulfed the blade.

"Rise above the Frozen Seas, Shirôryu!" Miku summoned her zanpakuto's shikai. The snow shattered, revealing a pure-white blade. Hitsugaya paused for a second, considering something, and Miku attacked.

"Tatsumaki-kori!" Miku called out as she slashed through the air, sending a twister of ice spiraling towards Hitsugaya. And he just stood there.

"Tôshirô-taichou!" Miku called out, and dispersed rest of the attack.

"Baka, you don't stop attacking just because I might get hurt," Hitsugaya said from behind Miku. She turned. Hitsugaya was unharmed.

"Nani? How did…?" Miku began.

"How? I'll show you. Hado Number 31, Shakkahô!" Hitsugaya said, sending a small sphere of energy flying at her. With a yelp, Miku jumped into the air to dodge.

'Argh, he is such a cheater! I was going to use that!' Miku complained as she landed. Miku gripped Shirôryu tighter.

'_Then use something that he can't use!'_ Shirôryu's voice told her. Miku smirked.

'Alright. Let's do this,' Miku thought as she readjusted her stance. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

'Yeah, yeah, Tôshirô-taichou, I'm about to do something…' Miku thought as she continued to plan. Then, Hitsugaya moved.

'Kuso. Where is he?' Miku looked around and found him in the air. Miku took a step back.

"Oh…no…" she said aloud. Water and ice was spiraling out of Hitsugaya's sword.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyôrinmaru!" Hitsugaya called out. The water and ice continued to build up and spiral around until it formed a giant dragon of ice circling Hitsugaya.

'Shirôryu, this ought to be in the rule books under 'cheating.' You don't have an attack like that do you?' Miku thought. The dragon just chuckled.

'_Right now, it seems that the best offense is a good defense.'_ She suggested.

'What? And he'll just freeze everything I use? How am I supposed to...!' Miku looked up. And right into the crimson eyes of the ice dragon.

"Hado Number 31! Shakkahô!" Miku called out, sending a sphere of red energy from her hands, aimed straight down the dragon's mouth. On impact, the dragon exploded, the fire spell ripping it apart.

'So that's what you did to my attack, huh?' Miku thought. Hitsugaya attacked again, swinging his blade down sending another dragon flying towards Miku.

"Tatsumaki-kori!" Miku called out, once again slicing the air and sending a twister of ice. The dragon and the twister collided, struggled, and both attacks exploded. The people in the stands were safe thanks to a protective shield, which was their luck, for ice was everywhere.

'Whoa,' Miku though in amazement.

'_Miku!'_ Shirôryu roared a warning. Miku looked up just in time to raise her zanpakuto to block. Causing her to slip and fall on the ice.

"Ohhhhhhh," Miku groaned. In the back of her mind, Shirôryu was laughing. Or, what the equivalent of a dragon could be laughing.

'_I can't…believe…you slipped. On ICE!!!- _there was extremelaughter here- _your own element!' _ Shirôryu had obviously forgiven Miku. She was still lying on the cold ground, not wanting to get up and embarrass herself any further.

'Let's just wait until they all go home. There's nothing to see here.' Miku closed her eyes.

"Miku?" an all too familiar voice asked from above her. She opened her eyes. Hitsugaya was bending over next to her with a worried look in his eyes.

"Are you all right?" he asked. At this, she scoffed.

"Yeah, fine. Never been better. I just embarrassed myself in front of a huge crowd of people that I know, slipped on ice, etcetera. And now my head does kind of hurt, with Shirôryu laughing and all." Miku stopped. There was a large crowd of laughing people heading this way. That was one thing she did not want to deal with. Hitsugaya noticed this too and looked back at her.

"Just nod and agree with me, okay?" was all he said.

"Umm…okay?" Suddenly, the ground was no longer beneath her and she was being carried.

"H-Hey?! Put me down!" Miku demanded, she felt her cheeks growing hot.

"Quiet. You want out of this or not?" It was a simple question. Miku sighed. They had approached the group, which apparently, Matsumoto was with.

"TAICHOU!? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Matsumoto yelled. Miku cringed.

"Matsumoto, stop yelling. I'm taking her back to the office, if it's anything worse, I'll inform the Forth Division right away and have them send someone over. Understand?" Hitsugaya told the Third seat. Matsumoto nodded.

"Alright, but I'll be back in an hour!"

"Alright." Hitsugaya said and left. After they were out of earshot of the Training Barracks, Miku opened her eyes.

"Tôshirô-taichou, you're not seriously going to carry me all the way, are you?" Miku asked.

"I would honestly put you down now, but we might run into some of the people who saw our little 'scenario'." Hitsugaya said as he rolled his eyes. Miku glared at him and in the process noticed something.

"Hey, Tôshirô-taichou, when you draw Hyôrinmaru don't you rip the sheath? Then how come…where did…?" Miku was at loss for words. Hitsugaya looked down at her, and just grinned.

* * *

**A/N- Hahaha, I love the ending for this chapter! So, yeah I'm back…and already working on chapter 9, so I'll see you again soon! Thanks to all who have reviewed! (lol, I'm the fanfiction writer that everyone's angry at for updating maybe 3-4 times a year…sorry)**

Ending Theme Song~ Keep Tryin- Utada Hikaru

Bloopers- 'Yeah, yeah, pretty boy…lol, XD I was laughing so hard. I wanted to put it, but I just couldn't have Miku saying that(but I bet that would have distracted him…)

See Ya!~


	9. Conversations

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- Hi guys! I finally figured out a way to get past what was holding me back from writing, so…the chapters should be coming a lot faster now. Yay! Plus…(dramatic pause) I also finally got to see the DiamondDust Rebellion! Hitsugaya was soooo cute at the ending!

Oh, and happy late 4th of July!/ Independence Day!

Disclaimer- I do not own BLEACH, but I would like to own a Hitsugaya keychain.

* * *

Opening Theme Song~ ai ta Kokoro- UVERworld

Chapter 9- Conversations

* * *

Miku sighed as they entered the dimly lit office building. Her head was beginning to hurt worse now that they had left the Training Barracks.

'Figures…now I actually _am_ injured,' Miku thought, as Hitsugaya placed her on the sofa in his office.

"How are you feeling?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"Umm, I'm fine. A little hungry, though…" Miku told him, not wanting to confess the truth. He nodded and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Wait, you don't have to…" Miku started.

"You fell and hit your head, Miku. Stay here while I get you something for you." Hitsugaya told her, his voice calm but full of authority.

"O-okay," Miku said, stunned. He left the room and Miku focused on staring at the ceiling.

'He saw right through that…' Miku thought and closed her eyes. Not long after, there was movement in front of her and she looked up. Hitsugaya had returned and in his hands he carried a small plate of food, drink, and medicine.

"Here. I called the 4th Division and the best thing to do for now is to take that and rest. But don't think you're off the hook yet, I still expect you to finish that last document." Hitsugaya said with a small smirk as he sat down at his desk and picked up a stack of papers. Miku groaned and sat up. She ate a little of the food and turned to the next item. The medicine was in a powder form…and was green. Miku looked up.

"Tôshirô-taichou, do I really have to take this? It's…_green_," Miku asked her captain. He nodded and Miku looked at the stuff questionably.

'Here goes nothing,' Miku thought and slid the chalky substance onto her tongue. She immediately regretted it. A horrible bitter taste filled her mouth and Miku quickly grabbed her tea glass. She drained the cup and gasped.

"That was disgusting!" Hitsugaya just stared.

"Did you expect cherry flavor?" He asked.

"Well…you never know." Miku shrugged and stood.

'_If it had been cherry, it would have been pink,' _Shirôryu commented.

'Oh really? So you've decided to return now, huh?' Miku asked her zanpakutô as she sat down at her desk.

'_Well, seeing as I have nothing better to do…yes.'_ There was a moment of silence from the dragon and Miku began to finish her work.

'_Miku considering your opponent today, you did well, I'm proud. And although you may not notice it…I think he likes you.' _Shirôryu said. Miku almost fell out of her chair.

'NANI?! Are you crazy, Shirôryu? Him? Tôshirô-taichou? Liking me? That's funny. I would be laughing right now, but he'd wonder if I was sane. What makes you think he likes me?' Miku asked her zanpakutô.

'_Well, for one, he's staring at you right now.'_ Shirôryu told her simply. Miku looked up and sure enough, he was staring at her. Miku quickly looked back down.

'_See?' _

'That doesn't mean anything! He probably was just seeing if I had finished the work or not!' Miku mentally yelled at her zanpakutô.

'_Oh really-'_

"I'm back!" a loud greeting came from the entrance as Matsumoto returned. However, she was not alone. Following her in the office was Shûhei Hisagi, Momo Hinamori, Izuru Kira, and Gin Ichimaru. Upon seeing this, Hitsugaya scowled and threw down his pen.

'Looks like he's given up for now,' Miku thought and put her pen down as well.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya began, but stopped as Matsumoto rushed over to Miku and hugged her.

"Oh, Miku! You're so sweet! Here you are, still working, even after getting beaten up by Mr. Work-a-holic over there. I know! Come with us! We're about to go get Renji and have a celebration party for his promotion! What do you say?" Matsumoto said excitedly.

"Wha? N-" Miku tried to back out. She knew that Matsumoto plus Hisagi plus Kira plus party equaled sake.

"Come on Miku, it'll be fun. Shiro-chan can come with us too, if he wants too." Hinamori stepped in, turning to Hitsugaya as she said the last part.

"No, thank you, Hinamori-fukutaichou, and its _Hitsugaya-taichou_ to you," he declined.

"Hmph," Hinamori huffed as she puffed out her cheeks and turned back to Miku.

"You will come, won't you?" Hinamori begged her eyes wide. Miku sighed, giving in.

"Fine." There was a set of cheers from the guys.

"Haha! I knew that bringing Momo would work!" Kira said.

"But I'm only coming because I can't let any of you guys drink!" Miku tried to sound reasonable in front of Hitsugaya.

"Now Miku, why do ya think I'm here?" Ichimaru said with a grin. Miku just stared at the captain.

"Because you need something fun to do?" She replied and Ichimaru's grin faltered for a second then became wider.

"Ya already know me well, Miku," Ichimaru said with a chuckle. Matsumoto laughed and Hitsugaya glowered at her.

"Miku, don't stay out late, Abarai's promotion is at 10am. Matsumoto, if anyone has any problems tomorrow, I'll know exactly who to point at." Hitsugaya warned, and they nodded. Miku stood and turned.

"So…where are we going?" Miku asked the group.

"Well, Renji's going to be at the 11th Division with Ikkaku and Yumichika, so that's where we'll be meeting them." Hisagi told her. Hitsugaya watched them as they began to walk out.

"The 11th Division? Shouldn't he be at the 6th Division by now?" Miku asked, her voice sounding a little worried. With the exception of Yachiru, the people at the 11th Division scared her.

"He won't officially be there until tomorrow, so, no. Even you didn't arrive here until the day of you're promotion." Matsumoto pointed out.

"True…" Miku said and walked out the door. Hinamori quickly joined her side, and next to her, Izuru. While Matsumoto, Ichimaru, and Hisagi walked behind them. The sun had long since set along the horizon and a few stars were out.

"Dang…it's still cold," Hisagi muttered under his breath.

"Well what do you expect? Its still January…in fact, Miku, shouldn't you're birthday be coming up soon?" Hinamori said, turning her body halfway around to face Hisagi.

"NANI?! When Miku?! Tell us!" Matsumoto demanded.

"Uh, the 23rd, why? You're not going to try and plan a party like you did for Tôshirô-taichou, are you? 'Cause I'll request a task to the Human world if you try." Miku told them. Matsumoto grinned evilly, and Miku just glared back.

"Oh, c'mon Miku, just think it over. You have two weeks anyways." Hinamori tried to reason.

"Fine," Miku told her.

'Two weeks. Plenty of time to get away from these people.' She thought and inwardly grinned. After a few more minutes they had reached the 11th Division, and people were everywhere. Gathered outside near a giant bonfire, people were talking, dancing, drinking, and a few people were starting to spar. Sitting right next to the fire was the Captain of the 11th Division, Kenpachi Zaraki. Right next to him…

"Mi-mi! HI! Mi-mi, over here!" Yachiru called from his shoulder, waving her arms wildly. Miku paused. Under normal circumstances she would go to greet her fellow Lieutenant, but…Kenpachi Zaraki grinned and motioned for her to join them. Miku swallowed nervously and walked closer.

"Hey! How are you doing, Mi-mi? I haven't talked to you since Hitsu-taichou's birthday!" Yachiru said excitedly as she stuck a marshmallow onto a stick.

'Hitsu-taichou?'

"I've been doing fine, Yachiru." Miku said with a smile. At this, Zaraki looked up from the fire.

"So…I heard that you fought against you're Captain today? Am I right?" He asked her, a toughness in his voice.

"Uh…yeah, I just needed to do some training and he-" Miku started to explain as she stared at the intimidating Captain.

"Relax, Kenny, Mi-mi's a good fighter, but you wouldn't want to fight her. Here…eat this." Yachiru intervened, as she pulled the marshmallow from the fire and handed it to Zaraki.

"Thanks," Zaraki said as he took the marshmallow and ate it in one go. Miku was grossed out.

"Uh…I think I'm going to find…Momo." Miku said, and she bowed. Yachiru jumped off of Zaraki's shoulder.

"Cool! I'll come with you! Stay here, Kenny!" Yachiru ordered and they walked away.

"Yachiru, was he really going to try and fight me?" Miku asked, after they were out of earshot of the 11th Division Captain. Yachiru grinned.

"That's Kenny. He heard of your fight and probably wanted to see how good you really were. I just told him that he wouldn't want to fight you to get you out of that situation. Kenny's a tough person, but Miku has some good skills too." Yachiru said happily.

"Huh? You watched my fight?" Miku asked.

"Yep! It was soooo funny when Miku fell down though!" Yachiru said with a giggle. Miku frowned. She had wanted to forget that. Miku soon spotted Hisagi and Izuru talking by a table and they walked up to them.

"Hey, have you two seen Momo?" She asked either one of them.

"I think she was looking for Renji. Want help finding them?" Hisagi offered.

"No thanks, you two can stay and enjoy the party, me and Yachiru have it covered, right?"

"Right!" Yachiru said, her tone bubbly.

"I'll take the left section and you can take the right, got it Yachiru?" Miku asked.

"Got it!" Yachiru said and took off. Miku grinned.

'She's so hyperactive. I wonder…If she does find Momo, what will she do then?' Miku thought and shook her head in amusement. She walked, and walked, and walked. Then finally…she decided to ask people…the scary people.

"Umm…hi, I'm looking for-" Miku began.

"Get lost!" an 11th Division member told her.

'Seriously? Okay…how about some of these other people…'

"Hi! I'm looking for-" Miku began, but was cut off again by the new people.

"We don't want any!" they said and they walked away. Miku was pissed.

'Can't a girl get any help around here? Oh, wait…Hisagi...' Miku turned back around and headed back to the main section of the 11th Division complex. It was much later now, a crescent moon hung low in the night sky. Miku sighed.

'Really. I'm starting to think this is what people like to do around here. Disappearing. First Tôshirô-taichou, now Momo…actually…Rangiku does it _all_ the time! Geez, why didn't I see this sooner! Who's going to go next!? Renji?' Miku thought. She let out a frustrated sigh and stepped into the main 11th complex. There was a sudden flash of pink and Miku was tackled to the ground.

"Mi-mi! I've found them! I've found them! Look, look!" Yachiru exclaimed, as she pointed vivaciously to a corner. Tied together on a chair were Renji and Hinamori, struggling to get free.

"Uh…you tied them to a chair…" Miku said, now hesitant of her tiny friend.

"Yep! Yachiru found Momo talking with Renji, and tied them up! Then I brought them back to Mi-mi!" Yachiru beamed. At this, Renji and Hinamori looked up from their struggling and glared.

"Wait! Ah, no Yachiru! I wanted you to help me find them! Not tie them up! Help me get them out!" Miku said worriedly, she wanted to make it home alive tonight. They quickly untied the two, who seemed quite angry.

"Yachiru! What was that for? Renji and I were in a very serious conversation!" Hinamori scolded the pink haired Lieutenant.

"Calm down, Momo! I was trying to find you and she wanted to help. She just went overboard, that's all." At this, Hinamori calmed down.

"Oi! You found them! Hurry, they want to start!" Kira said as caught up to them.

"Start? Start what?" Miku was confused.

"Alright, I'm ready. C'mon, guys." Renji said as he stepped forward.

"Matte! What's about to happen?!" Miku asked, now getting worried. At this, Hinamori laughed.

"It's okay. He's just going to be seen off by Zaraki-taichou. It's nothing to get truly worried about. He can handle it. It's a tradition honored in the 11th Division." Hinamori explained. Miku nodded.

"If you say so."

Turns out that the 'honored tradition' was a little sparing match between Renji and Captain Zaraki. It was actually quite an impressive match. After fifteen minutes, they both stopped and everyone applauded.

'I'm glad I didn't have to fight this guy,' Miku thought as she watched the two shake hands. She was now officially glad that she hadn't been sent into this Division. Renji slowly walked over to where Hinamori and Miku were sitting. He sat down violently, clearly exhausted. Miku took a sip of the drink that she had gotten before the match.

"Have fun out there?" Hisagi asked sarcastically from beside Miku. Renji scowled.

"Oh yeah, tons. Captain Zaraki is a great person to fight with." Renji responded with a roll of the eye. Part of it was sarcasm, but the other part seemed to have respect. Miku giggled and Hinamori joined her laughter.

'I wonder how Tôshirô-taichou is doing right now…in fact…maybe I should be heading back.' Miku thought and looked around.

"What's wrong Miku?" Hinamori asked her when Miku suddenly stood up. Miku just smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm going to head back now. It was fun, thank you for inviting me." Miku said with a short bow. Hisagi stood.

"No problem, Miku. I'll walk you back, since the 9th Division Barracks are close to yours." Hisagi offered.

"Umm, alright?" It came out like a question. Miku placed her cup down and headed to the entrance. It turned out that Hisagi was a real quiet person, and it was awkward. Miku stared at the ground and then at the taller Lieutenant.

'Why did he offer to walk me back to the 10th Division Barracks?' Miku thought to herself. She got a reply.

_'Maybe out of __kindness__ Miku. Geez!' _Shirôryu had returned.

'Thanks, Shirôryu. You're starting to sound like Rangiku. ' Miku told the pearl-colored dragon. Shirôryu snorted.

'_Pftt. As if. I'm the reflection of your soul. I act as you do. That means that __you're__ acting like Rangiku.' _ The dragon retorted.

'I will _never_ be like Rangiku,' Miku thought, imagining her laziness. Shirôryu chuckled and like mist, disappeared again from Miku's conscious. Miku snapped back to reality to notice that they had reached the front entrance of the 10th Division Barracks.

"Uh, well, arigato, Hisagi, for walking me back." Miku thanked him and he nodded.

"No problem. Ja ne." Hisagi said with a smile and walked off. Miku sighed. It had been a long night, and by what Tôshirô-taichou had told her, tomorrow was going to be a long day. She slowly passed one of the small rock gardens, admiring the work, and slid open the front door. Hitsugaya was still up, but no longer working.

"Tôshirô-taichou," Miku greeted with a smile. He nodded, and Miku crossed the room over to the sofa and sat down. Miku glanced at the clock; it was the first time since she had left the office that she had checked the time. Her eyes widened.

"I've been gone for two and a half hours?!" Miku asked. At this he scowled, his teal eyes narrowed dangerously. She was in trouble.

"Yeah. And the last one to return too. Luckily, Matsumoto arrived just a few minutes ago, so I'll let it slide. Now, to your room! I'll expect you awake and ready at 6am, got it?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"Hai!" Miku responded with a nod and ran down the hall to her room.

"How…did I just avoid that?' Miku thought as she slid the door open to her room. There was a slight whisper in the back of her mind as she changed and got into her bed.

'_Maybe, it's because he likes you.'_

* * *

Miku's hand fell on her alarm clock before it rang, at 5:24. Her night's sleep had been irritable and restless, thanks to Shirôryu's comment. At the most, she probably received a total of three hours of sleep. Miku stretched, dressed, and pulled on her Lieutenant's badge over her arm. She glanced at the clock again. She had ten more minutes before her Captain expected her. Miku yawned and gazed out her window. A golden-pinkish hue was starting to light up the sky as the sun began to rise.

"I wonder if Tôshirô-taichou would like some tea…" Miku wondered left her room. Once she was in the kitchen, she soon had a kettle of tea broiling, and had three cups out. There was a soft sound behind her and Miku turned. Hitsugaya had entered the kitchen as well and sat down at a table.

"Ohayo, Tôshirô-taichou. Would you like some tea?" Miku offered.

"Please." Hitsugaya said, and Miku picked the kettle of tea up and poured for two. She walked over to the table, handed him his cup, and sat down across from him. Silence passed between them. Slowly, Miku's eyes began to droop. Hitsugaya noticed and sighed.

"This is why you should've gotten back sooner. Now you're going to have to deal with Yamamoto-soutaichou's ridiculously long meetings. _Yours_doesn't count, because you probably thought it was fun, so it went faster. But Abarai's is going to be different. Come on." Hitsugaya said and stood.

"What?" Miku asked.

"You need to wake up. Go get some fresh air. I don't want you falling asleep on me during the meeting." He ordered and they walked toward a back door. Hitsugaya slid it open, an early morning breeze gently brushing aside his white bangs. He led Miku to a bench that sat shaded under a tree.

"I figure we can sit here for a while before Matsumoto or someone finds us," he said quietly as he leaned back. She hesitantly sat down beside him and folded her hands together.

"The sky's really amazing, huh?" Miku said after a few more minutes of silence. They had both been staring up at the clouds, watching them as they changed colors. And out of nowhere, Hitsugaya let out what sounded like a soft laugh.

"You really _didn't_ get a lot of sleep last night, did you?" He said as his eyes flickered towards her. Miku groaned and closed her eyes.

"No thanks to a comment that Shirôryu made to me. I swear, ever since yesterday, she has gotten more annoying. She never used to talk this much." Miku said.

"Communication between you and your zanpakutô is a good thing. It strengthens the bond between the two and it means that you'll be one step closer to achieving your Bankai stage." Hitsugaya told her. Miku opened her eyes slowly.

'Bankai?…' Miku thought. There was a shifting in the back of her mind, but Miku ignored it. Hitsugaya turned and looked at Miku, his hair seemingly whiter as the sunlight shot through the trees and hit the two.

"MIKU! TAICHOU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Matsumoto called loudly from inside the office. Hitsugaya sighed, and looked away.

"It was going to happen eventually," he said and stood.

"HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU! IF YOU DON'T SHOW YOURSELF IN THE NEXT MINUTE, I'LL-" Matsumoto continued.

"SHUT UP, MATSUMOTO! I'M COMING!" Hitsugaya yelled irritably back as he started back towards the door. Miku sighed, and untangled her hands.

'I might as well see what's wrong,' Miku thought, and with one last look at the fading early, morning light, Miku followed after him.

* * *

Miku discovered that the reason for Matsumoto's early morning yelling was because she couldn't find the T.V. remote. Miku had entered the room just in time to see Matsumoto receive a quick smack on the shoulder. There was a yelp.

"Itai! Taichou, that hurt!" Matsumoto said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah? Well it should. The remote's on the table. Idiot." Hitsugaya mumbled angrily, and Miku swore he continued on with saying that he was taught to 'not to hit girls.' Hitsugaya turned now, and faced Miku.

"Ready? I want to get there early." He asked her, anger still in his voice.

"Hai!" Miku responded with a nod.

It was a long walk back to the 1st Division as Miku walked beside Hitsugaya. A very long walk. As they turned a corner, they noticed another Captain walking ahead of them. He turned, also aware of their arrival, and smiled.

"Oh, hello Hitsugaya-taichou, Miku-fukutaichou," he greeted.

"Ukitake-taichou, how are you?" Hitsugaya returned politely to the older, white haired Captain.

"Fine enough to attend Renji's promotion. It's nice to see you again Miku!" Ukitake said as he turned to Miku. She bowed respectfully.

"Same here, Ukitake-taichou." They had now joined up with the other Captain, walking side-by-side to him.

"I just love being able to get out and go to these things, don't you?" Ukitake directed this question at Hitsugaya.

"Hn." Hitsugaya said with a shrug. They were almost there now, and had passed the 1st Division entrance posts.

"Well, it was nice talking with you Hitsugaya-taichou, Miku-fukutaichou, have a nice day." Ukitake said as he walked off towards a different door. Miku stared quizzically.

"What was that about?" she asked as the front doors opened.

"Ukitake-taichou being Ukitake-taichou." Hitsugaya said, his voice dulled. Miku glared at him and it went ignored. As they approached the front desk, the receptionist bowed.

"Captain of the 10th Division, Hitsugaya Tôshirô, and Lieutenant of the 10th Division, Kaora Miku, reporting for Abarai's meeting." Hitsugaya introduced.

"Hai. If you would please follow me." She said as she led them to a pair of huge doors. The receptionist stopped as the doors opened and Hitsugaya continued to walk forward. Miku gawked. The room was enormous. Either she hadn't been paying attention during the last time she was here or the room had gotten bigger. Hitsugaya gave her a warning glance and Miku snapped back to reality, there were other people here. Lined up in two rows were the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13. Hitsugaya continued to walk toward the row on the left and took his position between Kenpachi Zaraki and Kaname Tôsen. Miku stood behind him. Renji and Byakuya Kuchiki had yet to arrive. Other people were missing too, Miku noticed.

"Tôshirô-taichou…what's going on?" Miku whispered from behind her Captain. He made a frustrated sound.

"That's what I would like to know…" Hitsugaya barely managed to whisper back. He looked toward Tôsen. No, beyond, Tôsen, but looked at Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Kyoraku-taichou, do you know what's happening?" Hitsugaya asked the man. Kyoraku just shrugged. Hitsugaya frowned.

"Just great," he muttered irritably. Suddenly, the pair of giant doors swung open again and more people filed into the room. The soutaichou looked up and nodded a welcome.

"It is good to see that you have finally joined us, Kuchiki-taichou. I shall now begin ths meeting of Renji Abarai's promotion." Yamamoto-soutaichou said and began the event.

* * *

Miku groaned. They were outside now, sitting on the 10th Division terrace getting some fresh air after an hour long meeting.

"I'm exhausted!" Miku complained.

"Told you so," Hitsugaya said nonchalantly as he sighed and propped his head up with his right hand. Miku fought back the urge to stick out her tongue.

"Miku! Shirô!" a happy voice called to them. Miku looked lazily up. It was Hinamori. Hitsugaya leaned up as Hinamori approached them.

"Hey, Momo, what's up?" Miku asked the girl. Hinamori grinned.

"I came over to see if the two of you wanted to come to the World of the Living with Renji and me."

"The World of the Living? Nande-" Hitsugaya began but Hinamori continued.

"It's already been approved by the soutaichou, but we needed to have someone supervise so…I thought of asking you two! Since Shirô is a Captain and all he would make a great supervisor!" Hinamori's smile grew as she talked.

"So…why am _I_ being invited?" Miku asked.

"Because you're his Lieutenant and my friend as well!" Miku looked over at Hitsugaya as Hinamori said this. His face was skeptical.

"Well…what do you say, Tôshirô-taichou? Are we going or not?" Miku asked him.

"Fine, we'll go. But only because you need someone to supervise." Hitsugaya gave in with a sigh.

"Yatta! I can't wait to tell Renji the news! This'll be so much fun! Now, both of you have to pick out normal, human clothes, alright?" Hinamori told them as she stood up joyfully. Already, Hitsugaya had stiffened.

"Eh? What do you mean 'human clothes'?" Miku asked.

"Well, gigai don't normally wear shihakusho, they wear…clothes. So pick out something nice and cute!" Hitsugaya was now directly staring at Hinamori.

"Gigai? Why are we using those?" he asked her.

"Why? So we can have fun! Shinigami can't just get on a Ferris Wheel or grab food out of nowhere! It'll freak the humans out!" Hinamori said, still happily. Hitsugaya had now completely gone frigid.

"Uh...Ferris…Wheel? Why are we going to be at a…carnival?" Miku asked, timidly.

"Why? Because this is going to be a double date!"

* * *

A/N- Wow, okay extremely long chapter and I had to rewrite it a few times. Chapter 9 for you guys! Hahaha, I can't wait for Chapter 10! (and I haven't even finished it yet! Lol) On a personal note… I hate calling Renji---Abarai,(lol, even if its his last name) its fine when Hitsugaya is saying it because _he_ normally says it, but when I'm just typing normally it seems weird, so…instead of it saying : "I'll be the one to save Rukia!" Abarai said. It'll say Renji. I discovered that I do that with Yachiru too…hmm.

Oh! As I was reading some of my older chapters I came upon some typos and grammar errors (and areas where I had typed a sentence twice to see what fit better, heh) and so I'll start working on fixing those soon as well. Sorry about that!

Review and tell me how you feel! (Reviewers get thanked, wouldn't you want that?) I would like to personally thank – Lady Chiyoko, for the amazing review! I really appreciate your support! –hugs-

And to all of the others out there who have faved…THANK YOU! –bows-

Ending Theme Song~ Keep Tryin- Utada Hikaru

Bloopers~

- _'Disappearing. First Tôshirô-taichou, now Momo…actually…Rangiku does it __all__ the time! Geez, Why didn't I see this sooner! Who's going to go next!? Renji? Or maybe…Rukia?'_ lol. It's true! I didn't realize this until after I had written it, but it's true!! (and a few days later…in the DiamondDust Rebellion, Hitsugaya disappears…again!)

-'_I don't want you falling asleep on me during the meeting!...No, really, don't fall on me.' Hitsugaya told Miku. _

_-lol, where did Matsumoto and Ichimaru go?_ Heh. That's my _own_ question. Maybe I'll answer it. Maybe I won't.

See ya!~


	10. Double Date

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- Yeah so this chapter has a little fluff in it, but it was fun to write. Plus, it reached 29 pages! My longest chapter yet, thanks to being out of school! (Until college) Not much else to say here, but enjoy!

Disclaimer- BLEACH © Kubo Tite.

* * *

Opening Theme Song~ ai ta Kokoro- UVERworld

Chapter 10- Double Date

* * *

"NO! For the last time….!" Hitsugaya yelled angrily across the office as Matsumoto pestered him about what to wear. There was a loud noise as Hitsugaya slammed down a folder. Miku flinched. She on the other hand was ready and had already picked out what she was going to wear.

"C'mon, Taichou! You've already said 'yes'. You can't back out now!" Matsumoto persuaded. Hitsugaya glared at her, his beautiful teal eyes now becoming dangerous.

"Oh, yes the hell I can." Hitsugaya told Matsumoto. Miku was stunned. She had been watching the two bicker ever since Matsumoto had found out. Hitsugaya stormed out of the room and Matsumoto plopped onto the couch.

"Rangiku…you don't have to be so…forceful." Miku said as she brought a stack of completed papers to Hitsugaya's desk. At this, Matsumoto laughed.

"Miku, he _needs_ to 'grow up'. Don't let his attitude fool you. Do you plan on not going as well?" Matsumoto asked, curiosity in her voice.

"Eh? No. I gave my word to Momo that I was going, so I'm going. Plus, I think it would be nice to have some fun and enjoy myself. Of course, I'm not going to go crazy and abandon my duty of watching them, though."

"Reeeeally? So this has nothing to do with the fact that you had already picked out what you were going to wear for tonight and you're not a _bit_ disappointed by the fact that Taichou backed out?" Matsumoto teased. It was now Miku's turn to glare at the Third seat.

"You know what? Maybe I _will_ stay here after all." Miku said crossly and walked out of the room too, leaving Matsumoto alone.

"What did I do?" Matsumoto asked. Miku sighed as she passed the kitchen and headed further down the hallway to the housing barracks. Hinamori and Renji were going to be there at 5:30, so they had twenty-five minutes to decide on what they were going to do. Miku sighed as she turned a corner, and found herself face-to-face with Hitsugaya. His eyes widened, momentarily surprised.

"Miku, what are you doing back here?" he asked her. Apparently, he had calmed down some.

"I was just heading toward my room. Rangiku got on my nerves as well." Miku said with a frown. Hitsugaya scoffed and motioned for Miku to sit on the edge of the terrace. Miku sat and began to stare at a flower that was growing up from the ground.

"Miku…do you really want to go with them?" Hitsugaya asked softly. Miku looked up.

"Well, yeah. It'll be something new and relaxing to do. Nothing bad could happen." Miku said. It was Hitsugaya who now looked at Miku.

"Alright. I'll go." Hitsugaya said with a sigh, seeming defeated. Miku sat there in shock.

"Wait. Really? You're coming?" Miku asked, not quite believing what she had just heard.

"Have you become deaf?" He asked sarcastically, and stood. Miku continued to stare in shock.

"I have to now, go and get ready for this…I'll meet all of you when its time." Hitsugaya said, and left to his room. Miku sat there still in the silence as realization crept over her.

'I'm-I'm going to be on a double date with Tôshirô-taichou…" Miku thought, and instantly became nervous. She stood up, and ran back towards the main offices to Matsumoto.

"Rangiku! I can't do this!" Miku said as she entered the room. Matsumoto looked confused. Miku quickly proceeded to fill Matsumoto in on the events that had taken place outside and Matsumoto laughed.

"You're just nervous, and you have a good reason to be to. Just relax, and take it like any other day. You'll do fine as long as you don't worry, Miku." Matsumoto told her with an amused look on her face. Miku was stressed out. Her gigai had already been prepared and there was nothing left for her to do.

'_Well, go ahead and get ready! I want to see you in human clothes!'_ Shirôryu suggested eagerly. Miku frowned.

'If you say so.' Miku told her partner and turned back to Matsumoto.

"Rangiku, I'll be right back. I'm going to go ahead and get ready." Miku told the older woman. As she said this, Matsumoto's eyes lightened.

"Ohhh! I can't wait to see what you'll look like! I'll give you five minutes!" Matsumoto told her and Miku nodded.

Six minutes later…

"Miku! C'mon out! Let me see you!" Matsumoto yelled from outside of Miku's room. There was a shuffling from the opposite side of the door.

"Umm…You know what? Maybe I'll wear something else…" Matsumoto her Miku say. Matsumoto placed a hand on her hip.

"If you don't come out right now, I swear that I'll use Haineko to cut down your door!" she warned. A sigh was barely heard from the other side and the door slid open.

There was a moment of silence as Matsumoto took Miku in and then she lunged at her.

"KAWAII! You're so adorable! And you picked this out yourself?" Matsumoto asked a struggling Miku.

"H-Hai…let…go, please?" Miku gasped as Matsumoto released her from the strong grip. After a few minutes of looking through the Gigai Catalog: Human Clothes for Shinigami, Miku had finally decided on wearing a yellow, short sleeve laced shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"I can't wait until Taichou sees you! He'll be stunned! Oh! Let me go get a camera! Just wait one sec!" Matsumoto told Miku and dashed down towards the opposite end of the hall. She returned moments later and there was a flash of bright, white light.

"Gah! Rangiku?! Wha?" Miku asked, confused and blinded.

"That's the 'before' picture of you, Miku! I'll ambush Taichou at his door and get a picture of him too!" Matsumoto said proudly.

"You'll ambush who, exactly?" an irritated voice came from behind them. The two girls turned and Miku's jaw dropped a little. Hitsugaya now stood in the hallway with them, wearing a black, short sleeve shirt and a pair of tattered blue jeans. His new attire gave him an even tanner look. Miku forced her mouth closed.

"Tôshirô-taichou, umm, you look nice." Miku managed to say.

'More like great.' She inwardly thought. Hitsugaya sighed and unconsciously scratched the back of his head. There was another flash of white light, and Hitsugaya looked up an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Matsumoto, when I return, I'm confiscating that camera. Don't even think about printing it out while I'm gone either." He told the woman who just continued to smile away happily. Hitsugaya turned to Miku.

"Well, are you ready?" he asked, reluctantly. Miku smiled.

"Yep!"

As the two stepped outside of the 10th Division they were greeted by a Hell Butterfly. It slowly fluttered over their heads, relaying a message.

_To Shirô and Miku. We went ahead and took the Senkai-mon to the Human world down to area we are visiting. The gate is set right now to send anyone through to our location. However, we can't do anything yet until Shirô arrives with the money! So hurry up you two!_

The message abruptly ended and the butterfly fluttered off. Miku looked over at Hitsugaya who now currently wore a smug look on his face.

"You knew that they would do this, didn't you?" The answer was clear on his face.

"Someone has to be responsible." He told her as he folded his arms across his chest. Miku stopped and stared at him.

"And who is that? You?" Miku asked him with a smirk on her face. Hitsugaya scowled at her and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon. I don't want Momo to blackmail me if we're late." Hitsugaya dropped the topic as they stepped onto a platform. Standing in the middle was a large doorway being guarded by two Shinigami. At Hitsugaya's arrival, they immediately straightened up.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" they both greeted with a salute. He barely nodded a greeting back and continued to walk forward towards the Senkai-mon. They stepped into the doorway and were enveloped by a white light. A few seconds passed and Miku kept walking.

'Jeez, if Tôshirô-taichou wasn't wearing a black shirt, I would completely lose him in this!' Miku thought and slightly grinned. Ahead of them was the opening, natural sunlight trying to stream through. Miku and Hitsugaya stepped out of the Senkai-mon, and it closed behind them with a flash. Miku looked around.

"We're in a…park?" she asked incredulously. They were now standing on the middle of a path surrounded by plant life. Benches, tables, and trashcans were in an area off to the side. Further from it, a playground. Hitsugaya frowned.

"Those idiots could've picked a better place for the gate to open up at. We're lucky that no-one saw us just now." He said as he slightly motioned to the people around them. Eating, playing with some flying-disc, or spending time with their children, Miku and Hitsugaya had been dropped right into a crowd of people. Already Miku could tell that Hitsugaya wanted to leave.

"C'mon, Tôshirô-taichou, let's go and find them!" Miku said encouragingly and she began to walk along the cobblestone path. Hitsugaya sighed and began to follow her. They walked along the path for what seemed like an hour. With occasional stops so Miku could ask 'Have you seen this person?'

"Yeah, he's about this tall and has red hair and crazy tattoos." Miku asked a lady on their sixth stop. The lady shook her head and wished them good luck. Miku sighed and walked in a depressive manor over to where Hitsugaya was. While she was trying to get information, he had left her to go sit on a bench.

"Tôshirô-taichou…what are you doing?" Miku whined. He glanced up at her.

"The sun's setting." And he returned to staring at the sky. Miku walked over to the bench and sat down. Before her was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Slowly fading into the distance, the sun seemed to be sinking into the ocean. It illuminated both the sky and the water, turning them both gold.

"Sugoi," Miku said in amazement. There was a noise behind them and they turned. Wearing a white shirt with a blue jean jacket and blue jeans, stood and out-of-breath Hinamori.

"It's about time! We've been looking everywhere for the both of you!" Hinamori said angrily.

"The same here." Hitsugaya said calmly back.

"Well, we haven't been able to do anything yet because of you, so come on so we can have some fun!" Hinamori said, anger seeming to die down.

"So far, I've had a good time," Hitsugaya said with a shrug and turned back to watch the sunset. At this, Hinamori walked up and smacked the back of his head.

"Oi!" Hitsugaya hissed and glared at Hinamori.

"You could've searched for our reiatsu!" Hinamori pointed out.

'That's true.' Miku thought, staying out of the argument.

"Well, I figured that you and Abarai were in the same area!" Hitsugaya growled. They were both glaring at each other now. Miku could no longer contain it, she laughed. Both Hitsugaya and Hinamori stopped and turned, their eyes wide in confusion.

"I-I'm sorry, this, this is just too funny! Your argument, it's completely pointless!" Miku said between laughter. Half-way through the 'fight' Miku realized that there was no serious harshness, or true anger to their quarrel. They were just old friends messing around. Hinamori turned back to Hitsugaya and she, too, started to laugh. Hitsugaya crossed his arms and scoffed.

"Crazy idiots." He mumbled. Hinamori grinned and reached out and muddled his hair. Hitsugaya let out an annoyed yell. Another set of laughter began, leaving a frustrated and embarrassed Hitsugaya. Finally, after Miku and Hinamori were able to catch their breath. Hinamori stood.

"Well, Renji is waiting at the Carnival side of the park that's by the coast, and he's holding a space in line for a ride for us. So, I think we should hurry." Hinamori said and motioned for them to follow. They stood and followed the girl down the hill.

* * *

The Carnival was filled with people. Bright, colorful lights were on each side of the street. Stands that had games, food, and other prizes also lined the sides. Laughter and screams bounced off of the rides and buildings. Miku smirked as she passed a building labeled 'Haunted House.'

'_Do you want to go in that one?'_ Shirôryu asked her, completely serious.

'Really? I think I'd rather go into the 'Maze of Mirrors,' Shirôryu. Besides, there's a lot of stuff here that I want to try first. Like that pink, fluffy stuff that that girl is eating over there. What is that? How is she eating it? I definitely want to try the food.' Miku thought with confidence. Hitsugaya turned to Hinamori and handed her half of the money.

"Use it wisely." He advised her.

"Sure thing, Shirô!" Hinamori said with a grin. Even in the dark, they spotted Renji instantly. He was wearing a red and white T-shirt and a pair of black pants. However, he also was holding up the line to a ride. More than thirty people were waiting behind him as he argued with an operator.

"And I'm telling you that they'll be here!" Renji yelled at the guy.

"Renji! I found them!" Hinamori called to him. Renji looked up and sneered.

"See?" Renji said smugly. The operator sighed and unlocked the gate to the ride. Renji and Hinamori went on in, but as Miku went in she finally looked at the ride.

"Momo, what is this?" Miku asked as she was herded into a seat. Hinamori and Renji were forced to sit in a different section in front of Miku.

"It's called a 'Roller Coaster.' It should be fun!" Hinamori said excitedly. Miku gulped and looked back towards Hitsugaya. He was being held at the line. They were arguing, and then Hitsugaya was forced to turn back.

'Wait, what? Oh, no. I am not riding this by myself!' Miku thought and started to get up. Just then another operator walked by.

"Miss, you'll have to buckle your strap now, the safety bar will come down and the ride will start in a minute." He informed her. Miku looked at him in horror.

"Wait! I've changed my mind! I don't-" Miku was interrupted as a heavy bar of metal came down in front of her. Miku froze.

'Kuso.'

0o0o0~Several minutes later~0o0o0

Miku warily got out of her compartment. Hinamori and Renji got out as well.

"Oh yeah! That was awesome! Let's do it again!" Renji shouted as he hi-fived Hinamori. Miku slowly walked to the edge and climbed down the stairs.

'_Are you alright, Mistress?' _Shirôryu asked Miku, a concerned tone in her voice.

'Y-Yeah, I just need to sit down for a minute.' Miku responded shakily. Her stomach was in knots, like the many times the ride had went upside-down. Shirôryu laughed.

'_And I thought you were a Shinigami.' _Shirôryu mocked. Miku spotted an empty table near a food stand and began to gradually make her way towards it. Hinamori noticed, and told Renji to wait in line, again. He growled irritably but held his ground.

"Are you okay?" Hinamori asked once she had caught up to Miku. Miku smiled kindly and sat down at the table.

"I think it's safer if I avoid those kinds of rides for now on." Miku said and laid her head on the cold metal table.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you get better?" Hinamori offered. Miku waved her hand.

"No, no. Go on and have fun. I'll try and find Tôshirô-taichou in a minute and see what happened with him." Miku told Hinamori and got a nod.

"Okay, I hope you get better." Hinamori told her and ran back to Renji. Miku watched as they pointed to a circular, fast-spinning ride, and she groaned. The feeling in her stomach was already beginning to fade and she sat up.

_'So, what are you going to do?'_ Shirôryu asked her.

'Well, that's obvious. I'm going to find Tôshirô-taichou since he has the money. Then, I want to get some food, or try some of those games.' Miku told the dragon and she stood up from the table. Carefully, Miku focused to search for Hitsugaya's reiatsu.

'There!' Miku thought and began to walk south, toward the beach.

'Figures, instead of enjoying a Carnival, he'd rather be off on his own.' Miku thought and narrowed her eyes. She waited for a response from her zanpakutô, but there was silence so she continued.

'He even could've waited for the ride to end! But no, he just walks off and leaves us there! Jerk!' Miku vented. There was still silence.

'Shirôryu, why aren't you responding?' Miku asked. There was a growl from her conscious and Miku became alarmed.

'_Someone's fighting.' _Shirôryu warned. Miku quickly scanned the area and indeed felt the pressure of a hollow. Miku's hand flew to her purse that hung across her side and she pulled out what looked like a candy-dispenser. She pressed the top, and out flew a small, round candy-like object which she popped into her mouth. In an instant, she was forced out from the gigai and was back into her shihakusho.

"Wow, Soul Candy really is amazing." Miku said in wonder, and then turned to the konpaku that currently was in the gigai.

"I want you to go and find Hinamori-fukutaichou and Abarai-fukutaichou. Tell them that there's been a Hollow appearance and afterwards stay with them. Got it?" Miku asked the replacement soul. It nodded and ran off.

'_Let's go!' _Shirôryu commanded and Miku dashed off.

* * *

Hitsugaya had planned on following them onto the ride. He was going to keep to his duties and watch after these three. He sighed as he took a step up onto the ride. It was then that his plans were changed. The operator of the ride pulled him off to the side.

"Kid, can you read?" the man asked. Hitsugaya glared, but kept his temper.

"Yes sir, I can. What is the problem?" Hitsugaya managed to keep his voice calm. The man snorted.

"The problem? Kid, walk with me." The operator began to walk over to a sign that featured a man and measuring tape. On it, it read 'You must be 'this tall' to ride' and had a height highlighted. Hitsugaya glared.

'Of course they would…' Hitsugaya thought bitterly. In the back of his mind, Hyôrinmaru was laughing.

'_Go easy on him Master, he doesn't know better,' _Hyôrinmaru chuckled. Hitsugaya grimaced.

"Well, kid, will I have to get the authorities over here or what?" the operator asked. Hitsugaya turned to face the man.

'I am the authorities…' Hitsugaya growled mentally. Hyôrinmaru howled with laughter. He gritted his teeth.

"No sir. I'll just spend my money on something else." Hitsugaya said and walked off, leaving a stunned operator behind.

'_Now what are you going to do, Master?' _Hyôrinmaru asked. Hitsugaya looked around.

'Well, until Miku gets off of that stupid thing…I guess I'll walk down to the beach and check the area." Hitsugaya said with a sigh and began to wander down to the shore. Seeming to rise up from the ocean, a crescent moon shone brilliantly on the surface of the water. Hitsugaya walked past the dock and took a step into the sand. There was a slight movement. He narrowed his eyes.

'Hyôrinmaru?' Hitsugaya asked.

'_Be on your guard Master.'_ Hyôrinmaru responded with a low rumble. Hitsugaya searched the area, but didn't feel a Hollow's presence. Hitsugaya continued to walk closer to the water, now cautious about every step he took. A collection of laughter from above startled him, and he looked up to the wharf. A couple had been sitting there and had now gotten up and started to walk back to the main street.

_'I guess that was what you heard.' _Hyôrinmaru told him and did the equivalent action of a shrug that a dragon could do. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"Idiots." He mumbled and then suddenly turned around. His hand moved to his pocket so fast that it blurred and he threw out a Soul Candy Dispenser. Hitsugaya had barely been freed from his gigai when a Hollow came flying out of the sand. Hitsugaya dodged to the left while the gigai hurried off to the right.

"Hide, now!" Hitsugaya ordered and the gigai ran off under the harbor. Hitsugaya furrowed his eyebrows. The Hollow had the body of a centipede but its head was that of a snake. It was easily over thirty feet long. It glared menacingly at Hitsugaya with its yellow eyes and hissed. The Snake-Hollow reared back and lunged at him. Hitsugaya scowled and leapt into the air. There was a splash of water and Hitsugaya turned to the ocean. His teal green eyes widened.

"Darn it," Hitsugaya growled, and drew his sword just as a second Hollow came flying out of the water. This one had the appearance of a shark, its hole located at the tail. There was a clash of metal against the Shark-Hollow's teeth as Hitsugaya quickly blocked the attack. With a simple swing of Hyôrinmaru, Hitsugaya sent the Hollow flying back. As soon as he landed, something hissed underneath him and the sand caved. Hitsugaya fell. Sand was now flying everywhere, obstructing his vision. When the air cleared Hitsugaya looked up. The Snake-Hollow was now peering over the craters edge. It opened its mouth, revealing two long fangs, and lunged. Hitsugaya cursed under his breath and regained his stance. With a growl, he held Hyôrinmaru beside him. An icy aura began to cloak him.

"Reign over the Frosted Heavens, Hyôrinmaru!"

* * *

Miku ran and switched into shunpô. She was close to the shore now and she could definitely feel the presence of a Hollow. Miku stepped onto the dock and began to run down the wooden stairs. As she hit the last step and ran into the sand, Miku spotted a flash of white.

"Tôshirô-taichou?" Miku asked uncertainly. She was positive that she felt him further down the beach. The Hitsugaya-look-a-like stood up, shook his head, and Miku instantly understood.

'It's his gigai. He _is_ fighting!' Miku thought and returned to running. Suddenly, as she neared the water, Miku was greeted by a blast of reiatsu. She turned and looked towards the cliff. Sitting above a huge hole in the sand was a giant snake-like Hollow. Ice covered the face of the Hollow and it was retracting away from the hole.

"Tôshirô-taichou!" Miku called out and ran towards the hole. Ice was clinging to the edges of the sand and was glittering in the pale moonlight. There was a rush of wind as Hitsugaya leapt out from the hole. Other than seeming aggravated, Hitsugaya seemed fine. Miku let out a sigh of relief. Hitsugaya glanced at her and his eyes widened.

"Miku!" Hitsugaya warned. Miku turned around, and bounced away as a second shark-like Hollow jumped from the waters. Miku's eyes narrowed as she moved her hand to her sword. There was a loud hiss as the ice that coated the Snake-Hollow shattered and it coiled up. Hitsugaya shunpôed to Miku's side.

"It seems that our reiatsu have attracted these two here. You can take the Shark." He said. Miku looked over and lifted an eyebrow. The Shark-Hollow was currently flopping along the sand, trying to get back to the water.

"Seriously? That pathetic thing?" Miku asked with a scoff.

'_You could make sushi with it.'_ Shirôryu suggested. The Shark-Hollow heard Miku's comment and glared at her with its beady yellow eyes. It increased its struggling.

"I wouldn't let it get back into the water if I were you. Now go!" Hitsugaya told her and he charged towards the Snake.

"Fine, fine." Miku muttered and she drew Shirôryu. The Hollow let out a screech and Miku winced. It was close to the shoreline now.

"Oh, no you don't." Miku told it. It turned, and using its tail, jumped into the air at Miku. Miku sighed, and held her zanpakutô to her side. She easily dodged to the right, and brought her sword down onto the Hollow, slicing it in half. It slowly disintegrated in front of her.

'One down.' Miku thought and turned towards Hitsugaya's fight. The Snake-Hollow was weaving in and out of the dock, evading Hitsugaya's attacks. Miku walked forward and cupped her left hand to her mouth.

"C'mon, Tôshirô-taichou! You can do it! The thing's huge!" Miku encouraged.

"Shut up! The stupid thing won't stay still!" Hitsugaya yelled back as he tried to slice off the bottom section. He let out a frustrated growl and sent out his giant dragon of ice. It swirled around the wooden posts and met the Snake-Hollow on the opposite side. The Hollow hissed and the dragon roared back. At this moment of distraction, Hitsugaya flew up from under the dock and swung Hyôrinmaru down upon the Hollow's neck, cutting it off. It dissolved rapidly, along with the dragon and Hitsugaya landed. Miku shunpôed up to him.

"Well, now that that's done, do you want to head back? I'm starving." Miku asked as she sheathed her sword. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Alright."

* * *

After relocating their gigai and getting into them again, Miku and Hitsugaya now walked past one of the many food stands.

"Hot Dogs! Get your hot dogs here! The best around!" A concession man called out. Miku raised one eyebrow in a questionable manor and turned to Hitsugaya.

"I'll be right back." Miku whispered and ran off towards the stand. The man smiled as she approached.

"How are you this evening, Miss? Would you like a hot dog?" The man offered. Miku stared at the things rotating in an oven.

"What are they?" Miku asked, completely clueless. The man blinked twice and looked at her disbelievingly.

"You've never had one before?" he asked. Miku shook her head.

"Umm, well, it is a delicious, hand-held food that goes great with everything!" the man had now turned on his salesman charm and smiled. Miku still stared.

"Why do they call it a 'Hot Dog'? Its not made of dog, is it?" Miku asked.

"Ehh? No! Its beef! Here, I'll give you and your friend over there two for half-off. How's that?" the man said as he looked back towards Hitsugaya who was currently staring at the 'Maze of Mirrors.'

"Okay!" Miku agreed and she watched the man plucked two of the hot dogs from the oven and placed them into a bun. He then squeezed some unknown red sauce unto the top and handed it to her. She exchanged the money for the food and Miku walked carefully to where Hitsugaya was sitting. Miku handed him the food as she got to the table. He stared at the food warily, his eyes half-lidded.

"What is this?" Hitsugaya asked as Miku sat down beside him.

"They call it a 'hot dog' but don't worry its safe to eat. After I finish this I think I want to get some of that fluffy looking stuff. Also, Rangiku and Yachiru might want me to bring them some back as well." Miku said as she took a bite of her hot dog. To her surprise, she found that it wasn't that bad, and finished eating it after a few minutes. Miku sighed as she threw away the paper plate and looked for Hitsugaya. He had finished before her and had left to get drinks for the both of them.

"Here," Hitsugaya's voice came from behind Miku, startling her. In his right hand he was balancing two, glass bottled sodas, in his left there were three bags of the fluffy treat. Miku's eyes widened in surprise and quickly helped her captain out by taking her drink and the bags.

"It's called 'Cotton Candy.' Figures. So when I was buying them the lady thought that it was 'so cute' and gave me the blue bag for free." Hitsugaya said in a huff as he sat back down. Miku giggled.

"Arigato, Tôshirô-taichou! Since the blue ones the one we got for free, let's split that one and give the pink ones to Rangiku and Yachiru." Miku said and she ripped apart the top. She tore off a small piece of the fluffy sweet and popped it into her mouth.

"No. I don't really like-" Hitsugaya started.

"Ohmygosh! It melted! You have to try some, it's amazing!" Miku insisted and handed the bag to Hitsugaya. He glared at the bag.

"Miku, that stuff is practically pure sugar. I don't want any." Hitsugaya said and took a sip of his drink. Miku glared at him.

"Tôshirô!" She called out. Hitsugaya looked up.

"Wha-" Hitsugaya began and Miku stuffed a piece into his mouth. There was silence for a few seconds and Miku held her breath.

_'He is going to KILL you.' _Shirôryu said in a sing-song voice.

'Shut up!' Miku mentally yelled.

"Tôshirô-taichou? Daijobu?" Miku asked.

"…We are _not_ giving an entire bag to Matsumoto." Hitsugaya finally said. Miku smiled.

"So, did you like it? I believe that they have a watermelon flavored kind." Miku asked him and Hitsugaya finally looked up.

"No. Let's look around now before we have to leave." Hitsugaya said and turned to glare at a group of girls staring at him. They yelped and scattered. He shook his head and stood.

"Umm, okay. What do you want to do first?" Miku asked as she attached the bags onto her purse.

"Don't ask me. You're the one who wanted to come." Hitsugaya said nonchalantly. Miku looked around.

"Well, I would like to try and win something to bring back, so lets hit the gaming stands!" Miku said and she pumped her fist into the air. Hitsugaya sighed. They passed a few stalls each with a different objective. 'Toss this into the center and win a fabulous prize!' or 'Test your strength!' Finally Miku spotted something that she wanted to try. It looked very simple. You had to kick a black and white ball into a goal successfully as many times as you possibly could within a certain time and if you won you got to choose your own prize.

"Oh! Tôshirô-taichou! This one! I want to try this one!" Miku said excitedly. Hitsugaya looked at it doubtfully.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Miku nodded enthusiastically and she approached the line. Hitsugaya sighed and walked off to lean against a light pole. When it was finally Miku's turn she handed the employee the money amount and went up to the ball.

'_Go Miku!'_ Shirôryu cheered her on. Miku had two minutes, and the buzzer sounded. Miku kicked, and the ball went flying out of the stand, bouncing against various objects and barely missed Hitsugaya, hitting right above his head.

"Wah! Tôshirô-taichou, gomenasai!" Miku apologized, the crowd behind her laughed. Hitsugaya looked peeved. Another ball was instantly replaced and Miku tried again, only for it to hit the rails and bounce back towards the crowd, earning a few screams from them as they dived out of the way. Miku cursed, aimed and kicked again. This one flew straight into the air. It never returned. There was silence and someone let out a low whistle. Miku growled.

'What the hell?!' She thought as she tried again, this time the ball bounced from one bar then across the street into another stand. Shirôryu roared with laughter.

'_You're putting too much strength into this. Concentrate on the goal. You only have thirty seconds left.' _Shirôryu said. Miku sighed and calmed down. She backed up, taking a running start, and kicked the ball. It easily flew into the goal. The crowd behind her erupted into cheers and applause. Miku now had only twenty seconds left for one more goal. She aimed carefully, kicked, and her shoe went flying off. The crowd burst out laughing again. The ending buzzer sounded and Miku groaned. The attendant walked up to her and smiled.

"Its okay, it happens sometimes." The lady said and handed her back her shoe. Miku sighed.

"Had enough yet?" Hitsugaya asked from beside her. Miku shook her head.

"No. Again, sorry about earlier. But I really wanted that stuffed bear to bring back." Miku confessed. Hitsugaya looked up to where the prizes were being stored.

"If you do get it, will you promise that the next thing won't be so chaotic?" Hitsugaya glanced down at her.

"…Sure." Miku said, confused. Hitsugaya walked up to the attendant. The crowd behind them went quite.

"Set me up. I'll try this." Hitsugaya told the lady as he handed her the money. Both Miku and the lady were shocked.

"Is that little kid going to try it?"

"No way this shrimps gonna try it!"

"I don't know. He looks kinda tough. See? He even has white hair!"

"C'mon kid, the top score is thirty-five. There is no way you can beat that!" people from the crowd muttered. Miku grimaced. From where she stood, Miku could tell that Hitsugaya was fuming.

'Ohh, they're making Tôshirô-taichou mad.' Miku thought. The buzzer was set up, and went off. Faster than Miku could blink, Hitsugaya had already kicked the ball and it had shot into the goal. The crowd went silent. One after another quickly replaced the first and each were shot off in the same manor. All Miku could do was just stare.

'…He's amazing…' Miku thought in wonder as the points kept going up higher. Finally the ending buzzer sounded and the points totaled to forty-six. The crowd, which had now more than doubled in size, exploded into cheers and yells. The attendant walked merrily up to Hitsugaya and spoke to him.

"Here, this is the one you wanted right?" Hitsugaya asked her, he didn't even seem tired. In his hands was a small, brown stuffed bear with a red ribbon. Miku leapt up and hugged him. Hitsugaya went rigid under the unexpected contact.

"Oh, thank you! You were amazing! How did you do that?" Miku asked and let go. He shrugged.

"Now, something calmer, please?" Hitsugaya asked and Miku nodded.

"I want to try the Ferris wheel, I remember Momo mentioning it earlier today." Miku told him and he nodded in agreement. They began walking back towards the coast where the Ferris wheel was set up.

"Now, can you take this?" Hitsugaya asked after a few minutes of walking. Miku looked at him and giggled.

"No, I think that you should keep holding on to it! It makes you look so cute!" Miku said with a smirk. Hitsugaya was still holding on to the stuffed bear, and now actually became aware of how it looked.

"I swear…I will throw this away!" Hitsugaya threatened. Miku yelped and snatched the bear from his hands, hugging it tight to her chest.

"To think, my Lieutenant now keeps a stuffed bear. Great." Hitsugaya muttered. Miku resisted the urge to hit him; after all, he was her captain, so she tried to softly kick him instead. Hitsugaya noticed the movement, and dodged away.

"Careful, Miku, you don't want to lose your shoe again." Hitsugaya warned sarcastically.

"Shut up." Miku muttered and began to walk faster. He kept up with her easily. It was then that Miku remembered something.

"Hey, Tôshirô, why exactly were you not allowed onto the Roller Coaster?" Miku asked, completely curious. He scowled.

"There's a height requirement." Hitsugaya growled. Miku laughed.

"I was wondering why you didn't get on! I personally will never ride one of those again!" Miku said and shivered.

"And what happened to the 'Taichou'? This is the second time that you've said my name without the title!" Hitsugaya asked her.

"Well, I figured that it would be strange if someone heard me calling you 'Taichou' so I dropped it for now." Miku explained.

"…Fine. We're here." Hitsugaya told her and Miku looked up. The Ferris wheel was huge and multicolored. Bright, neon colors changed in pattern as the ride rotated. Miku and Hitsugaya waited patiently for it to stop and let out the current passengers. Then they got on, with Hitsugaya sitting across from Miku. The ride started slowly, their compartment rising above the buildings.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Miku said as she looked over the ocean. Hitsugaya looked at her. Miku glanced at him and slightly blushed. The silver moonlight that streamed through the glass windows made his hair seem like snow.

"Yeah." He muttered. The ride was coming to a stop now as their section neared the ground. The engineer opened their door and they got out.

"Well, was that calm enough for you?" Miku asked. Hitsugaya scoffed.

"And now we have to find Momo and Abarai," Hitsugaya muttered and looked around, sensing for their reiatsu.

"Figures. It seems that they're back near that 'soccer' area." Hitsugaya said after finding them and he began to walk back. Miku followed, and in no-time they had returned to the area. Hinamori and Renji were standing in front of the Maze of Mirrors.

"Hey Momo!" Miku greeted the brunette. Hinamori waved.

"Its time to leave, you two." Hitsugaya told the pair.

"Ehh? We can't leave just yet, we already paid for this!" Hinamori whined as she motioned towards the Maze. Hitsugaya sighed.

"Well hurry up then!" He told the two and they walked up the stairs and into the Maze. The front of the Maze was completely glass, as so passerbies could watch the people inside. Miku laughed as she watched Renji slam into a glass wall. His mouth moved, and Miku figured he had cursed. Hinamori followed carefully behind him at first, but when Renji hit three more walls, they separated.

"So, Tôshirô, who do you think will get out first? Momo or Renji?" Miku asked as she looked at her captain.

"It depends on how long Abarai can keep his temper and not destroy something." Hitsugaya said dully. Miku looked up, and it seemed like Hinamori was close to the end, until she hit a wall. Miku snickered.

"Should we go in and help them?" Miku asked. Hitsugaya looked up and arched a eyebrow.

"What? And miss the entertainment? They can handle it…or maybe not." Hitsugaya said, then retracting his words as Hinamori slammed into a wall. He sighed and walked up to the Maze attendant. He quickly handed the man some change and they walked in.

"MOMO! ABARAI! Stay where you are!" Hitsugaya barked. There was a quiet response from each. Miku gazed in wonder at the many glass walls.

"Tôshirô…this will take forever." Miku pointed out. Hitsugaya hissed and quickly stopped, causing Miku to run into him. They both fell to the ground and Miku groaned.

"Uggh, sorry Tôshirô." Miku apologized as she struggled to her feet. Hitsugaya sat up and scowled. Already Miku could tell that his patience was dwindling.

"Shimatta." Hitsugaya muttered angrily as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you alright?" Miku asked.

"There was a wall there. Augh, and now I have a migraine. Maybe we should split up as well," He suggested as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Miku nodded and began walking back to the entrance. Hitsugaya looked up, his brow raised.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I think that the path towards the exit is close to the entrance." Miku turned and said casually. Hitsugaya stood.

"Fine. Go that way. But I don't want to have to rescue you too!" Hitsugaya said and he walked further into the maze. Miku walked carefully, her eyes glued to the bottom of the glass walls ahead of her. Not far off, she could see Renji.

"Renji! Hang on!" Miku called out as she avoided a dead-end. Behind her, she could hear rapid footsteps, and then a sudden bang. She flinched.

'Tôshirô-taichou's going to feel that in the morning.' Miku thought sympathetically.

'_Miku, I believe that he is feeling that now,'_ Shirôryu corrected her. Miku frowned. She had reached another dead-end.

'It would be so much easier if we weren't in these gigai. Then we could walk through the walls.' Miku commented.

'_That would be cheating. Besides, this is fun! Hey look, you've found him!' _Shirôryu told Miku as she reached Renji.

"Damn, I'm never doing this again!" Renji muttered bitterly.

"Come on. Now we got to get Momo and Tôshirô." Miku said as she sighed and turned back around. Hitsugaya was close to Hinamori's location. There was another bang, and Hitsugaya rubbed his forehead. Renji snickered.

"Or we could leave them. You seemed to not have any trouble with this."

"That's evil! Plus, Tôshirô-taichou would kill me once he gets out." Miku said with a gasp.

"You mean, 'if' he gets out." Renji said and Miku frowned.

"How about I find the exit, leave you there, and then go get them. Deal?" Miku asked. Renji looked in the direction of Hitsugaya.

"Sure, he's found Momo now anyways." Renji said with a shrug. It turned out that Miku was right and the path closest to the front evidentially lead to the exit. Miku left Renji there and turned to find Hitsugaya a few walls away with a surprised look on his face. He was leading Hinamori behind him by hand.

"Tôshirô-taichou, go left!" Miku instructed. He looked up and changed his direction. In no time, they had all reached the exit.

"I'm sorry guys, it was my idea to do this," Hinamori apologized, it looked like she had been crying.

"Momo, it's alright, I wanted to do this too." Miku reassured. Hinamori nodded and Hitsugaya opened the exit door.

"Alright, you two have had your fun, so let's go." He said, motioning towards Renji and Hinamori. They exited, and began to walk away from the crowd.

* * *

"So Taichou, how was it? Did you have fun?" Matsumoto greeted them excitedly at the door to the 10th Division.

"Not now, Matsumoto, I have a headache." Hitsugaya said as he sat on the couch. Matsumoto grinned.

"Oh? Was it that fun?" Matsumoto teased. Hitsugaya glared. Miku shook her head and intervened.

"Rangiku, here, we got this for you." Miku said, as she approached the two. Miku handed the bag of Cotton Candy to the woman. Matsumoto's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, thank you! You shouldn't have." Matsumoto said as she took the bag.

"It's no problem, since you didn't get to come-" Miku began. Matsumoto began to laugh.

"Aww, Miku, that's so nice, but I was there!" Matsumoto said with a wave of her hand. Miku eyes widened.

"What?!" Miku and Hitsugaya said simultaneously.

"Yep! It was Gin's idea, he was there too. We left just after you two, and got back before!" Matsumoto said cheerfully. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed.

"Matsumoto, what did you do?" Hitsugaya asked her. At this, Matsumoto grinned, and pulled out the camera.

"Oh, we just had some fun, and took pictures of both of you! You two were so adorable! " Matsumoto said while waving the camera. Hitsugaya stood, and Matsumoto took a step back.

"Hand it over." He ordered.

"Nope!" Matsumoto said with a smile and she took off. Hitsugaya abruptly stood and chased after her.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

A/N- Haha, I gave Hitsugaya admirers! OMG! The recent BLEACH chapters have been sooo….0.0…I can't say for those who haven't read…Anyways, this chapter was huge! So I'll be spending some time working on my Tsubasa RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE fanfic, Nightly Encounter (Not much, but I'll just update a new chapter for it and come back)

On a side note…I have no idea what Renji normally would wear. I was thinking when I started writing this…'What will they wear, what will they wear?' and then it occurred to me that I had no clue as to what Renji's style was. Hmm. Anyways, tell me how you liked the chapter!

And on another side note…heh, heh, exactly…how do you get into a gigai? I tried looking it up, but I got no answers.

I would like to thank- XxAlways-SmilingxX, Mina Luriya, Gabby-sama, and Orangesz!

(I know that there are more of you out there! xD)

Ending Theme Song~ Keep Tryin- Utada Hikaru

See ya!~


	11. Fond Memories

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- Hey guys, sorry it took so long. These past few months have had me really busy so I hardly had time to write this. On a sad note, HitsugayaFanGirl still doesn't have a Hitsugaya plushie or keychain, there were none to be found at local Anime Convention, so now I have to wait until next year. Well, read and enjoy! (It's a bit shorter this time, though).

Disclaimer- BLEACH © Tite Kubo.

* * *

Opening Theme Song~ ai ta Kokoro - UVERworld

Chapter 11- Fond Memories

* * *

"MATSUMOTO! I demand that you open your door this instant!" Hitsugaya's yell could be heard throughout the 10th Division. Miku picked up the mug of tea that she had retrieved from the kitchen and took a sip. The minute that Matsumoto had locked herself in her room, she figured that it was going to take a while before Hitsugaya ever got the camera. Miku glanced over at the stuffed bear that was sitting on the couch.

'It's so cute!' Miku thought happily. There was a responding chuckle from Shirôryu.

'_And it's special!' _Miku's face became quizzical.

'Why would it be special? It's just a stuffed bear.' Miku asked.

'_Oh, come on, Miku. Hitsugaya-taichou went out of his way to win this for you. He didn't have to, you know, but something made him do it. And do you want to know what that is, Miku?' _Shirôryu asked, smiling. Miku's face turned blank.

'You would tell me even if I said 'no', wouldn't you?' Miku asked. The dragon's smile only grew, her amber eyes shining.

'_Miku, if I won't tell you, who will? In truth, I believe that he likes you. I already know that you yourself harbor some feelings for him.'_ Shirôryu said innocently. Miku chocked on her drink.

'Shirôryu! Where did you come up with that?!' Miku asked, her cheeks reddening slightly.

'_Miku, I am your zanpakutô, the reflection of your soul. Our emotions and personality are one and the same. I came up with __that__ because it is what you truly feel. Of course, you also need a little push to get started, so I'll do my best! If all goes according to plan, you and the little Captain will be in a nice, good-'_ Shirôryu was saying smugly. It was at this point where Miku blocked the conversation. She exhaled heavily.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Miku said aloud. The front door swished open and Miku turned.

"Good aftanoon, Miku." Ichimaru greeted as he walked through the foyer. Miku stood and gave a short bow.

"Ichimaru-taichou." Miku greeted back. In the distance there was more yelling from Hitsugaya and Ichimaru chuckled.

"So I guess tha our little taichou knows bout the pictures?" Ichimaru asked. Miku nodded.

"He has Rangiku trapped in her room." Miku told him. He grinned.

"Good. Ere, Miku, we wanted ta give ya these fore Hitsugaya-taichou got hold of em." Ichimaru told her as he began pulling something out of his shihakusho. Almost a dozen photographs were now visible.

"Ichimaru-taichou, how-?" Miku began. He grinned and handed her the photos.

"Ran wanted ya ta ave em. So she agreed ta create a diversion while I had em developed. Keep em hidden." Ichimaru said, and with a wave, he left. Quickly, Miku slid the pictures under her kimono and sat back down.

'I'll look at these later.' She thought and just as she did, there was a loud slam. A few seconds later Hitsugaya briskly entered the room, camera in hand. His expression switched back and forth from anger to irritation. There really wasn't much difference. He walked quickly over to his desk, pulled a drawer out, and roughly tossed the camera in, slamming the drawer back into place. All this time he was mumbling angrily. Miku swallowed nervously.

'What do I do? Do I say something to him? Try to calm him down? I don't want to get yelled at. Then again, it's not _me_ that he's angry at. Ummm…' Miku thought as she watched Hitsugaya pace across the office.

"So, I see you got the camera back. Good job!" Miku said with her mustered up cheerfulness.

'Good job?! Aaargh! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Miku mentally yelled. Hitsugaya glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. His pacing stopped and he growled crossly.

"I'm going for a walk." Hitsugaya said without turning to Miku, and he left the room.

"And there he goes…" Miku said after him. There was a groan from the hallway and a few seconds later Matsumoto entered. She walked slowly to the couch and slid down onto it, rubbing the back of her head gingerly.

"Itai…Jeez Taichou was really serious." Matsumoto whined. Miku smiled.

"Well, you did provoke him." Miku said as she walked over to the couch. There was a slight nod from Matsumoto and she looked up.

"Soooo…did I buy him enough time?" she asked slyly. Miku sighed.

"You mean the pictures? Rangiku that was unnecessary." Miku told Matsumoto as she sat down on the couch next to the older shinigami. Matsumoto huffed.

"Unnecessary? Mi~ku, what part of this was unnecessary? We wanted you to have these as a gift to remind you of how much fun you two had today. It'll be okay as long as Taichou doesn't find out." Matsumoto said.

"So where am I going to hide them then?" Miku asked.

"Get a small box and hide it in your room. Preferably your closet. So then when you two get together you'll have a box full of fond memories!" Matsumoto said cheerfully.

"Rangiku!" Miku exclaimed, trying to ignore the rush of heat in her cheeks.

'_Hahaha! Oh, if only I could talk directly to Rangiku!' _Shirôryu said joyfully. Miku groaned and stood up.

"Goodnight, Rangiku. I'm heading to bed." Miku said.

"Alright then. See you in the morning." Matsumoto said as she flipped on the T.V. Once Miku had gotten into her room, she plopped onto her bed with her new stuffed bear. Miku sighed and sat back up. She quickly set to the task of finding something to hide the pictures in, which ended up being a small, tin box that hid in the back of her closet.

'There, now it's hidden.' Miku thought as she changed into her sleeping attire. With a yawn, she set her alarm clock and slid into her bed, the stuffed bear next to her.

"Fond memories, huh?" Miku said as she fell asleep.

* * *

After receiving a total of eight hours of sleep, Miku awoke. Her alarm was quietly ringing, and had been for awhile. Miku stretched. Today she had a small Lieutenants meeting. Or basically, some of the Lieutenants wanted to hang out and train with the others, which she had to prepare for. Miku instantly threw on her shihakusho and grabbed Shirôryu from the corner of her room.

'_You seem lively today, Miku._' Shirôryu said with a yawn. Miku smiled as she stepped out of her room and into the hall.

'Well, I just want to get a head start this morning. I need to get to a meeting by 10:30 but I'll fix some breakfast for Tôshirô-taichou and Rangiku, and possibly do some paperwork first, though.' Miku told her partner.

'_Alright.'_ Shirôryu said and faded away. Miku swiftly got to the paperwork. With no sight of Matsumoto or Hitsugaya, she had decided to wait until it was closer to the time she had to leave, to fix food. As the clock reached 9, Miku had already completed four documents and was ready to eat.

'Well, I guess that Tôshirô-taichou is out on an errand.' Miku thought as she entered the kitchen. From her time being with Matsumoto, Miku also knew that the woman sometimes slept until one in the afternoon. After making an easy, small meal, Miku was ready to go.

'_So what is the meeting going to be about?'_ Shirôryu asked.

'It's just a 'get to know you better' meeting since Renji just joined. There might be a few people who want to train so that's why I'm bringing you with me.' Miku replied. The meeting was being held at a small Training ground south of the Tenth Division. It was basically a little building in the middle of a grassy field. It wasn't used very often. Before long, Miku heard her name being called from behind her and she turned. It was Hinamori.

"Ohayo, Momo. You're attending the meeting as well?" Miku greeted. She nodded.

"Yep! Aizen-taichou said that I could go. There's really only going to be a few people here, but it should be fun!" Hinamori said as she caught up to Miku. They climbed over a small hill, which behind it lay the Training ground. As they reached the top, their names were called.

"Hey, Momo! Miku! You two are the last ones left, c'mon!" Kira told them. Miku scanned the area. There were five people here. Renji, Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika stood waiting.

"Eh? What are you two doing here?" Miku asked Ikkaku.

"Yachiru told us to go instead, so here we are." He responded as he stood up.

"Well, this makes everybody. You ready to lose again, Renji?" Ikkaku continued. Renji scoffed.

"As if. I could take you and Yumichika at once." Renji said assertively. Already the atmosphere around the two had changed, and to Miku, it seemed like there was going to be an all-out brawl.

"Does this always happen?" Miku asked Hinamori as the two continued to exchange comments and insults. Hinamori laughed.

"Pretty much. But the outcome is always entertaining." Hinamori said as she sat down onto a bench. Miku joined her and began to watch as Renji charged at Ikkaku. As the training match prolonged Miku could tell that Ikkaku was strong.

'Renji's wearing down, but Ikkaku seems like he could keep going. Jeez, what's with the 11th Division being so tough?' Miku thought. On her right, Hinamori sighed.

"Looks like another win for Ikkaku." Hinamori said and she stood to stretch. There was a loud crash from the field, and Renji was sent tumbling.

"Damn it." Renji muttered as he sat up. Ikkaku approached him and pulled Renji to his feet.

"I told you to work on your defense the last time. Even a stranger would be able to figure out how your shikai works unless you change it." Ikkaku advised him. Renji grumbled but nodded back.

"Well, I guess that this finishes today's meeting. Same time next week, guys?" Kira asked. There were a few nods.

"Hey, Miku, will you train with me next week? Rangiku and Yachiru never wanted to." Hinamori asked as they exited the Training barracks.

"Sure, I would enjoy that. It would be just like the times I trained under you and Aizen-taichou." Miku replied. Hinamori smiled.

"Thanks! I'll see you next week!" Hinamori said and took off towards the 5th Division.

'_Aww, its going to be just like old times! Miku! You're going to start exercising, too!' _Shirôryu said.

'Ehh?! Exercising?' Miku thought, shocked.

'_Yep! Every morning! If we go by my plan, I'll have you stronger in no-time!'_ Shirôryu said cheerfully. Miku groaned. By now, it was past noon, and hunger was starting to set in.

'Well, we'll see. Right now I have to get something to eat.' Miku thought as she made her way back to the 10th Division, where she knew there were two onigiri and a steamed bun waiting for her.

* * *

A/N- Yeah, so this chapter _could_ be called a 'filler' chapter, but then again, something important did happen in it. Around the end, I received a really bad case of the deadly disease called 'Writers Block' and I decided to just leave it as is. Anyways, the story is finally inching towards a dramatic change. It's gonna be gooood. Well, like always, review to help get the chapters out faster and I would like to thank- XoXoCHOCOXoXo, Orangesz, and Mina Luriya, on the Chapter 10 reviews, thanks guys!!

Ending Theme Song~ Eien no Setsuna- ON/OFF

See ya!~


	12. Make a Wish

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- Heh, heh, heh. Happy (late) Holidays everybody! I hope you enjoyed them! I meant to post this on the 20th of December, but I had way too much to do.

Also, happy (again late) Birthday Tôshirô!!! We love you! 3

Disclaimer- BLEACH © Tite Kubo

* * *

Opening Theme Song- ai ta Kokoro ~ UVERworld

Chapter 12- Make a Wish

* * *

Within the following week Miku's life had turned hectic. Every morning, right as she woke up and got dressed, Shirôryu had Miku jog for thirty minutes, sometimes more. Once done, she was allowed to return and eat breakfast and work in the office. She ate lunch regularly at noon, joined most of the time with either Hinamori or Matsumoto, and after that she would return to work. After she finished her work, she would excuse herself from the office and then head off to the Training Barracks and practice for an hour. As night neared, Miku would retire from training, go back to the 10th Division Barracks, take a shower, and then fix dinner. Hectic, on some days, didn't even cover it.

Miku groaned as she sat down and stretched her arms. She had been working and planning out the tasks for the next month, which had been an enormous task. As she did this, a certain date struck out and had caught her attention. February 14. Valentine's Day.

'I wonder who I should get gifts for? I wonder if everybody likes chocolate? Or should I just get a mixture of different kinds of candy? Ugh…' Miku thought as she mentally began preparing a list of people to get stuff for and how much it would cost.

'_Miku, why are you worrying about this now? You still have about two more weeks until the 14__th__; relax a little.'_ Shirôryu said. Miku rolled her eyes.

'Relax? I wish. I have to have sometime to do this between your crazy training regime.' Miku thought.

'_Well…I guess your right.'_ Shirôryu said with a laugh and became silent, fading from Miku's conscious. Miku sighed, figuring she might as well start now. The sooner she was done, the better. Miku glanced over toward Matsumoto, who looked like she was reading a book. It was a clever idea, but she overlooked the fact that she might snore, the object that was giving her away. Soft snores came from behind the book as Matsumoto continued to sleep away her hours. Other than saying that sleeping people don't get paid, Hitsugaya apparently didn't have a problem with it. He was presently going through a box of completed documents and making sure that there wasn't anything left out before he sent it to the Council.

'Well, here I go,' Miku thought as she sat her pen down and stood up.

"Miku, could you please take this file over to the 13th Division and have Ukitake-taichou sign it. It seems like he missed this section." Hitsugaya said suddenly without looking up from his work.

"Ah, alright." Miku told him. Hitsugaya held the file up and Miku took it with a bow.

"Ittekimasu." Miku said and she walked out.

"Itterashai." Hitsugaya muttered after her.

* * *

A crisp, gentle breeze welcomed Miku as she walked down the almost-vacant streets of the Seireitei. She let out a happy sigh as she glanced at the cloudless, bright blue sky. Already some of the trees on the side of the street were starting to blossom, even though it was still winter. It was a nice day, putting Miku in a good mood.

'Now I can take some time to buy some gifts for everyone after I'm done!' Miku thought happily. The 13th Division was only a few blocks away, and if Ukitake-taichou was feeling well, it shouldn't take long to get the paper signed. After only a few more minutes of walking, the 13th Division was in sight. A peaceful feeling enveloped Miku just as she stepped onto their grounds. The few officers that were standing guard were very kind and helpful as she asked for the whereabouts of the main office. They gave a short bow as she took off in the right direction and as she entered the building, she was greeted by a different sight.

"And I said, IT GOES OVER THERE!" a girl with blond and black tomboy hair yelled. The man standing next to her shook his head.

"Why would it go there?!" He argued.

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE IT GOES!" she yelled back.

"Umm…" Miku started.

"WHAT?!" Both of the officers turned and yelled in unison. Miku shrunk back slightly. This was obviously not a good time.

"Is…Ukitake-taichou here? I'm Lieutenant Kaora from the 10th Division with some important business." Miku asked as she introduced herself. The two paused, their faces blank.

'At least they've stopped bickering.' Miku thought. Suddenly the girl latched onto Miku's left arm, and began pulling her down a hallway.

"Sorry about that, we weren't expecting anybody. I'm Kiyone, Ukitake-taichou's 3rd Seat," the girl said, laughing nervously. From Miku's right, the guy scoffed.

"I'm Ukitake-taichou's 3rd Seat. The names Sentaro." He added. Kiyone glared at him from behind Miku.

"Anyways, yes, Ukitake-taichou is here today. I'll go and tell him of your arrival." Sentaro said as he began to rush ahead. A shocked expression crossed Kiyone's face, and she started after him.

"Oh no you don't! I'm going to do it!" Kiyone exclaimed. The two exchanged glares and then ran down the hallway, abandoning Miku.

'Umm…I think I appreciate Rangiku a little more now.' Miku thought gloomily. Minutes passed as Miku stood in the hall. Vaguely, she began to wonder if they had gotten lost.

'Or if they forgot me.' Miku thought numbly. She didn't plan on standing here all day. With a sigh, Miku turned to leave.

"Going so soon? I was hoping that we could chat for a while." The familiar voice of Jûshirô Ukitake said from behind her. Miku immediately spun around.

"Ukitake-taichou! How are you?" Miku asked politely.

"I'm doing fine, you?"

"Honestly, I was beginning to wonder if those two had forgotten about me, sir." Miku admitted with a nervous laugh. Ukitake continued to walk down the hall, so Miku began to follow.

"Ahh, no, they did not forget you; however, I believe that they did have a hard time finding me. I was taking a walk outside, enjoying the nice weather, you know," Ukitake informed her.

"Be careful not to spend to long out there, sir. Its pretty cold and nobody would want you to get sick," Miku advised him. Ukitake nodded and motioned to an empty sitting room.

"Shall we sit? Kiyone should be bringing some tea soon, if you want some, that is," Ukitake offered as they entered the room. Miku nodded, agreeing to both questions.

"So Miku, how are you really doing? Are you enjoying your time in the 10th Division?" Ukitake asked as they sat down.

"Well, there's more paperwork that I would like, but Tôshirô-taichou is a good Captain. Things can get a little dramatic sometimes, but I think you can say that for every Division," Miku explained. Ukitake laughed.

"Yes, that's the truth. It's a good thing to hear. Tôshirô really is a good kid," Ukitake said.

"He wouldn't be too happy if he heard you saying that, sir," Miku stated.

No, I guess he wouldn't. Now, what is it that you came here for?" Ukitake asked as Kiyone entered the room with some tea. Miku pulled out the few sheets of paper that Hitsugaya had handed her and gave then over to Ukitake.

"Tôshirô-taichou says that you missed this section," Miku said as she pointed to a specific page. Ukitake nodded and looked at it while Miku took a sip of her tea.

"So, what are your plans for this evening?" Ukitake asked casually while he read the paper. Miku wasn't expecting this question.

"Umm, well, I'd hoped on getting a head start on my Valentines Day gifts," Miku told him.

"Ah, Lemon Drops are my favorite, but chocolate is just as good. For another piece of knowledge, Tôshirô loves sweets! He always accepts them so I constantly offer him some when I can," Ukitake said as he signed the paper and slid it back to Miku.

"Oh really? I didn't think that he liked them," Miku said.

"Is there anything that you would like? It doesn't have to be candy," Ukitake asked. Miku shook her head.

"That's very kind, but you don't have to get me anything," Miku dismissed his question.

"Alright, I guess that you're free to get some shopping done now. It was nice talking with you," Ukitake said as he stood. Miku stood as well, putting away the papers.

"Same here. Thank you sir," Miku said with a bow as she excused herself. After leaving, Miku visited a nearby store and accomplished some pre-shopping gifts, then, as too not be any later, she headed back to the 10th Division.

"Tadaima," Miku said as she entered the office. There was a pounding sound and suddenly Miku was greeted by Matsumoto's famous hug.

"Okaeri-nasai! Oh, for the longest time I had no idea that you had left! Taichou was being mean too! He just sat there, not saying a word about where you had gone. I was seriously thinking about starting a search party for you when he gave up and told me!" Matsumoto explained as they walked into the main office; however, there was one thing missing.

"Rangiku…where's Tôshirô-taichou?" Miku asked, not finding him in his normal spot.

"Oh, he got hungry and decided to go ahead and cook for us tonight." Matsumoto said with a wave of her hand. Miku placed the file on his desk and paused to consider this.

"Tôshirô-taichou can cook?" Miku asked, causing Matsumoto to laugh.

"Of course! It should be done about now, so why don't you skip your evening training for tonight and eat with us?" Matsumoto offered.

"Okay," Miku accepted, getting no objections from Shirôryu. The two left the office quarters and headed toward the kitchen. Soon, the smell of something cooking reached Miku, intriguing her more.

"TAICHOU!" Matsumoto yelled. It was followed by a loud clang and low muttering.

"What?!" Hitsugaya yelled back. Matsumoto turned the corner, into the kitchen, dragging Miku with her.

"Miku's back! Now, what's for dinner?" Matsumoto announced. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and went back to cooking.

"Yakiniku, if that's okay with you," Hitsugaya said, not seeming to care. He stirred the food once more, then emptied its contents onto a large plate. Not wanting to be useless, Miku walked over to a cabinet and pulled out three plates to set the table. Once she had finished, it was time to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" Miku and Matsumoto said as they started to eat.

'Rangiku's right, Tôshirô-taichou really is a good cook!' Miku thought as she took another bite. Her thought was followed by laughter.

_'Why do you sound surprised?'_ Shirôryu asked.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Miku retorted, but she received no response and went back to finishing her meal. After they were done, Miku, and Matsumoto unwillingly, cleaned up since Hitsugaya cooked.

"So Miku, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Matsumoto asked as they left the kitchen for the night. Miku shook her head.

"No, not really. Just the normal routine," Miku said and Matsumoto's eyes seemed to light up.

"Really? Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow, oyasumi nasai," Matsumoto said and she ran off to her room, leaving behind a very confused Miku.

'That was…weird,' Miku thought as she too, left for her room.

* * *

Miku stirred. She wasn't fully awake, but for some reason she knew something was about to happen. She was right.

"OHAYO! Miku!" a cheerful Matsumoto greeted loudly.

"Ungh…Nanji desu ka?" Miku asked as she was being pulled from her bed. She got no response and vaguely wondered how Matsumoto had even gotten into her room. Miku snapped awake, though, as Matsumoto handed her a box.

"Rangiku, what is this for?" Miku asked, a feeling of dread filling her body. Shirôryu laughed.

_'I knew that this would happen,'_ Shirôryu said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Miku said as Matsumoto forced her into some clothes.

"Why; don't tell me you've actually forgotten?" Matsumoto said. Miku was now being pushed out of her room.

"Forgotten what?!" Miku asked, now irritated.

"It's your birthday!" Matsumoto sang. Shirôryu echoed these same words in Miku's mind.

'Oh, crap,' Miku thought as she desperately began to plan a way out.

'_You can't escape from her you know. She'll hunt you down,' _Shirôryu told Miku. Sadly, it was true.

"Rangiku, what---where are you taking me?" Miku asked as she was led down the hall and into the kitchen.

"First, you shall have the special breakfast that I fixed for you!" Matsumoto said. Miku did not like the idea of 'special' and 'breakfast' coming from Matsumoto. She looked down at the table and onto the plate. Clusters of brown…stuff and what looked slightly like a burnt omelet lay next to it.

"Umm, what is it?" Miku asked cautiously.

"It's my Birthday surprise! Chocolate covered onigiri and an omelet-a-la-mode!" Matsumoto said in a bubbly voice. Miku looked at it timidly now. Fighting Hollows, no big deal. Eating Matsumoto's cooking was another story. Out of kindness, Miku tried a few, small, bites of the food, thankful of eating a lot of Hitsugaya's cooking the previous night. Once Matsumoto had her back turned, Miku scattered the food around her plate to make it look like she had eaten more. After Miku had made it clear that she was done, Hitsugaya walked in. He stared at the plate for awhile before he finally spoke.

"So, she made you eat it, huh?" Hitsugaya asked. Miku nodded. He looked up at her, seeming to say something else, when Matsumoto shoved him away.

"Alright Taichou, out! Miku has stuff she needs to do without you getting in the way!" Matsumoto said. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and left.

"Plans?" Miku asked nervously.

"Yep! Momo, she's all yours now!" Matsumoto called into the hallway. From the edge of the doorway, Hinamori stuck her head out.

"Happy Birthday, Miku!" Hinamori greeted as she walked into the kitchen.

"Momo?" Miku asked, her voice tinted with confusion.

"Ready for some training?" Hinamori asked. This wasn't expected. At Hinamori's side was her zanpaku-tô, Tobiume.

"Umm, I don't get a choice, don't I?" Miku said uncertainly. Hinamori smiled and grabbed Miku's hand.

"None at all!" Hinamori said confidently. Miku sighed.

"Thought so." Within minutes, after Miku had retrieved Shirôryu, they found their selves at the small Training Barrack.

"So, what is all of this about?" Miku asked as she moved away from Hinamori.

"Haven't you been training for the past week? I want to see if you've gotten any better," Hinamori said with a shrug.

"Okay," Miku replied, ignoring the evasive answer. Hinamori reached a starting point in the empty field and took a stance, alerting Miku to do the same. From her years of helping and assisting Hinamori, Miku knew that Hinamori was an expert user of kidō. She had to stay on guard.

"Alright! Hado Number 31, Shakkahô!" Hinamori called out as she placed her hands before her. A ball of red energy formed in her palms and shot out towards Miku.

"Hado Number 4, Byakurai!" Miku called, and released a stream of lightning from her first two fingers. The bolt struck the small fireball and circled around it. There was a crackling sound and the two attacks neutralized, causing the space between the two Shinigami to cloud up with dust. Miku braced herself, her eyes narrowed. A slight movement to her left alerted her in time to dodge as another kidō spell was fired at her.

"Bakudō Number 4, Hainawa!" Miku cast the binding spell. Streams of golden rope appeared around Miku and sped toward Hinamori. Hinamori gritted her teeth as they began to circle her. With a movement so fast that her hands blurred, Hinamori drew her sword.

"Snap! Tobiume!" Hinamori cried out. Her zanpaku-tô glowed red and straightened, producing several jitte-like prongs. It glowed brighter and Hinamori released a burst of energy from its edge, slicing through the spell.

"Hado Number 31, Shakkahô!" Miku called out as she, too, drew her sword. Hinamori glanced up, and in an instant had shunpôed away. There was a muffled sound from above Miku and she looked up.

"-Hakufuku!" Hinamori called. A circle of white light grew around Hinamori and made its way toward Miku. She jumped back and raised her sword.

"Hyoukaijou ni hujou suru! Shirôryu!" Miku said, summoning her shikai. The air around her turned colder as snow swirled around the blade of the sword until it was completely white.

"Tatekoori!" Miku called, practicing a new technique. The edges of her sword glowed a light blue, and Miku traced a circle in front of her. Slowly, the area glowed and grew. The border became frosted, and it began to ice over the entire circle. Just as the dome of ice finished forming did the flash of white light hit it, blinding both Shinigami. Miku heard her ice shatter and the ground filled with mist. Miku let out a soft whistle.

"Momo, you okay?" Miku asked across the field.

"Yeah, how long have you been working on that one?" Hinamori asked. Miku shrugged.

"A few months. Obviously, it's not perfect yet. It's still a little slow," Miku said with a sigh. Hinamori nodded, sheathed her sword, and dusted herself off. Apparently, they were done, so Miku put away her sword as well.

"Want to get a snack?" Hinamori asked. With the lack of breakfast that Miku had earlier in the day, Miku wasn't going to refuse.

"Sure!" Miku said gratefully, and they left the small Training Barrack. They talked as they walked through the streets, reminiscing about he times when Miku was an unranked officer. Soon, 15 minutes had passed and they had stopped at a small café.

"Hello, what would the two of you like today?" a waiter asked as they sat down at the counter.

"Ano…ocha, dango o kudasai," Miku ordered. The waiter nodded and turned to Hinamori.

"The same here, please," Hinamori requested, and the waiter bowed and went to the back.

"So Momo, what exactly should I prepare for when I return to the 10th Division?" Miku asked.

"Huh? Ohh, nothing. Rangiku just wanted you to have some fun today. But, don't expect much time to yourself," Hinamori admitted. Miku groaned.

"Hey, it could be worse you know," Hinamori said.

"True," Miku agreed after some silence. They waited a few more minutes before their tea and dango was served. They said thanks for their food and gratefully ate it. After they were done, they paid, and Miku was once again dragged off.

"Now what are we doing? Are you taking me back?" Miku asked, halfway complaining.

"I am. You'll just have to wait until we get back to see what'll happen," Hinamori said with a grin. The nervous feeling returned as they crossed into the 10th Division grounds.

"Rangiku! Your turn again!" Hinamori yelled as they entered the building. There was a mixture of sounds, followed by rapid footsteps until Matsumoto appeared. She seemed slightly out of breath, even as she smiled.

"Not bad, Momo. I'll see you in another hour," Matsumoto said. Hinamori nodded, and with a wave, she left.

"Do I want to know?" Miku asked.

"I wouldn't tell you; now, straight to your room!" Matsumoto said with a smile as she began to push Miku down the hall. Before they reached another hall; however, Miku's sight was suddenly blocked.

"Gah, what? Rangiku?!" Miku started, surprised.

"Sorry, can't let you see anything. Come on now, walk forward," Matsumoto instructed. Miku reluctantly did so, stumbling a few times, until they had reached her room. Matsumoto untied the blindfold that had obstructed Miku's vision.

"Now, you're to stay in here until someone comes for you. I'd advise you to open your present and put it on as well." Matsumoto told Miku. This triggered a warning flag.

"…'Put it on?' What-?" Miku asked. Matsumoto waved her finger in a warning sign.

"Nah uh. If you don't I'll force you into it. See you soon!" Matsumoto said, and with a shove, Miku was thrown into her room.

"…Nani?" Miku asked herself as her door was shut. She glanced down at the box she had received earlier. Warily, she crossed over to her bed and lifted the top.

"…Ehh?!"

* * *

Time passed by slowly after Miku dreadfully put 'it' on. Finally, there was a knock on her door, distracting Miku from her brooding.

"Dare desu ka?" Miku asked as she stood.

"They told me that it was time to…get…you," Hitsugaya said as he opened her door. An awkward silence followed and Miku looked away.

"What are you wearing?" Hitsugaya asked. Miku glared at him, becoming even angrier at the situation than he was. The 'present' that Miku was supposed to wear just happened to be a dress. Not just any dress. It was light blue with frilly white lace. Frilly. Miku had never thought something like this could be so humiliating until now. Greatly resisting the urge to throw the box at Hitsugaya, Miku focused on sitting back down.

"Can you go get Rangiku?" Miku asked calmly. Hitsugaya tilted his head slightly, then leaned against her doorway. It was obvious that he had figured out her plan, and seemed slightly amused.

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked.

"So I can strangle her for making me wear this," Miku answered. Hitsugaya stayed where he was.

'I'll kill her with the dress if I have to!' Miku thought angrily.

"It's not that bad. It could always be worse," Hitsugaya told her. Miku looked up from her plotting.

"How?" She asked him.

"I believe Momo told me that you weren't a fan of pink? Is that right?" Hitsugaya said, a mocking look on his face. Miku froze, considering the horror.

"I take it back, you're right." Miku admitted. Later, she knew that she would have a nightmare about her being in a bright pink dress. She shivered and looked back up. Hitsugaya wore a smug look on his face and motioned for her to come on.

"It'll be over the faster you get it done," Hitsugaya stated nonchalantly. Miku stood and walked towards him.

"Sure, sure, says the person who doesn't have to deal with this." Miku responded. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"And you don't think that she's done this to me before?" Hitsugaya asked. Miku smirked.

"Oh sure. What dress were you forced into?" Miku asked. Hitsugaya scoffed.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. Besides, there is something that I must do." Hitsugaya said. They were at the end of the hall now and were standing in front of a closed door. Miku glanced at Hitsugaya, who in return, nodded for her to go on. Miku sighed and turned the handle. The room inside was pitch black, but only for a second.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" a chorus of cheers and yells rang as a light flashed on. Decorations, streamers, and balloons filled the room. Miku was greeted by multiple people. 11th Division members, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Yachiru were there. The room was also occupied by Hisagi, Matsumoto, Hinamori, and Ukitake. In the middle of the room was a table with a cake and a few wrapped boxes. There was a blur of pink and Miku was tackled to the ground.

"Hey, so what do you think Mi-mi? At first we were going to say 'surprise!' but then, you most likely already knew. Do you like it?" Yachiru asked. Miku sat up.

"Umm, yes?" Miku said and Yachiru grinned.

"Yay! Can we eat the cake now? Momo has been working on it all morning!" Yachiru eagerly said.

"Sounds good to me," Miku said with a nod. Truly, the cake looked good. It was a mix layered with vanilla icing and strawberries.

"Now, who shall do the cutting?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'll do it," Miku offered as she took a step towards the cake, only to have Matsumoto drag her back.

"No. You don't cut your own cake on your birthday!" Matsumoto scolded. From behind her there was a clank of metal and a shuffle of plates. They turned. Yumichika had stepped forward and already cut and divided the cake into several pieces.

"Miku, Rangiku," Yumichika offered as he passed out the plates.

"Thanks," Both said as they took one.

"Sugoi, Momo! It's delicious!" Miku exclaimed as she took a bite. Hinamori nodded with a smile.

"At least they didn't try to put candles on yours," Hitsugaya muttered from the back of the room.

"Right," Miku responded, thinking about what they did. Matsumoto laughed.

"Hitsugaya-taichou refused to talk to us for weeks after that. Remember, Momo?" Matsumoto asked.

"Hai," Hinamori replied. Hitsugaya scoffed.

"I still don't think it was funny," Hitsugaya said as he sat his plate down, and without another word, left the room.

"Party-pooper," Matsumoto said after him while sticking out her tongue. After everyone had had their fill of cake, Hinamori decided it was time for Miku to open her gifts.

"Ummm…thank you?" Miku said as she opened one gift and pulled out a Martial Arts book.

"No problem. It seemed like the type of gift to get for you," Ikkaku said as the present had been from the 11th Division members. Yachiru nodded from behind him.

"Yeah, yeah. Yachiru wants to see Miku become stronger!" Yachiru said excitedly. Miku smiled uncertainly, not knowing whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Following the book, Miku received a luck charm from Hinamori, a wind chime from Hisagi, and make-up from Matsumoto. She was now down to her last present.

"I wasn't quite sure of what to get you but I think you'll enjoy it," Ukitake said with a wink. Miku nodded and carefully opened it.

"A…photo album?" Miku asked, surprised.

"Yep. For you to look back on when you're older," Ukitake explained.  
"Arigato," Miku said with a bow. Now that all the presents had been opened, Matsumoto insisted on opening a bottle of sake and telling stories. Ukitake excused himself soon after, with a comment about it getting late.

* * *

Miku sighed.

'Ukitake-taichou had the right idea,' Miku thought as she slid the small cup of, now empty, sake away from her.

'_Well, you had the choice not too drink, you know,'_ Shirôryu said quietly.

'Yeah, but I chose to drink only if Momo did!' Miku responded.

'_And now you know better. She didn't have any objections to it,' _Shirôryu said. Miku groaned and walked out of the room, which most, if not all, occupants had now passed out.

'_Where are you going?'_ Shirôryu asked.

'I just want to get some fresh air,' Miku responded as she took a step outside. She groggily made her way to the small fountain and sat down there. The night's silence soothed her, and Miku slowly began to drift off.

"You'll freeze out here like this," A familiar voice said from beside her. Miku snapped awake.

"Nah, Tôshirô-taichou," Miku said lazily. There was a sigh.

"Nevertheless…" Hitsugaya started. Suddenly Miku felt something warm being pulled over her shoulders. Miku now looked at him questioningly, his haori wrapped around them.

"Here, I had planned on giving you this earlier but I ran out of time," Hitsugaya said as he handed her a small box.

"Happy Birthday," Hitsugaya said softly as Miku opened the top. Inside hung a small, snowflake necklace. Miku suddenly felt lightheaded and warmth flooded her.

"Arigato, Tôshirô…" Miku said as she fell asleep against him.

* * *

A/N- So, an unexpected fluffy ending and a new attack for Miku, what will happen next?

I would like to thank- _As Darkness Takes Over_, for reviewing. Reviews and feedback are what keeps me writing!

Ending Theme Song~ Eien no Setsuna- ON/OFF

See ya!~


	13. Waking Up

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- Hey guys, sorry for the delay, my beta-reader and I are trying to get these out as fast as possible…though…her procrastination isn't really helping (…no offense.) So, in a 'reward' for putting up with this, I'll upload two chapters in one day before the 14th! I hope you enjoy, the story is now turning to its main focus!

Disclaimer- BLEACH © Tite Kubo

* * *

Opening Theme Song- ai ta Kokoro ~ UVERworld

Chapter 13- Waking Up

* * *

'Its…warm…' Miku thought as she slowly regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and looked over at her hand. It was being held. Miku looked up, following the hand. Sitting in a chair next to her, slumped over on his desk, was the sleeping form of Hitsugaya. Miku's face flushed as she resisted the urge to pull away, which in the process would wake Hitsugaya. A sharp pounding in Miku's head brought back disoriented visions from the previous night. As if on cue, a series of loud groaning came from the distant party room. Hitsugaya shifted, waking up, and Miku quickly closed her eyes and focused on breathing slowly.

"Ungh…Taichou!!" a slurry form of Matsumoto's voice cried pitifully. Miku felt her hand being moved gently and heard Hitsugaya stand up with a sigh.

"Hold on," Hitsugaya replied and was followed shortly by the sound of his door opening, and then closing back shut. Miku slowly reopened her eyes.

'This is the second time I've been in here,' Miku thought as she leaned up and looked around Hitsugaya's room. It was cleaner than before; paperwork no longer covered his desk. His window was partly covered, letting in small rays of sunlight that reached to the end of his bed. The pounding in her head became sharper and Miku flinched.

'_Looks like you had fun,'_ Shirôryu said. Miku mentally told her zanpaku-tô to shut up and Shirôryu retreated with light laughter.

"Unhh…" Miku groaned as she attempted to stand, but failed as she fell back onto the bed.

'So never drinking again,' Miku thought bitterly as she glared at the swaying room.

"About time, here," Hitsugaya said, as he slid open his door, startling her. Another wave of pounding pain swept through her and she groaned again, taking her head into her hands. Hitsugaya rolled his turquoise eyes with a scoff.

"You and the rest of the group. Here, drink this," Hitsugaya instructed. Miku now noticed that he was carrying a tray with a gray cup on it. With a nod, she quietly obeyed and took a sip. It was a strongly brewed tea, which had a slight bitter taste to it. Hitsugaya sat the tray on his desk and walked back to the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Hitsugaya said and he stepped back out. As Miku finished off the drink, the pounding in her head dulled and soon her head cleared. She found that the room no longer spun, and Miku stood.

'_Where are you going?'_ Shirôryu asked, sensing her master's recovery.

'Tôshirô-taichou is going to need some help, he can't take care of everybody on his own,' Miku responded as she returned to her room and made herself 'acceptable'. Her hair had become slightly messy over the night and the skin under her eyes seemed slightly bruised due to lack of sleep. Shirôryu laughed again.

'_You never worry about your looks. Trying to impress someone now, eh?'_ Shirôryu mocked. Miku winced.

'N-no, I just want to look presentable. That's all,' Miku defended. There was more laughter.

'_Ah, I see…so you finally realized that you actually like him?'_ Shirôryu asked, practically beaming with joy. Miku's face went red.

'Shirôryu!' Miku responded, shocked, and the dragon backed off with a few last words.

'_Thought so.'_

_

* * *

  
_

After Miku had recovered enough for her blush to fade, she entered the party room. It was a disaster. Party streamers and confetti littered the floor. Half-conscious bodies also were scattered about around the room, and Miku set to work.

'Tea, cold compresses, towels, and…trash cans…' Miku thought as she quickly left to find her supplies. These guys would be in a worse case than Miku had been, so she was preparing for the worst. She grabbed a handful of compress from their medical cabinet as well as some towels, and rushed to the kitchen. Hitsugaya was already here, having multiple cups of tea ready.

"Who do we work with first?" Miku asked as she piled her equipment onto an extra tray.

"I've already started with Matsumoto and Kira; they are always the worst. You can get started on Hinamori and Hisagi," Hitsugaya told her as he balanced the small tray of glasses.

"Kira? When did he…?" Miku began.

"They started up again after you passed out," Hitsugaya explained, and Miku nodded.

"And what about the 11th Division members, like Ikkaku and Yachiru?" Miku asked, an edge of nervousness in her voice. There was a moment of silence as they neared the room.

"That's the reason we're working on the others first; we're going to need their help," Hitsugaya said, having already thought it out. Miku nodded in agreement and they entered the room. She quickly cleared off a table to set the trays on and looked around the room.

'I drank as much as Momo did, so…she should recover just as quickly as I did,' Miku thought and began to treat Hinamori.

* * *

Once everyone was slightly sober, Hitsugaya instructed Miku to send a message of apology to the other Captains of what had happened. Those who could return to their Division on their own, Hinamori, did so, but the others had to be retrieved. Soon, the 10th Division had more visitors.

"Hey, next time these guys plan on being so reckless, let me know. I wouldn't mind some 'entertainment' now and then," Zaraki said as he started to leave with his officers. Miku bowed.

"Sorry for troubling you, sir," Miku apologized, and Zaraki grunted as he left. Outside of Miku's vision, a hand fell a patted her on the head.

"Not yo fault tha this happened. Jus tha way these guys are," Ichimaru said, as he too, made his way out with his Lieutenant.

"Ichimaru-taichou, you yourself lack responsibility. Of course an incident like this wouldn't bother you," The voice of Kaname Tôsen said. Ichimaru grinned and left. Miku bowed once again.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Tôsen-taichou," Miku apologized as he left as well.

"Well, that was handled nicely," Hitsugaya said from behind Miku, startling her for the second time that day.

"Tôshirô! Don't sneak up on people!" Miku exclaimed. Hitsugaya raised a brow.

"'Tôshirô?' Since when did I give you permission to call me so formally?" Hitsugaya said as he crossed his arms. Miku faltered.

"Umm…the day at the carnival?" Miku responded carefully. Hitsugaya scoffed.

"That was then, and only to not look suspicious. Now, I need you to take care of Matsumoto while I take care of some papers," Hitsugaya said, and Miku eagerly rushed out of the room.

_'You got out of that one easily,'_ Shirôryu commented.

'Yeah,' Miku thought in agreement. As she reached Matsumoto's door, she knocked twice and slid it open partway.

"Rangiku, feeling better yet?" Miku asked as she peered in.

"Slightly…ugh…where'd you get that?" Matsumoto asked as she spotted Miku's necklace. Miku closed her eyes with a sigh.

"And this is why you should stop drinking! You can't even remember what happened yesterday!" Miku said as she took Matsumoto's empty glass and excused herself, leaving a very confused Matsumoto behind.

* * *

Days passed after Miku's party, and weeks soon followed. However, something was starting to bother Miku.

'She's just been too…cheerful.' Miku thought as she dully stared at Matsumoto who was prancing around the room and humming to herself.

'_Is there something wrong with that?'_ Shirôryu asked.

'Like this? Yes. It's way too happy for her normal days. Even Tôshirô has been acting weird, tense like,' Miku thought as she unconsciously tapped her index finger on her desk.

'_Ah, I see,'_ Shirôryu said after a few seconds.

'Ehh? What?' Miku asked, leaning up in her chair. Shirôryu laughed.

_'Master, I believe that you should get your memory checked; you've forgotten again. Check your planner,'_ Shirôryu said and with a chuckle, she vanished.

'Planner?' Miku thought and she began to shuffle through her files and documents. She let out a gasp, causing both Matsumoto and Hitsugaya to look towards her.

"…masaka…it can't be tomorrow!" Miku said aloud, earning a laugh from Matsumoto. Hitsugaya returned to his tense-brooding emotion.

"Hai! February 14! Valentine's Day!" Matsumoto said eagerly.

"…"

* * *

A/N- Yes, this was a short chapter, but I had to do it this way for the next chapters. So, what will happen next? (evil laugh…okay sorry…)

Sorry for not giving you guys a lot of time but, I would like to thank- _LadyAmazon_, for her review! Thank you!

Ending Theme Song- Eien no Setsuna ~ ON/OFF

See ya!~


	14. When Hearts Collide

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- Hey guys! This is the part-one chapter special for Valentines Day! Hope you all enjoy this ending!!

Responding to _ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend_- Thanks! Right now I'm planning on splitting this fanfic into two sections (so right now it's starting to reach the first climax) and most likely starting the second part after chapter 20. (By the way, I like your profile ;P)

Responding to _LadyAmazon_- Sorry, I haven't seen _Fuuma no Kojiruo_. I was introduced to the band ON/OFF through the anime Vampire Knight and loved them instantly, so, I looked them up online and _Eien no Setsuna_ was the only other song I could find that was done by them.

Disclaimer- BLEACH © Tite Kubo

* * *

Opening Theme Song- ai ta Kokoro ~ UVERworld

Chapter 14- When Hearts Collide

"_What is this that I'm starting to feel? A foreign warmth. A light. I look for the source and the path leads to you. You are my warmth. You are my light. You are my love."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Aww, c'mon Miku, help me decorate!" Matsumoto whined.

"No," Miku repeated for the third time. The previous night, Hitsugaya and Miku had left the office clean and spotless only for Miku to find it completely different this morning. It was almost entirely pink. Red, white and pink streamers hung from the doorways and crisscrossed around the entire first-floor ceiling. Flamboyant, multi-sized hearts also hung down by colorful string and were taped on the walls in various locations within the barrack. A small paper cutout cupid had been placed on Miku's desk sometime before she had arrived, it's arrow pointed at Hitsugaya's desk. It was instantly hidden the moment Miku spotted it. Now, as Matsumoto continued to 'decorate' Miku shuddered at the thought of what the outside looked like.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya's voice drifted from the hall. Evidently, he did not approve. Hitsugaya walked in, his eyes already wary and narrowed.

"Ohayo, Taichou! Could you make Miku help me? She keeps refusing every time I try to ask her." Matsumoto had turned her whining to Hitsugaya, the wrong person. Hitsugaya had reached his desk and his attention was occupied by something on it. He reached down, waded up a piece of paper, and threw it away.

"No," Hitsugaya said sternly, replying to her earlier question. Matsumoto pouted.

"Aww, c'mon. I was going to put pink, bubble-liquid into the fountain!" Matsumoto said excitedly.

"No," Hitsugaya repeated.

"But you know you don't have long before 'it' starts!" Matsumoto said, and Hitsugaya flinched. This made Miku look up.

"'It'?" Miku questioned. Matsumoto grinned.

"Oh yes! The mountains of chocolate and candy Hitsugaya-taichou receives from his adoring fans from throughout the Gotei 13!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"That's enough, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya muttered; however, his comment went ignored.

"He has soooo many admirers that it's crazy! The most come from the 4th and 13th Division, though. I personally think that they started a fanclub," Matsumoto rambled.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya said in a warning tone.

"Plus, he just throws the snacks away every year! The worst thing of all is when he has to reject a poor soul's confessions!" Matsumoto continued.

"MATSUMOTO! SHUT UP!!" Hitsugaya growled as he stood up suddenly, his turquoise eyes furious. Matsumoto stopped dead in her tracks and Hitsugaya stormed out.

"Mou, what was all of that about?" Matsumoto asked. Miku sighed.

"I think you pushed him too far, Rangiku," Miku said as she propped her head up with her arm.

"Heh, maybe I did; this is a tough day for him," Matsumoto said with a soft chuckle. Miku frowned.

"Oi, Rangiku, if you knew that then why did you pester him to start with?" Miku asked with a touch of annoyance. Matsumoto laughed.

"Because he has to learn to grow up and deal with it! For years now he's been refusing peoples feelings for him, I just want him to try and open up," Matsumoto said.

"…sou ka," Miku said as she looked down. Matsumoto looked at her and grinned.

"Ahh, but this year could be different if just a certain someone stepped forward," Matsumoto said slyly. Miku felt her face grow warm.

"Ehh?! N-nani? What do you mean?" Miku asked, becoming uneasy. Matsumoto's grin widened.

"Ohh, so that's how it is. Looks like you are going to need more help than I thought," Matsumoto said, a glint in her eye. Miku found herself inching away from the older shinigami.

"What do you mean?" Miku repeated nervously.

"Hmm…you'll find out! In a couple of hours, I'll have a great plan for you!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

* * *

It was nearing lunch-time when 'they' started arriving. First the girls came alone, but it soon changed into small groups, then eventually waves, each dropping off their 'gifts' for Hitsugaya. Miku could only sit back and watch in a combination of horror and amazement at the numbers. Ultimately, seeing as her Captain hadn't even taken work with him, Miku was forced to stop working due to the constant interruptions. There was only one thing left for her to do.

"Rangiku, I'm going out to deliver my Valentine's Gifts as well, okay?" Miku said as she proceeded to pull a small bag out from under her desk.

"Aww, you bought Valentines Gifts too? How cute. Do I get one?" Matsumoto asked, almost pleadingly.

"Maybe. Ittekimasu," Miku said and she slipped out. Outside was terrifying. Ribbons and a large banner hung across the building entrance and a large group of girls stood waiting to get in. Miku took a deep breathe.

'If only they knew that after they dropped off their presents, Rangiku takes them,' Miku thought, mentally sighing.

_'At least they don't go to waste.'_ Shirôryu said as Miku began to make her way to the 13th Division. The next hour flew by as Miku gave out her presents. First to Ukitake, then to Yachiru whose Division was the next closest. After those two, she made her way to the 5th Division, dropping off one for Hinamori, then finally to the 9th Division to repay Hisagi for his kindness. With a feeling of gratitude, Miku returned to her Division.

"W-what…what is this?" Miku asked as she entered the office. Piled around the Hitsugaya's desk, almost making a complete circle, was a mountain of chocolate.

"Tha', Miku, isn't even th' full result of yer taichou's fans." The familiar voice of Ichimaru came from the couch.

"Ichimaru-taichou?" Miku asked, uncertain to why he was here.

"Yep! You missed some amazing things Miku!" Matsumoto said from beside Ichimaru.

"Really?" Miku said with feigned interest. Suddenly, Matsumoto seemed to perk up.

"So, so, do I get my gift now?" Matsumoto asked eagerly. With a hopeless sigh, Miku tossed a small box towards Matsumoto, only to be caught by Ichimaru.

"Hmm, cute. I get one too, ne?" Ichimaru asked.

"Ummm…sure? I did buy an extra…" Miku said, not having expected this. She tossed the last, identical, chocolate box over to him.

"Thank ya…where'dya get th' necklace?" Ichimaru asked after an almost genuine smile.

"Uh, present," Miku said and she excused herself from the room with a nod. Looking for food, she entered the kitchen, only to find that someone had ordered-in food, which happened to be made special for Valentines Day.

'Umm…?' Miku wondered as she stared at the heart-shaped onigiri. She heard Shirôryu laugh.

'_If you don't even want to eat them, then how do you think Hitsu-taichou reacted?' _Shirôryu asked. Miku shrugged.

'I don't know. In this condition, I don't even think he'll leave his ro-" Miku responded as she realized the truth of her words. Instantly, she began to gather what she needed.

* * *

About twenty minutes later Miku knocked on Hitsugaya's door. There was silence, so she knocked again.

"Tôshirô-taichou, if you don't answer, you'll let all this food that I made go to waste," Miku called. There was a slight sound of movement from the other side and she was quickly yanked inside, the door being relocked behind her.

"Ugh…damn them…" Hitsugaya cursed irritably from behind her. Miku laughed.

"It occurred to me that you probably wouldn't leave until 'this' was over, so I thought that I at least should bring you something to eat," Miku explained as she placed the tray of food that she had been carefully balancing down on his desk. Hitsugaya looked uncomfortable for a few seconds.

"Thank you," He muttered to Miku as he gave thanks for his food. Miku smiled.

"No problem. I couldn't let you starve to death in here," Miku said as she sat down at the edge of his bed. Hitsugaya finished awhile after.

"So what does it look like out there?" Hitsugaya asked as he sat his chopsticks down and motioned back towards the office.

"Umm…what would you prefer to hear?" Miku asked. Hitsugaya groaned, running his right hand through his hair.

"That bad, huh?" Hitsugaya said as he glanced at her. Miku shrugged.

"I actually think that it's really nice. To have all these people around you that they really admire and like you. It means that people accept you for who you are and what you do. It shows that they care for you," Miku said softly. Hitsugaya's eyes widened momentarily, then he turned away.

"Idiotic is what it is," Hitsugaya muttered.

"Well, I don't think it is. Here, Momo told me a few days ago that you didn't like chocolate so I got this for you instead," Miku said as she stood up and placed a box labeled 'Strawberry Crème Swirls' on his desk. Swiftly, she turned to head for the door only to discover that he had locked it with reiatsu. Embarrassment flooded her as she turned back to face him. It was his expression that stopped her. A mixed look of pain and sorrow had broken through his normally calm composer. His eyes seemed soft, a lonely yearning in them. Miku took a step towards him.

"Tôshirô…?" Miku whispered.

"Why? Why do you always say things that pierce me straight to my heart? Who are you to cause this?" Hitsugaya muttered, his turquoise eyes becoming cold. His hands were clinched in fists at his side. Miku stood still.

"Because I'm your Lieutenant, it's my job to-" Miku started.

"Usoda. I want the truth. Why is it that you always seem to understand and care so much? You've only been here a few months, how are you able to-" Hitsugaya said, fully turning to face her now, glaring. Miku lowered her eyes for a moment, and then looked directly at him.

"It's because I felt…we were similar. Since the first time I met you, I noticed something different. A connection. I never thought things would end up like this but…you've become someone important to me. A person that I've been able to open up to and be myself around. I…I really like you," Miku confessed, her face turning slightly pink as she tried to remain calm. Humiliated, she shut her eyes as Hitsugaya remained silent. She didn't even hear him move.

"Idiot," he whispered as his hands circled around her and his lips gently brushed against hers.

* * *

A/N- ^///^ Ah, I can't believe that I just did that! (Slams head down on desk and dies XD) Originally, I hadn't planned on 'that' to happen, but it was past midnight, and I was exhausted, so the words just flowed out like that. Sorry if some of you might feel like this was rushed (sweatdrop) but it had to happen sometime (this is a HitsuxOC pairing).

I would like to thank- _LadyAmazon _and _ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend_ for reviewing!! Also, I would like to thank ALL of my readers who have favored and alerted my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I wouldn't be able to continue on with this story if not for your support! Next up, Chapter 15!

Ending Theme Song- Eien no Setsuna ~ON/OFF

See ya!~


	15. This is Valentine's Day

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- GAH! The fluff in the last chapter and in this one! . Heh, I went back and read some of my earlier chapters…and I think…did I really write that? Or…crap, I didn't mean to misspell that…Oh well…

On a side note…does anybody know what Ichimaru is up to in the manga? He's just…standing there…(suspicious)

Disclaimer- BLEACH © Tite Kubo

* * *

Opening Theme Song- ai ta Kokoro ~ UVERworld

Chapter 15- This is Valentines Day

"_The present time is most important; I don't really care about the past. Having you as part of my life is what counts, having your trust, understanding and love is the significance."_

_

* * *

  
_

For an instant, Miku forgot to breathe. Hitsugaya's hands were wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him, his lips pressed gently on top of hers. Miku's eyes were wide, and before she could make any response, his eyes opened and he pulled away. A drowning silence filled the room between the now flustered two.

"Go," Hitsugaya said as he reached behind Miku and unlocked his door. His eyes were closed, avoiding hers.

"Tôshirô…" Miku said softly as she held her ground.

"What?" Hitsugaya reluctantly responded as he exhaled. Miku smiled as she jumped at him, hugging his neck. Hitsugaya gasped in shock from the unexpected contact.

"Thank you," Miku said quietly. Hitsugaya let out a defeated sigh and wrapped his hands around her waist again.

"Shut up," Hitsugaya whispered.

* * *

Miku reentered the kitchen minutes later and began to work on cleaning and putting away the plates and tray. On the table she noticed that most of the catered food was still there, signaling that Rangiku and Ichimaru were probably still there as well.

'Couldn't they…go out somewhere?' Miku thought as she slid the tray into a cabinet.

'_Possibly, but they might not. What? Were you wanting to spend some more time with little Shirô? It is Valentine's Day, you could just come out and announce it.'_ Shirôryu stated. Miku mentally laughed.

'Are you crazy?! They'd give us hell if they found out! Besides…it's too soon to say anything.' Miku responded as she crossed the kitchen and sat down on a chair.

'_Is it? Hmm…then I would hope that you don't run into either of them,'_ Shirôryu said with a crafty smile. Miku raised a brow.

'What do you mean?' Miku asked.

'_Well, currently you are almost radiating with happiness, it would be hard __not__ to notice it.'_ Shirôryu said smugly. Fighting another upcoming blush, Miku accepted that answer and quickly retreated to her room.

* * *

Hitsugaya sighed as he laid flat on his bed. All of this was new to him, and it felt…strange. With an irritable sigh, he turned over to his left side.

'What was I thinking? It's foolish to think that this could actually work,' Hitsugaya thought. Miku's face flashed through his thoughts, causing him to regret giving in. When had her feelings towards him started? Hitsugaya closed his eyes, frustrated. Vaguely, he remembered noticing something 'new' when Miku was around him. It was when she called his name. But when had he started to notice it? When did he start to think that every time she called his name, it had a special ring to it? A ring that made him feel slightly proud that it was her calling his name. Hitsugaya rolled back over to his back and stared up at his ceiling.

'It's ridiculous,' Hitsugaya thought as he started to redoubt his earlier actions.

'_But, yet part of you still wants to try,'_ Hyôrinmaru said. Hitsugaya rubbed his temples.

'I don't know what I want anymore…' Hitsugaya thought, as his thoughts shifted back to Miku. With an annoyed sigh, Hitsugaya sat up.

'_Just go see her,'_ Hyôrinmaru urged. Hitsugaya scoffed mentally.

'And do what?' Hitsugaya asked. Hyôrinmaru did an equivalent of a shrug.

'_Just be by her. Spend some time with her and get to know her more. Or you could ask her out, that way you won't have to worry about those pesky fans of yours anymore,' _Hyôrinmaru suggested. Hitsugaya was taken aback by this.

'You mean 'out' as in…a date? No. That will not be even possible, it's way too early for something like that even if I decide to go through with this…relationship. Besides the fact that it would be awkward for us, as a Captain and a Lieutenant, to be seen out together on this day,' Hitsugaya said, rejecting the idea entirely.

'_Really? I seem to remember hearing that Hinamori and her Captain, as well as Matsumoto and Ichimaru are going out tonight. How would that be awkward for the two of you?' _Hyôrinmaru asked. Hitsugaya scowled, and turned back to his side.

'…'

* * *

Miku exhaled deeply as she glanced out her window. Evening was starting to approach as the sun began to slowly set in the sky. Soon, couples would begin to wander out and go to restaurants and celebrate their relationships.

'_Awww…you want to go out too, don't you?'_ Shirôryu said. Miku shook her head.

'No, not really. I've gone through this alone many times before. Really, this day is just way too overrated and complicated. Though…I wouldn't mind doing something…simple,' Miku responded as she closed the book that she had been reading. Footsteps from the opposite side of her door alerted her, and Miku looked up.

"MIKU!!! Can you open your door for a minute?" Matsumoto called from the other side. Miku stood.

"Ah, sure, hang on," Miku replied as she crossed her room and unlocked her door. In an instant, Miku was pulled from her room, and her arms restrained.

"NANI?! Rangiku?! What are you-!" Miku yelled, startled at the sudden ambush. Matsumoto brought her index finger before her mouth.

"Shush! I have a plan!" Matsumoto said as she began to force Miku down the hall. From her right side, Miku heard another door open and Hitsugaya stepped out, a shocked look on his face.

"What the…Matsumoto, what are-?" Hitsugaya began to ask before, he, too, was restrained.

"Now, now, Hitsugaya-taichou. Don' be reckless," Ichimaru said. Miku's mind began to reel.

'A-A…trap?!' Miku thought as she tried to figure out what was going on. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, wasn't going to put up with this.

"Cut it out!" Hitsugaya growled and with a blast of cold air, he was freed. Their eye's met for a moment, and suddenly Hitsugaya was at Miku's side.

"Hold on," Hitsugaya muttered, as he grabbed her and shunpôed off. Matsumoto and Ichimaru glanced at each other and grinned.

* * *

Hitsugaya set Miku down as he finally came to a stop.

"Umm…what was all that about?" Miku asked as Hitsugaya released the binding spell on her hands.

"That's what I'd like to know…" Hitsugaya muttered. Miku shook her head.

"Not them. You. You completely freaked out back there," Miku said as she stretched her now free arms. Hitsugaya stared at her in disbelief.

"…You weren't scared?" Hitsugaya asked. It was Miku's turn to now stare at him.

"Well…I was startled, but I knew that they were just messing around and weren't going to do anything too…stupid," Miku told him. Hitsugaya looked at her skeptically.

"Then what…" Hitsugaya started.

_"I'll have a great plan for you!"_ Matsumoto's comment flashed back through Miku's memory, and she laughed. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He asked, now irritable.

"It was…a set up!" Miku said through her laughter. Hitsugaya became rigid.

"I'll kill them…" Hitsugaya muttered through gritted teeth as he glanced back in the 10th Division section. Miku's laughter eased and she looked around. They had stopped on a bridge that connected the 10th Division to the main streets. If they had gone further, they would have reached the park where Miku had first met Hitsugaya. Below them, the water shone brilliantly as it reflected the last rays of sunlight from the sky.

"Well…now what?" Miku asked as she leaned backwards against the railing.

"I'm going home," Hitsugaya said bluntly as he turned back. He had only taken a few steps when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Shiiirô! Miiiku!" Hinamori said cheerfully as she jogged to them. Hitsugaya paused, and turned around.

"Hitsugaya-taichou da," He muttered. Hinamori grinned.

"Are you two doing anything? Aizen-taichou and I were about to go eat and watch the famous Valentine's Day fireworks. Want to come?" Hinamori asked. Aizen walked up beside her now.

"We could use another couple at our table," Aizen said thoughtfully with a nod.

"Couple? We're not…" Hitsugaya started.

"Aww, come on Shirô! Have some fun for once!" Hinamori pressed. Miku glanced at Hitsugaya. There was only one word to describe his expression. Baffled. Miku suppressed a sigh.

"Umm, sorry Momo, but we actually were thinking about going back to the office so…" Miku began.

"Really? With Rangiku and Captain Ichimaru still there?" Hinamori asked, throwing Miku off-track.

"Umm…" Miku searched for another plan. Without warning, Hitsugaya let out a frustrated sigh.

"What kind of restaurant is it?" Hitsugaya asked, resentment clearly in his voice. Hinamori perked up and Miku looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh, its just a quiet, not-too-fancy, restaurant by the East Wall. You two will love it!" Hinamori replied happily.

"Well, if you two are coming, Hitsugaya-taichou, Kaora-fukutaichou, then I suggest we leave now. The reservations at 7:30," Aizen explained as he crossed the bridge, with Hinamori quickly following. Hitsugaya glanced at Miku before motioning in Aizen's direction.

"I'm not going down alone. Let's get this over with," Hitsugaya muttered before following as well. Now, it was Miku who was baffled.

* * *

Miku stared up at the restaurant in awe.

"A 'not-too-fancy' restaurant, huh?" Hitsugaya growled, followed by a low curse. Hinamori giggled. Before them stood the most elegant and high-classed restaurant in the Seireitei. A soft, golden light shone through its windows and illuminated the street outside. Red, paper lanterns were strung gracefully among the exterior. On the side of the building was a small, outdoor patio that led into a traditional Japanese water garden. Miku resisted the urge to gape.

"Momo, exactly, how long do you have to call-in to reserve a table for this place?" Miku asked out of curiosity. Hinamori shrugged.

"It was a few weeks ago so…" Hinamori let her reply die as both Miku and Hitsugaya turned to stare at her incredulously. They continued to walk up to the magnificent red and gold doors until Hinamori suddenly stopped.

"Shirô, you don't mind if Aizen and I look at the gardens first, do you?" Hinamori asked. Hitsugaya shrugged.

"I don't care," Hitsugaya said and Hinamori smiled.

"Thanks Shirô! Our table number is forty-eight, so just wait for us, okay?" Hinamori said as they headed towards the garden. Hitsugaya nodded, and once they turned the corner, he let out a sigh of annoyance.

"C'mon, Miku," Hitsugaya said as the doors were opened and they approached the host. The man looked up as they neared his podium and smiled.

"Good evening, young Captain, my lady. Welcome to Hanahime. Do you have a reservation number?" he asked politely turning to the both of them respectively.

"Forty-eight." Hitsugaya replied, ignoring the 'young' comment. The man nodded in return.

"Yes, sir. Right this way," The man said with a short bow, and he led them through the restaurant. However, when they had arrived at the table, something was instantly wrong.

"This…is only for two people…" Hitsugaya stated numbly. The man nodded.

"Yes sir. As requested on phone, a private table for two shinigami, a Captain and his Lieutenant. Please enjoy," The man said and walked off. Miku stood there in shock.

"They were in on it…" Miku said, dumbfounded.

"…Apparently, and that bastard Aizen played right along with it..." Hitsugaya muttered. They exchanged looks for a second and Hitsugaya took a step away from the table.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Miku asked, noticing his actions.

"Home," Hitsugaya said.

"What? You can't!" Miku exclaimed.

"Why?" Hitsugaya asked.

"…umm, because…then you'll be doing exactly what they would want you to do?" Miku said. Hitsugaya raised a brow.

"Elaborate," He asked.

"Well…you see…back at the barracks, it seemed that Rangiku and Ichimaru-taichou had planned it out that we would escape. And once we were at the bridge, we just so happened to conveniently run into Momo and Aizen-taichou, who were supposed to be where we are at now. If we left now…what will they attempt next? Why not turn the game around on them?" Miku suggested. Hitsugaya ran the idea through his mind.

"What are you planning?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Follow through with what they wanted us to do. Just sit here and eat. This section is private, so nobody will see us and you won't have to deal with your 'fans'." Miku replied with a smirk. With a sigh, Hitsugaya reluctantly sat down.

"This is ridiculous…" He mumbled. Miku sat down as well.

"Ridiculous enough for you to actually do it," Miku said with a smile. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes and threw a menu at her, causing her to yelp.

"Just pick out something to eat…I'll pay for it," Hitsugaya muttered as he flipped through the menu.

"Really?" Miku asked as she looked up.

"Hn," was Hitsugaya's response as he continued to look at the list. A waiter soon arrived with two glasses of water and they gave their orders. Food soon arrived, starting with a soup and salad as a starter. Then the waiter brought out the main course food, Miku ordering Gyudon and Hitsugaya ordered Gyoza.

"Gochisosama deshita," Miku and Hitsugaya said as they left the restaurant.

"Now what are we going to do?" Miku asked as they walked down the small, well-lit path. Darkness had filled the sky during their time eating, and a few stars were visible with a bright crescent moon.

"Well…" Hitsugaya began as they neared a clearing. They soon found themselves among a group of couples sitting down, staring up at the sky.

"Huh? What are they…?" Miku asked before she was interrupted by a loud bang. The dark night was suddenly lit up in red and blue flashes as fireworks were shot off into the sky.

"Wow, I forgot…" Miku said as she too, gazed up. Hitsugaya grabbed her hand, causing her to look at him.

"Want a better view?" He asked, a smirk on his face. Miku nodded, and they instantly shunpôed away. Miku stopped when Hitsugaya did. They were at the park with the lake before them. More explosions were heard as the main event began and Hitsugaya and Miku sat down at a bench. Half an hour sped by until the finale of the fireworks, and both Miku and Hitsugaya had gotten slightly drowsy. When it finally stopped, Hitsugaya stood and they headed back to the office.

* * *

"~Yawn~…Well, Tôshirô, it could've been worse," Miku said as they neared the entrance to the office. Hitsugaya scoffed.

"You don't need to tell me that," Hitsugaya replied, easily knowing that. Miku resisted the urge to stick her tongue out at him, and she looked away as he opened the front doors.

"Tadaima," Miku said as she entered, Hitsugaya's greeting barely audible behind hers. The office was empty.

"Well…I guess Matsumoto's gone out," Hitsugaya said, disregarding the fact that it was now very late. They walked into the office and Hitsugaya froze.

"Umm, I'll take care of it, don't worry," Miku said, easily noticing the mountain of chocolate that now surrounded his desk.

"No, you don't have to. Just help me store them in the kitchen for Matsumoto later. Heh, she'll have to increase her training though," Hitsugaya muttered the last part. Miku paused.

'Was that…dark humor?' Miku wondered. She didn't even know that Hitsugaya had a humorous side to him. Still, Miku helped him put away the many boxes of chocolate, cramming one cabinet full.

"I hope that that doesn't burst open on someone…" Miku wondered aloud as they left the kitchen, shutting down the office for the night, and headed towards their separate rooms.

"Miku…" Hitsugaya said as she passed him on her way to her room. Miku turned around.

"Hai?" Miku responded.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

A/N- Well, here is the second part. I hope you enjoyed! Now I only have 1 to 2 more chapters to write before I put up the chapters to end the first arc. Please tell me if it was too…fluffy, or if it was okay, or could've had more. (as originally I had planned on another kiss at the end but decided it better to not.)

About Japanese food…I don't know a lot, so any suggestions about what Japanese people eat (during breakfast, lunch, dinner, etc.) will be helpful. All information I get comes from my own experience, my Japanese friend & translator (thank you Anna!) and wikipedia (lol).

Once again- THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS! I LOVE YOUR SUPPORT!

Ending Theme Song- Eien no Setsuna ~ON/OFF

See ya!~


	16. Invitations from a Colleague and a Fox

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- Hi guys! Guess who has a new iPhone?!!(grins…p.s. it's white so I named 'him' Shirou-chama!) Gah, I hate February! It barely gives someone time to write anything within a time limit! (sorry, I had to rant). Anyways, enjoy this chapter and the next, for this is another special post!

Responding to _redtippedquil_- Wow. Really, wow. You read my mind. Nice.

Responding to _Starleatta-_ Thanks for the info!

Responding to _LadyAmazon-_ Awww, one of them dies? That's so sad, no twin should ever lose their other half. (or hate each other for that matter.)

Responding to _FuzzyShadowFoxx-_ Thank you sooo much! These are the kind of reviews that make me happy and keep me writing! (by the way, I like your account name!)

Manga wise…OMG!!! Poor Shirou! This killed me to see him so grief stricken, I couldn't even sleep three hours later because it disturbed me so much. (I won't go into further detail for those who haven't read the recent chapters.)

Disclaimer- BLEACH © Tite Kubo

* * *

Opening Theme Song- ai ta Kokoro ~ UVERworld

Chapter 16- Invitations from a Colleague and a Fox

"_And now it's all so clear, doesn't anyone see what's happening here?- Falls Apart by Thousand Foot Krutch."_

_

* * *

  
_

Miku smiled as she took a deep breathe and walked outside. It was early March now, and the weather was becoming slightly warmer. Thankfully, word hadn't gotten out about Miku and Hitsugaya's 'date' on Valentine's Day, so the two were able work together in peace. However, the 10th Divisions paperwork had increased, causing Miku to currently take a break from the unrelenting work. She had only a few minutes remaining as she headed toward the now blossoming, Sakura trees.

'Sad that these trees only are at full bloom for a week or two before their petals fall,' Miku thought as she sat down, and leaned against the base of one.

'_It's just in time for White Day,'_ Shirôryu said, joining Miku's thoughts. Miku nodded as she closed her eyes for a brief rest.

'Yeah, but who knows if we'll actually get to enjoy it. All of the Divisions in the Gotei 13 are getting a ton of extra work just trying to locate a missing Shinigami,' Miku replied.

'_Missing Shinigami? How could they lose track of a Shinigami?'_ Shirôryu asked. Miku opened her eyes.

'They as is 'us', right? Heh, I don't know. She was sent on just a normal, regulated mission and she vanished. No trace of her reiatsu can be found,' Miku told her zanpaku-tô.

'_She?'_ Shirôryu questioned.

'Rukia Kuchiki. I've met her only once. But as she's a member of the Noble Kuchiki family, it's starting to cause a slight uproar, if you could put it that way,' Miku responded. There was a huff from the pale-pearl dragon.

'_Best not to get involved then,' _Shirôryu said, and vanished from Miku's conscious. Miku sighed, wanting to question 'why?' but decided that it was better to go along with her partners words. Another peaceful moment passed, and Miku stood. Her break was over.

"Tôshirô-taichou, I'm back," Miku said as she returned to the office. In public, Miku was to still address Hitsugaya with his title, but when they were alone, or not at work, she was allowed to call him by his given name. It was the deal that the two made. Hitsugaya greeted her arrival with a nod.

"Good, now we can get some more work done since Matsumoto decided to stop," Hitsugaya grumbled as he turned to glare in Matsumoto's direction. The beauty had made it so that it looked like she was working on a document, holding a pen in her hand, but when in fact, she was actually asleep. A soft, muffled snore came from her desk, and Miku suppressed a laugh. Hitsugaya, however, was not amused.

"Tôshirô…don't cut her paycheck again like you did the last time," Miku said, casting him a sideways glance as she recalled the last time this had happened. Hitsugaya folded his arms.

"Hmph, I don't see any reason NOT to," Hitsugaya muttered. Miku sighed.

"Please, you know she'll just throw another fit if you do. And you don't want that to happen again, do you? Besides, you take naps on the job, too," Miku pointed out, receiving a glare from Hitsugaya.

"I-I-I do not!" Hitsugaya denied vigorously. Miku giggled.

"Sure, sure. Don't worry, I'm not telling anyone. Occasional naps are fine…they help you grow," Miku said with a laugh, earning an even fiercer glare from Hitsugaya. Suddenly, his eyes shifted towards the door, causing Miku to look over at it too. Soon, someone knocked.

"Please excuse me Hitsugaya-taichou, but is Kaora-fukutaichou present?" a man's voice asked from the other side of the door. Miku and Hitsugaya exchanged looks. This was unexpected.

"Yes, she's here. Come in," Hitsugaya instructed, and the door slid open. A male Shinigami that Miku recognized as another member of their Division stepped in and kneeled.

"A letter for Kaora-fukutaichou," He said as he pulled out a small envelope. Curious, Miku crossed the room.

"Who's it from?" Miku asked as she took it.

"It was delivered here by an officer from the 9th Division," The man replied.

"Uh, thank you, you may go," Miku told the officer, and with a bow, he left, leaving Miku and Hitsugaya very confused. Miku stared at the letter, not opening it, and soon felt the pressure of another's focus.

"What?" Miku asked as she turned to face a staring Hitsugaya. He shrugged and lifted a brow.

"Just wondering how long you're going to just keep staring at it before you open it," Hitsugaya replied.

"Go back to your work, and I will," Miku responded.

"No. I think that I might just watch. Open it," Hitsugaya retorted, almost on the verge of an order. Miku sighed.

"Fine, fine." Miku gave in and sat down on the couch. Hitsugaya got up from his desk and followed. Aware that he was standing behind her, Miku gently tore the seal and pulled out the paper.

"So, what is it?" Hitsugaya asked after he was certain that she had finished reading the letter.

"Umm….its an invite…" was all Miku said as she looked up at him.

"From whom?" Hitsugaya asked, looking down at her.

"Uh, nobody," Miku said with a fake smile. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, and before Miku could protest, he had snatched the letter from her. Confusion flickered across his face as he scanned the paper.

"Hisagi? Why is he asking you out?" Hitsugaya asked. Miku shrugged.

"I don't know! I barely know him…oh," Miku said as realization dawned on her.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked with an annoyed sigh.

"I gave him Valentine's Day chocolate…" Miku said slowly, then groaned.

"You don't think that he…" Miku started.

"No. He's just doing what guys are supposed to do on White Day. Returning the favor. Just accept, and it'll be fine," Hitsugaya said, annoyance still in his voice. Another series of knocking now came from the door. They looked up again.

"Yes, what is it?" Hitsugaya asked, and the door slid open to reveal a kneeling Kira. Hitsugaya cast Miku a look of disbelief, and she shook her head in response.

"Pardon me, Hitsugaya-taichou, but…I'm here to deliver a letter…for Kaora-fukutaichou, and Rangiku," Kira said. Tension began to fill the room as Miku dared a look at Hitsugaya. His eyes were narrowed again, and he motioned for her to take it. Miku swallowed nervously and walked up to the door.

"Yes?" Miku asked warily. Kira looked slightly uncomfortable as he presented their letters.

"Sorry for bothering you," Kira said quickly, and sensing the dangerous atmosphere, walked out.

"And who sent you that one?" Hitsugaya irritably asked as he lay down on the couch. Miku shrugged as she ripped open its seal and pulled out the note. After quickly scanning its contents, she gasped and fell to her knees. Hitsugaya looked over at her in concern and confusion.

"Are you okay? What is it?" Hitsugaya asked, slightly leaning up. Miku shook her head.

"There's no way! I'm not going!" Miku said as she folded up the note. Hitsugaya continued to give her a quizzical stare.

"What is it?" he repeated.

"I-it's…an invitation…from Ichimaru-taichou!" Miku whined. Hitsugaya shot straight up now.

"WHAT?! Why is he…?" Hitsugaya asked, a disturbed and angry look on his face. Miku's face blanked as she turned to face him.

"Umm…he actually asked me for one. Does that even count?" Miku asked, uncertainly. Hitsugaya propped his head onto his left hand and groaned.

"Miiikuu…" Hitsugaya growled. Miku smiled sheepishly. A reluctant sigh came from Hitsugaya after a few minutes of silence.

"What time do they plan on paying you back?" Hitsugaya asked. Miku made a quick glance through the papers again.

"Well, Hisagi has asked me to join him for lunch today around twelve-thirty-ish. Ichimaru-taichou…around four. Why?" Miku replied. Hitsugaya shook his head and walked back to his desk.

"Nothing. You can go as long as you get back by five. Got it?" Hitsugaya informed her, and Miku nodded.

"Thanks!"

* * *

After waking up Matsumoto and proceeding to finish more paperwork, it was near time for Miku's 'date' with Hisagi.

"Ooohhhh! Wow, our little Miku! Grown up and going on a date with the talented Shuuhei Hisagi!" Matsumoto said as she followed Miku to her room.

"Rangiku! It's just a payback for my kindness, it's not a date!" Miku scolded the 3rd seat.

"Now, now, what shall you wear? It has to be something cute, but you also have to look sexy," Matsumoto said, ignoring Miku's comment and going through her closet.

"RANGIKU! GET OUT!" Miku, now embarrassed, yelled and shoved the older woman out of her room.

"Mou, but Miku, what will you wear?" Matsumoto asked from the hallway.

"What I have on!" Miku irritably responded from her room.

"But that's just your uniform!" Matsumoto groaned. Miku's door opened.

"Exactly!" Miku said as she walked back out. It was twenty-five minutes after 12, Hisagi would be arriving any minute. Miku rushed back into the office to find Hitsugaya lounging on the couch, eating some onigiri that she had made for him.

"Tôshirô-taichou, don't get lazy on me while I'm out. I'll only be gone for at least 30 minutes," Miku said as she grabbed her Lieutenant's badge and wrapped it around her left arm. He scoffed.

"I'm not lazy," Hitsugaya muttered. Miku winked.

"Yeah, yeah…ja ne!" Miku said as she waved Hitsugaya a 'goodbye' and walked out the door. Outside, leaning on a post, was Hisagi.

'Time to get this over with.'

* * *

Miku sighed.

'That was the most awkward thirty minutes of my life.' Miku thought as she walked back into the 10th Division Barracks. The two ended up going to a small restaurant, well know for its fast food and cheaper prices. Conversation between the two was short, as neither Miku nor Hisagi could find a similar topic of interest to talk about.

'NEVER doing that again…' Miku thought miserably as she entered the office.

"Tadaima," Miku muttered.

"Okaeri-nasai, Miku," Hitsugaya answered her greeting. Miku made her way to her desk and plopped down.

"How was it?" Hitsugaya asked, receiving a sad groan from Miku.

"Horrible and awkward. I hope that he's okay though," Miku replied. Hitsugaya gave her a questioning look.

"'Okay'?" Hitsugaya repeated. Miku nodded.

"Yeah, I heard that he has money issues, so I hope that this didn't trouble him," Miku said as she picked up a pen to start to work. Hitsugaya rolled his eyes.

"Miku, I'm sure that if he decided to ask you out to eat, then he'd be prepared to pay for any expense," Hitsugaya said.

"I guess so," Miku said with a shrug. To pass the time, Miku restarted her work, until a small box on the corner of her desk caught her attention. Curious, she reached for it.

"Tôshirô-taichou, what's this?" Miku asked, holding up the small box. He looked up.

"It was dropped off by an officer from the 13th Division. Apparently it's from Ukitake, but he was too sick to bring it," Hitsugaya said absentmindedly.

"Oh," Miku said as she opened the box. Inside lay a small, bracelet with a clear-blue sphere attached. Underneath was a note that read "_For Kaora-fukutaichou. Thanks for the Valentine's Gift. Wish you a lovely White Day. Juushiro Ukitake."_

'Well, that's sweet,' Miku thought as she admired the bracelet.

'_Just what you would expect for a White Day gift. It's quite common for the returning favor to be jewelry or white chocolate,'_ Shirôryu stated.

'Yeah, but this is just a little too much,' Miku replied. Shirôryu laughed.

'_You think so? I'm enjoying this, actually,'_ Shirôryu said.

'Enjoying? What do you mean?' Miku asked.

'_It's just amusing to see little Shirô get all jealous over this,'_ Shirôryu said. Miku's eyes widened slightly.

'Jealous?' Miku said as she glanced over to Hitsugaya's desk. He was focusing intently on a piece of paper, wearing his trademark scowl. Shirôryu laughed again.

'_You haven't noticed? Oh well, it's best to just wait this out,'_ Shirôryu said and faded before Miku could question her anymore. The next few hours then passed by, with Miku mostly concerned about her upcoming 'guest' and Hitsugaya's possible jealousy. As the last minutes ticked by, dread had set in.

"Knock, knock~" a familiar voice came from the doorway. Miku suppressed a groan; she did not want to do this. Hitsugaya looked up irritably.

"What do you want, Ichimaru?" Hitsugaya asked. Ichimaru smiled.

"Why, I'm jus here ta pick up my friend," Ichimaru said in sickly-sweet tone, mocking him. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed to a glare and Miku stood up. Matsumoto laughed from her desk, neither Miku nor Hitsugaya finding it amusing.

"I'll be back soon, Tôshirô-taichou," Miku said and Hitsugaya nodded back. Miku was pulled to the fox-faced Captain, who continued to smirk at Hitsugaya.

"Yup! Then it's Ran's turn!" Ichimaru said as he nodded in Matsumoto's direction, and then he proceeded to drag Miku from the office. After a while of being pulled, Miku had had enough.

"Ichimaru-taichou…I can walk on my own, you know," Miku said, annoyed as her arm had started to ache. Some people around them were staring. Ichimaru looked down.

"Oh? Is that so?" he said with a chuckle, and released her. When he turned back around, Miku shook her arm to allow the blood to flow back through it.

"So, Ichimaru-taichou, what are we doing?" Miku asked after she had continued following him. They had reached a popular park area, complete with food stands and all. Many people were there already, celebrating their time off. Ichimaru turned back to face her.

"Why, we're people watchin, of course!" Ichimaru said, his tone completely serious.

"People…watching?" Miku repeated in shock. Ichimaru nodded.

"Yup! An this place here is tha best!" he said with a motion of his arm. Miku frowned.

'He really is a sadistic person…' Miku thought as she watched Ichimaru sneak behind the main path and hide behind a tree. Thirty minutes flowed by, with the continuous cruel game of 'People Watching' and eventually Ichimaru seemed to get bored.

"Aww, c'mon now. Join in," Ichimaru pouted to Miku. She shook her head.

"I really don't like to interfere in other people's personal affairs," Miku said. Ichimaru's grin widened.

"Really? Yer no fun like tha'." Ichimaru said walking away from the people he had been spying on and to a food stall. He proceeded to purchase two orders of dried persimmons, and walked back to Miku.

"Alrigh', guess tha' we should head back now," Ichimaru said as he handed her a package. Miku looked at him questioningly.

"Ya can hand tha' ta yer taichou as a sincere apology," Ichimaru said with a snicker.

"Umm, okay," Miku replied, not quite believing him. They quickly arrived back at her Division and Ichimaru left.

'This day…has been so weird,' Miku thought as she returned to the office. An almost-anxious looking Hitsugaya greeted her return. Seeing that Matsumoto had left, Miku tossed the package towards Hitsugaya. It was caught with ease.

"What's this?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Ichimaru-taichou wanted to give you this as an apology," Miku said as she collapsed onto the couch, exhausted from the long day. There was a rustle of paper, as Hitsugaya untied the package. Silence filled the room, followed by a 'thunk' as the package was thrown into the trash. A series of growls, and profound language also followed from Hitsugaya.

"The hell! That bastard, he knows that I hate dried persimmons!" Hitsugaya fumed. Miku glanced at him and laughed.

"So that's what it was about. He just wanted to make you mad," Miku said as she stood back up. Hitsugaya stopped, his facial expression changing from annoyance to hesitant as he watched Miku walk to her desk. It was then that something new caught Miku's gaze. On her desk was a small, red and gold embedded envelope. The colors were laced intricately among the top and bottom of the front, coming together near the center where Miku's name was also printed. Carefully, Miku slid the note from its envelope and read its contents. Her eyes widened.

"Tôshirô…?"

* * *

A/N- Well, so what do you think? I wonder what the note said~(evil laughter). White Day for Miku isn't over just yet! //w//

Question to my readers: Should I continue typing out Tôshirô as 'Tôshirô' or should I start using 'Toushirou.' What do you guys prefer??

I would like to thank-

_Artiehan, redtippedquil, LadyAmazon, Scarlette Shizuru, i write bout shiro, FuzzyShadowFoxx, and Starletta_ for reviewing! Keep it up you guys!!

Funny Fact: While watching the Sealed Sword Frenzy OVA, I discovered a part that when Hitsugaya is fighting Baishin, his haori goes from short sleeved, then long sleeved after he uses his bankai. ~someone messed up~ : )

Bloopers:

"No. You don't think." Hitsugaya mocked at Miku's revelation.

~~~Ichimaru smiled…(me: when does he not?!)…sorry.

Ending Theme Song- Eien no Setsuna ~ ON/OFF

See ya!~


	17. A Yozakura on White Day

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- Bwahahahaa!....sorry, heh. Alright guys, here's part two! I wasn't quite sure I'd be able to get these out by White Day, but (phew, tired) I DID IT!!! (yay~)

Disclaimer- BLEACH © Tite Kubo

* * *

Opening Theme Song- ai ta Kokoro ~ UVERworld

Chapter 17- A Yozakura on White Day

"_Kurai yoru no naka de, watashi wo terashiteru. Yasashii manazashi no anata ni, aitai…"~ You are my Love – Yui Makino_

_

* * *

  
_

"Tôshirô…are you serious?" Miku asked after reading the letter. His expression had calmed.

"It's my 'return' for White Day. Accepting it or not is your choice," Hitsugaya said, completely serious in his actions. Miku became nervous. In her hands she held an invitation for one of the most famous festivals held in the Soul Society. A Hanami, flower viewing, festival on White Day. What was special about this was it was actually a Yozakura, a Hanami held at night. Miku didn't know how to respond, it was all way too much.

"Tôshirô…it would be great!" Miku said with a smile. Hitsugaya nodded, and looked away. This day had just gotten longer.

* * *

"OHH!! I can't believe it! He actually asked you! That's sooo great!" Matsumoto practically squealed when Miku told her the news. Miku blushed and lowered her head.

"Yeah, but…I really don't know what to do," Miku said. Matsumoto laughed.

"Aw, it's easy! Just be yourself and you'll be fine! Taichou wouldn't have asked you if he didn't want to go with you. And if you have any problems, I'll be right there for you!" Matsumoto said with a wave of her hand.

"Alright…wait. You'll be there?" Miku asked.

"Yep. Gin invited me. All Captains are given the privilege to attend with one other, you didn't know that?" Matsumoto said with a nod. Miku shook her head sheepishly, receiving another laugh from Matsumoto, her violet eyes lighting with joy.

"It's a pretty popular event. Last year, Taichou didn't even go," Matsumoto said. Miku looked up at the older shinigami.

"Really? Think about how lonely he had to feel with everyone else gone…" Miku said softly. Matsumoto's hand fell down hard on Miku's shoulder, startling her.

"But this year's different! Now, we have to get ready!" Matsumoto said cheerfully.

"Get ready?" Miku questioned. Matsumoto nodded.

"Yep! It's a tradition for everyone to dress up and look nice for this! Sooo that means only one thing~!" Matsumoto said euphorically. Miku became worried, she didn't like where this was going.

"W-what?" Miku asked. Matsumoto smirked, her eyes dancing with happiness.

"We get to go shopping!" Miku almost died.

* * *

After two hours of having to shop with Matsumoto, Miku had become more exhausted and the festival hadn't even started yet. Matsumoto had spent what felt like a decade, searching and looking at make-up before they had even reached the kimono selections. Miku sighed; it had taken another thirty minutes after they had returned to dress in the furisode that she bought. The furisode was Matsumoto's idea. With the exception of bottom and the end of the sleeve, it was a pale-light blue color. The bottom and the ends where shaded in a dark blue, symbolizing water. Scattered across the silken material were several light-pink petals. Miku almost cursed as she began to trip over the sleeves, again.

'Damn it Rangiku, her kimono's sleeves aren't this long…' Miku thought irritably as she struggled to maintain her pace to her mirror.

_'No, I don't quite think that's the problem,'_ Shirôryu chuckled lightly. Miku mentally shot her partner a dark glare, earning more laughter. With a quick glance at her reflection in the mirror, and instantly regretting it, Miku groaned. The left side of her bangs had been pulled up in a flower-pin, clipping them up. In addition to that, Matsumoto had also pulled Miku's light-blonde hair into a bun with two silver bells dangling from the end.

"Ugh, forget it! This is impossible!" Miku said as she slouched down onto her chair.

_'Aww, but I think you look adorable!'_ Shirôryu said in a cutesy manner. Miku scoffed.

'Yeah, but you always want me to dress like this,' Miku replied.

'_Is there something wrong with that?'_ Shirôryu asked.

'Yeah. It's a pain,' Miku answered and there was a knock on her door.

"Mi~ku! Are you ready? It starts at seven!" Matsumoto said from the other side. With a reluctant sigh, Miku stood.

"I'm coming, hang on," Miku said and paused as she glanced back at her desk. Hanging on the top of her mirror was her necklace, and beneath it was Ukitake's gift.

"Hmm…"

* * *

Hitsugaya met Miku at the door. His kimono was a darker shade of blue than hers, and laced with dark green. Despite looking slightly embarrassed, he seemed at ease. Greeting Miku with a short nod, he took her hand and they made their way to the festival's location. With the sun's last rays giving the sky a dark-golden look, they had reached the festival. Sakura trees, ume blossoms, wisteria, and other blossoming tress all occupied this area, planted just for this event. Red and gold lanterns were strung among the trees and posts to light up the area once it got dark enough. Other shinigami, mostly Captains and their accompanied partner, and even some nobles, had sections selected for them. Hitsugaya led Miku underneath one Sakura tree and she spotted a sheet laid out on the ground. At Hitsugaya's motion, Miku sat and he joined her.

"It's beautiful," Miku said in wonder as the lanterns were lit, giving the viewers more light. Hitsugaya nodded and glanced at her slightly.

"Yeah," Hitsugaya replied and glanced over to a group that was getting loud. Miku looked over as well. It was Kenpachi Zaraki, with Yachiru, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"I didn't think that someone like him would come to an event like this. How does he have so many people with him?" Miku asked in awe and confusion.

"A Captain is allowed to invite as many people as he or she wants," Hitsugaya said.

"R-really? That explains that…" Miku said as she watched Ikkaku down a cup of sake. At another tree, Miku spotted Matsumoto and Ichimaru, who were joined by Kyôraku and a few other officers. In the distance, Miku could vaguely make out lone the form of Captain Kuchiki, standing under a Sakura tree. There was a rustle of movement from Hitsugaya as he moved to lie on his back, staring up at the sky. Miku followed his gaze and gasped. The night sky had cleared away the earlier clouds, revealing a bright full-moon and many brilliant stars.

"Sugoi…" Miku muttered as she leaned back slightly to have a better view.

"Hn," Hitsugaya said in response. Miku turned to look at him.

"Aww, come on. Lighten up a bit, Tôshirô," Miku said with a smile. Hitsugaya shook his head with a scoff.

"In front of these guys? My reputation would be ruined," Hitsugaya said with a smirk. Miku elbowed him in the stomach and Hitsugaya let out a short hiss of pain.

"Oww. What was that for?" Hitsugaya growled, leaning back up to her level.

"You're supposed to have fun and enjoy your time during a Yozakura!" Miku whispered back as to not draw any attention. Hitsugaya's smirk remained as he tilted his head.

"Oh? Who said I wasn't?" Hitsugaya asked in a mocking tone. Miku narrowed her eyes and with a scoff of her own, she gave up and leaned back down. Minutes went by unnoticed as Miku stared up at the sky through the Sakura petals. Her attention slightly wanting to turn back to Hitsugaya, who was still leaning up, but she was too stubborn from his earlier actions to do so. Eventually silence spread through the watchers as it grew later, most of them passing out from over-drinking. Miku sighed lightly. The long day had made her weary as well, and she attempted to lean up so she could stretch her legs.

"Tired?" Hitsugaya said softly from her side. Miku smiled sheepishly.

"Kind of…" Miku replied, suppressing a yawn that now threatened to betray her. Hitsugaya sighed and stretched as well.

"Well, before White Day is over, I might as well get this over with," Hitsugaya muttered as he helped Miku stand. Miku looked at him questioningly.

"Get what over?" Miku asked. Hitsugaya shot her a devious smirk, and while still holding her hand, pulled Miku to him. His lips pressed securely to hers for a few seconds and he drew back. His smirk returned as he noticed Miku's blush.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

A/N- So the relationship between Miku and Tôshirô deepens. Sorry for it being short, this chapter was created specifically for Hitsugaya's White Day time with Miku, so, obviously, it is not an entire day (or days for that matter) but just a couple of hours. Chapters 18 and 19 are already written out, so I'll take some time off so I can work on my Tsubasa and Ouran fanfics.

p.s. if you want the translation for the lyrics above, just ask and I will kindly put it in the next chapter.

I would like to thank- ALL OF MY READERS FOR SUPPORTING ME BY READING THIS!!! THANK YOU!! 3 (bows)

Ending Theme Song- Eien no Setsuna ~ON/OFF

See ya!~


	18. Silent Snow :Falling:

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- Gah, so, didn't get much accomplish for my so called 'Break' as even though I said that I was going to wait a bit for this chapter, I still wanted to write it. Well, this chapter has the main climax until the next 'arc' if you can call it that, so, ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer- BLEACH © Tite Kubo

* * *

Opening Theme Song- ai ta Kokoro

Chapter 18- Silent Snow (Falling)

* * *

"_Je n'ai pas de mots, nothing seems to say the way you move me, rushing through me. Je n'ai pas de mots, but a promise has been made you, can believe this, from the first kiss. It's good that I don't have to speak, to know that it's real…Je n'ai pas de mots."- _Je N'ai Pas De Mots by Vic Mignogna

Miku took a short sip of her tea. The past few weeks, and eventually, the month, had been…awkward. The 'moment' between Miku and Hitsugaya actually was seen by quite a few of the Festivals attendants, mainly Ichimaru, Kenpachi, and Kyôraku. So now, everyone basically knew or had heard the rumor of that night. As a result, casual communication between the two had ceased. Currently, the 'relationship' had deteriorated to exchanging words only when it was related to work. The sound of Hitsugaya shuffling his papers from across the room seemed loud, distracting Miku from her thoughts for a moment. She wanted to see if there was anything extra that she could do, but it would only lead to silence.

It was noon by the time Miku had finished the report that she was writing. Her stomach growling, Miku dismissed herself from the office and quickly grabbed some left-overs from the previous day. She took her time as she ate outside. It was something Miku commonly did now. Progress in the investigation of Rukia Kuchiki had been nothing but a no-go. Of course, the Central 46 were still sending out continuous work papers and research information to each Division, but each search ended up as a failure. With a lazy sigh, Miku finished the remnants of her lunch and headed back into the office.

"Good, your back. I just received some news from a Hell Butterfly," Hitsugaya said as Miku entered. Miku paused.

"News?"

"Right. We've been assigned a mission to the World of the Living concerning a sector of ours," Hitsugaya said as he stood.

"What?" Miku asked.

"A few days ago, we lost contact with one of the sections that we patrol in the World of the Living. I instantly informed Yamamoto-soutaichou, and he has now given us permission to investigate. Go get your zanpaku-tô and meet me at the gate," Hitsugaya told Miku.

"Ah-okay," Miku replied with a short bow, and rushed off to her room for her sword. A few minutes later, Miku caught up to Hitsugaya as he was talking to another officer.

"Yes, that's right. Inform the soutaichou of our departure," Hitsugaya said as he turned away from the officer, dismissing him. Miku gave Hitsugaya a questioning look.

"We'll be using the Gentei Reiin as a precaution," Hitsugaya said.

"Alright," Miku said with a nod, and they departed into the Senkai-mon.

* * *

When Miku finally stepped out of the Senkai-mon, the first thing that drew her attention was the sky. Night had already fallen in this town, leaving a dark and cold presence. Nearby, a large clock-tower dully sounded, revealing the time to be eight 'o'clock. Instantly, Miku became wary. The town was deserted. A frigid breeze brushed past Miku, an empty sound echoing down the vacant street. Something definitely wasn't right here. Miku glanced at Hitsugaya. He, too, seemed tense.

"Alright. We're looking for officers Kei Fuji, Ari Nagano and Takashi Kato. If you encounter any Hollows engage in combat at once or contact me. Understood?" Hitsugaya asked. Miku nodded, and Hitsugaya shunpôed off. With a nervous glance around, Miku began her search. Her goal was to focus on locating reiatsu. Any amount, no matter how tiny it might be, could be an injured officer. However, after a few minutes of wandering around, she hadn't had any luck.

'Something is seriously wrong here,' Miku thought. Ice and snow was coated among the road and buildings, and in some areas, building up to a hazardous level.

'_Maybe you should call out for them?'_ Shirôryu suggested.

'Are you insane?! Don't you have any sense of self-preservation at all? This is just like one of those creepy-horror movies where the people who call out and make loud noises get killed and eaten! I can't do that!" Miku retaliated frantically.

'_But what if there are people out there, surviving, but just hiding their reiatsu? You're their rescue! You have the means and ability to fight! Gather your courage and go find them!' _Shirôryu instructed. With an understanding nod, Miku took a deep breath.

"Hello? This is the Lieutenant of the 10th Division, Miku Kaora. Here for a search and rescue of officers Fuji, Nagano, and Kato. Is there anybody here? Hello?" Miku called out. Her voice echoed and bounced through the vacant town, and eventually the silence returned. Miku exhaled, her breathe freezing before her. Already numb, she waited a few more minutes until she walked to the corner of the street and called out again.

"Hello? He-!" Miku started until she was cut off by a large gale of cold wind. She quickly closed her eyes, preventing the bitter cold from freezing her any more. As the wind stopped, Miku's eyes reopened, and a shadow dashed off in the distance. She instantly started after it.

"Hello?! I'm here to help! Are you okay?" Miku called out as she ran towards the small side street. She reached the mouth of the alleyway and entered. The figure had disappeared. Miku frowned.

"Hello-!!" Miku began and was jolted to a stop. Lying on the frozen snow was the shredded body of a shinigami officer. Cloth was torn everywhere, ripped up into many tiny pieces, and the body was missing its limbs. The snow around him was stained deep with blood. Miku gasped in shock and began to back away. Her actions were too late. Blocking her path stood the shadow. A Hollow. It was small, yet held a slightly humanoid-feline like shape. Its eyes glowed as it grinned wickedly.

"Aww, so you found him. Such a shame. Well, at least now I'll get another snack," it growled out. Without a second's hesitation, it lunged at Miku. With a mental curse, Miku dodged to the side and drew her sword. There was a metallic clash as her blade met the Hollows claws as she tried to slash through. The Hollow laughed as a surprised look crossed Miku's face and she was thrown to the side.

"Like it? I bet you've never fought against a Hollow with iron-like skin before, have you? This'll definitely be interesting," the Hollow said with another grin as it fell to all-fours. Miku's eyes widened.

"Iron-like skin?" Miku muttered in shock. The Hollow's pointy ears twitched and its grin widened, revealing many sharp teeth.

"Yes. You see, I'm more _advanced_ than normal Hollows, so I hope that you'll provide better _entertainment_ than the last guy," It said as it leapt high into the air.

"Hyoukaijou ni Hujou Suru!* Shirôryu!" Miku said as raised her sword. The snow had barely finished covering her sword before Miku had to jump out of the way.

"Tatsumaki-Kori!*" Miku called out, wind and ice bursting from the tip of her blade and spinning toward the Hollow. It seemed to scoff, and with a swipe of its hand, the Hollow ripped apart her attack.

"This is the power of a Lieutenant? C'mon!" The Hollow roared, and before its mouth, it began to form a small, red ball.

'Masaka…Cero?!" Miku thought and she quickly moved Shirôryu in a circular manner around her body.

"Tatekoori!*" Miku said quickly. The small circle flashed, and ice began to grow around her, forming a shield. The Hollow fired its Cero.

* * *

'We were too late,' Hitsugaya thought bitterly as he stared at the sight before him. One shinigami, the girl, had been thrown against a buildings' side, most likely knocking her out, then was either attacked by multiple or a single Hollow. The man's body was further away, an attempted rescue possibly. He was mangled up worse than the girl, his head lying by a trashcan.

'This should have been dealt with properly from the start,' Hitsugaya thought angrily. The minute he had discovered the bodies, Hitsugaya had checked-in with the Soul Society, and had received new information. One of his officers had managed to put up a request to the Soul Society for a spatial freeze around the entire town to protect the konpaku. Hitsugaya shook his head, re-enforcements from the 4th Division would be arriving later to give the bodies a proper burial. There was a low growl from above him, and Hitsugaya looked up.

"Ohh, another little Shinigami. And what nice, fierce eyes you have too. Have you come to do me in?" the Hollow said in a mock tone. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed.

"Were you the one who did this?" Hitsugaya asked, his voice low. The Hollow's eyes gleamed.

"Mostly. But one of our snacks got away, so we split apart and-" The Hollow said. The air around Hitsugaya grew colder as he ripped Hyôrinmaru from his sheath.

"Sôten ni Zase, Hyôrinmaru!" Hitsugaya growled. A torrent of water spiraled from his sword, growing until if formed a large dragon shape. The Hollow paused, not knowing the best cause of action to take. Too late, did it try to retreat, as the dragon engulfed the Hollow, freezing inside a block of ice, and shattering. In the distance there was a victorious-sounding roar and Hitsugaya felt a drop of reiatsu.

"Miku?" Hitsugaya muttered anxiously. He could no longer feel her reiatsu and instantly, he shunpôed toward her direction. The weather seemed to worsen as Hitsugaya leapt from rooftop to rooftop, until he saw it. A Hollow, small in structure and cat-like, crouched over a body in the snow. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, and with a swing of his zanpaku-tô, he sent the dragon of ice at it. The attack blind-sided the Hollow, giving Hitsugaya time to land by Miku. His eyes widened as he held back a gasp. Her body was covered in multiple cuts on her arms and legs, and a great slash had torn the middle of her shihakusho and to her stomach. Slowly, Miku's blood began to seep into the snow. The Hollow, recovered now from the attack, grinned.

"Aww, looks like you didn't make it in time to save her," it chuckled as it crouched down, preparing to attack. Hitsugaya grit his teeth, his right hand tightening on Hyôrinmaru's hilt.

"Bankai," Hitsugaya growled as the Hollow sprang into the air. A wave of frigid air discharged from him, freezing the nearby buildings. Ice grew around his shoulders, became wings on his back and slid to an end with a tail. Floating behind him, three four-petal ice 'flowers' also appeared.

"Daiguren Hyôrinmaru." Hitsugaya muttered as he pointed his blade at the Hollow.

"Ryûsenka."

* * *

Hitsugaya, accompanied now with Matsumoto, who had rushed as fast as she could, sat waiting in a hall of a 4th Division Treatment Room. After the Hollow's defeat, Hitsugaya had called an emergency request to help Miku. Beside him, Matsumoto paced back and forth, every now and then glancing at the clock anxiously. Hours passed, and eventually, Unohana stepped out. Hitsugaya stood, while Matsumoto joined his side.

"Is Miku okay?!" Matsumoto asked abruptly. Unohana looked down slightly, then to Hitsugaya.

"Kaora-fukutaichou has stabilized from her injuries, but she has lost a lot of blood. It's basically up to her now," Unohana told Hitsugaya. A confused look crossed his face.

"'Up to her?' What do you mean?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Hitsugaya-taichou. I'm telling you that we have done all that we could. She is stabilized, but due to more than fifty-percent of blood loss, she has gone into a shock-induced coma. There is no telling when she'll awake. It could be hours, or years. It all depends on her," Unohana said with a touch of concern. Matsumoto looked shocked.

"A coma? Are you sure there's nothing that you can do?" Matsumoto asked. Unohana nodded solemnly.

"Can we see her then, Unohana-taichou?" Hitsugaya asked. Unohana nodded, and led them into the room. Inside, the room was completely white. The only sound in the room was Miku's calm breathing and occasional beeps from the heart monitor.

'_It almost seems like she is just taking a peaceful nap,'_ Hyôrinmaru said quietly. Hitsugaya crossed the room to the side of her bed.

"Baka, what were you thinking? Getting into this mess…" Hitsugaya muttered. There was a cough from the door, and Hitsugaya turned around. Behind him, Matsumoto was kneeling, and Hitsugaya bowed. Standing at the door was the soutaichou, Yamamoto.

'So he has been informed already,' Hitsugaya thought with a slight narrowing of his eyes.

"Sir?" Hitsugaya asked out loud. The possibilities of him visiting were not on the good side.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I received word only minutes ago of the unfortunate news. How is your Lieutenant?" Yamamoto asked. Matsumoto's eyes widened, catching on.

"Miku-fukutaichou, is currently…unconscious. Her state is that in a coma," Hitsugaya informed the higher ranking captain. The old man nodded.

"Any knowledge of when she shall reawaken?" Yamamoto asked.

"…No, sir."

"Very well. Forgive me, Hitsugaya-taichou, but from this moment on, and until Kaora-taichou returns to us, I would like you to take Matsumoto back as your Lieutenant. Now, if you'll excuse me, we've received some information about Rukia Kuchiki's whereabouts. If this is true, a Captain's Meeting will be called," Yamamoto said, and he turned and left.

"Sir," Hitsugaya and Matsumoto said simultaneously.

"Taichou, is he serious?! He can't just do that to Miku!" Matsumoto started after she was sure Yamamoto had left.

"Yes. But he's right. Someone has to fill in the position," Hitsugaya said, turning to face Matsumoto.

"But…" Matsumoto began. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"We will wait. Its all we can do now," Hitsugaya said.

'Wait for her.'

* * *

A/N- (hides under Mokona plushie)

Don't kill me! This was the only way that I could bypass the 'Soul Society Arc' in the manga. I know, slightly cliché, but I had no other options! Plus, this'll be the only time that I'll do this, so relax. But don't worry, the story isn't over yet! Like stated in my last chapter, Chapter 19 is already planned out, so all I need to do is type it up~

I would like to thank- _xxWishMaya, Scarlette Shizuru, and FuzzyShadowFoxx!_

Translations- (With the exception of Hitsugaya's)

(1)- Hyoukaijou ni Hujou Suru!*- Rise Above the Frozen Seas

(2)- Tatsumaki-Kori!- Ice Twister

(3)- Tatekoori!- Ice Shield

Random Stuff on the side of my notebook pages (I thought that they were interesting):

_-Describe 'an empty sound that echoes.' _Lol

_-Should be working on ~B Y A K U Y A~ True L I G H T…_I'm working on it, I'm working on it;;

_-Gah, I hate Silent Hill Shattered Memories…_inspiration for this chapter. Heh.

_-Why does my spell-check recognize the name 'Ichimaru' and not 'Hitsugaya' when I type them up in an e-mail?_

_-Ahhh, I sooo need to not be paranoid as I write this!_

_-Miku translates to 'beautiful sky' while Kaora means 'fragrance' so…'Fragrance of a beautiful sky?' lol, I don't know exactly how to do this;; _By the way, I chose Miku's name before I actually learned the meaning. Needless to say, I'm quite pleased.

_-lol. Frozen snow._

_-Hahaha…'Shock induced coma' sounds like those daytime-drama shows. _No offense to anyone about this, it is a very serious condition.

_ -Je N'ai Pas De Mots translates roughly to 'I have not the words' or 'There are no words.'_

Ending Theme Song- Eien no Setsuna ~ON/OFF

See ya!~


	19. Shades of Grey :While the War Rages:

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- So, yeah, a short little chapter here. Inspired by: Silent Hill, Tsubasa, Doctor Who, and others that I can't quite remember for it's been months since I pre-wrote this. Also, for those who read my other fanfics, I've discovered an old Digimon fanfic of mine that actually had a good plot and revived it, so if your interested, be on the look out for its arrival.

Disclaimer- BLEACH © Tite Kubo

* * *

Opening Theme Song- ai ta Kokoro

Chapter 19- Shades of Grey (While the War Rages)

"_Been a long road to follow, been there and gone tomorrow, without saying goodbye to yesterday. Are the memories I hold, still valid? Or have the tears, deluded them. Maybe this time tomorrow, the rain will cease to follow, and the mist will fade into one more, today. Something somewhere, keeps calling. Am I going home? Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon? Zero gravity, what's it like? Am I alone? Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet? Still the road keeps on telling me to go on…something is pulling me…I feel the gravity…of it all."-_ Gravity by Maaya Sakamoto

* * *

Slowly, Miku opened her eyes, and found herself standing. Blankly, she looked around at her surroundings.

'Where…am I?' Miku thought. Around her, snow drifted leisurely to the ground and everything was grey. Buildings of several designs, from that of tall skyscrapers to traditional houses, pagoda's and shrines. Different structures, eras apart, all thrown together in a chaotic mess. Everything was grey. A thick, white, mist covered most of the ground, leaving small wisps of trails in sight.

'Bizarre,' Miku thought as she noticed one building made completely out of glass. From its direction came a faint buzzing noise, similar to static. The mist next to Miku seemed to roll up bigger and she tripped, her foot sinking into some unknown object.

'Sand?' Miku thought, confused to as why there would be sand here in this strange place. Ahead of her, the mist seemed to fall back a little, revealing a small trail of sand that twisted through the town. Regaining her balance, Miku began to follow it. Time passed by unnoticed as Miku took the new surroundings as she walked. To her left, a tall clock tower with no time stood solemnly out of the mist. The buildings around Miku grew slightly familiar, but the feeling passed as she couldn't place it. The trail of sand curved behind a pagoda, leading to a small restaurant like building and through a small garden at its side. As Miku made her way out of the garden, she came face to face with a large, slate-grey ocean. Far off in the middle of the water, a Ferris Wheel turned slowly upon rocks. Seeing as her trail had now disappeared, Miku looked around again. The garden that had been behind her, was now gone. Instead, it was replaced with a small field, full of white, black and grey flowers. Walking towards it a little, Miku noticed a small plush bear, abandoned in the middle.

It drew her in and Miku went to it, picking it up in her arms. Something about this seemed important, but, it evaded her and a feeling to 'continue on,' pulled at Miku. So, going with the feeling, Miku turned back to the ocean, following the edge of the beach. The light-grey sand soon began to fade and dark rocks began to take their place in return as Miku made her way to a forest. Here, snow was built up in large, heavy amounts among the trees. Miku couldn't even see ten feet in front of her, barely making sense of the white mist, white snow, and light-grey trees. Worry set in as everything began to look the same, and she gripped the bear tighter.

'Time to find a way out,' Miku thought as she increased her pace through the maze-like forest of white. She plunged through the snow, even dashing at some points when her path wasn't terribly blocked. Finally, a shade of white, seemingly brighter than the snow, streaked through the trees in one direction, and Miku made that her destination. The trees lessened and soon ended altogether as Miku stumbled out, and into a playground of sorts. Here, Miku became stunned at the sight. Small, faceless silhouettes ran around, playing on a see-saw, slides, and even a jungle-gym. They were everywhere and Miku took a step back, hoping to not be seen. But their play continued, even as on ran right by her, a faint laughter echoing from the figure.

'Why can't they see me? What's…?' Miku asked herself as another silhouette passed by her. Taking a step forward, Miku walked passed the group, and out of the playground. Long after the echoing laughter of the silhouettes had faded, Miku had approached a bridge. A dark-grey river ran underneath it, the water still as Miku peered down. There was no reflection in the water back to her. It remained empty.

'Why?' Miku asked again. Nothing was making sense. Tearing herself away from the bridges' rail, and off of the bridge, Miku ran up to another building. To its side were a small fountain and a few trees. Another familiar feeling set in, a safe feeling, and Miku walked over to the fountain and sat down at its side. Exhausted, she closed her eyes for a second. Or minutes. When Miku opened her eyes, things around her seemed…brighter. The sky above, which had previously been clouded over, was now clear as three, white birds flew past her. From the inside of the building, Miku heard more static. Or was it voices? With a shake of her head, Miku stood. It was all still gibberish, and as the noise seemed to get louder, Miku took off, deciding it best to leave for now. Still, the snow continued to fall, yet Miku never felt cold. Her surroundings became that of tall walls, and it felt like a maze again. And as she got to one point, the path was blocked entirely by a wall of ice. Miku was mesmerized by it. Out of everything she had encountered here, this was the only other thing with color. A pale-blue wall of ice. Light seemed to pour through it. The light she had been following. However, there was no way around, and Miku was forced to turn back. As she returned to the fountain, more and more silhouettes began to appear. They were taller than before, yet still the same, as they couldn't see her.

She stared at the fountain as she reached it. It all seemed so familiar and the unknown feeling frustrated her. Storming past the fountain, she made her way in the opposite direction, eventually ending up at a small lake, yet somehow, it was different.

The water was completely frosted over.

'Why is it frozen over? It just turned spring…' Miku thought absentmindedly, and then paused at the thought, a confused look crossing her face.

'Why did I think that? It always snows here, why would it be spring?' Miku thought, with a small laugh at the weird mistake. Overlooking the lake, underneath a tree sat a bench and Miku made her way towards it. Only to be startled as there was someone else already there. A figure just outlined and not like the silhouettes, stood there, looking in her direction. A strange feeling built up as Miku walked closer. Could this person really see her?

'Deja-vu…wait…' Miku thought and became frustrated again. The figure turned away from her, and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Miku called out. Her voice came out louder than expected, echoing across the still lake and startling her. The figure stopped and halfway turned around. Miku noticed then that the lips were moving, yet not a sound escaped them. Miku paused again, not sure what to do, her confusion and frustration building up. The figure turned away again, making its way back in the direction she had came, fading out, and without thinking about it, Miku followed. She ran back to the place that she felt 'comfortable' at. The snow continued to fall faster now. And going unnoticed, things took on pale colors. When she stopped, Miku discovered that she must've taken a wrong turn, for she was in front of the wall of ice again.

'I've lost him…' the thought randomly ran through Miku's mind. The wall seemed brighter now, a clearer blue color shone on its surface. Exhaustion once again filled Miku, her energy drained, and she retraced her steps back to her 'safe' area. Changes went unnoticed as Miku walked back. Pale-red roofing. Tan colors. Pale-blue sky. Light-pink frozen blossoms on the trees. All went unnoticed by Miku as she tiredly made her way to the fountain. After resting for a few minutes, Miku reopened her eyes at a light sound. Two white birds flew off overhead into the pale-blue sky. There was a flutter of their wings as they soared higher and a small breezed rustled the trees. The snow was slowing down. Miku smiled.

* * *

A/N- Alright, this is the chapter that takes place during the Soul Society Arc instead of me re-writing the manga/anime as we know it (and it will be the only time that I do this). I want to hear from all of you! What did you think?

I would like to thank- _Scarlette Shizuru, FuzzyShadowFoxx, LadyAmazon. Yin7, super1 _for reviewing!

Ending Theme Song- Eien no Setsuna ~ON/OFF

See ya!~


	20. Shattered :The Dream Must End:

Kokoro no Yuki

A/N- Hello? Hello, down here please. Yes, below the mountain of papers and books. Hi! If you are still reading this…thanks for the patience you guys! I had meant to only wait a month or so to draw out the fact that Miku was in a coma…but…procrastination sucks and then Writer's Block just about finished me. So…here is the new chapter! Happy Birthday Tôshirô! And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone else! I'll try to get back to my schedule of updating once a month, so stay with me guys!

Please excuse a typo in Chapter 18…as I accidentally referred to Miku as a taichou…eheheh…

Disclaimer- BLEACH © Tite Kubo

* * *

Opening Theme Song- SHINE-by Romi Paku

Chapter 20- Shattered (The Dream Must End)

* * *

_'…ku.'_

_ '…ku.'_

_ '…iku!' _

A constant sound that was similar to falling water. Increasing in speed. Increasing in sound.

'_MIKU!' _

A voice calls out a name. But who did it belong to? It sounded vaguely familiar.

_'Miku Kaora! I know that you can hear me! Wake up, darn it!'_ the voice said, louder and clearer than ever before. Miku blinked.

'Wake up? Am I sleeping?' Miku asked. She found herself before the wall of ice again. It was glowing brightly. There was a sigh.

'_Yes, you are asleep and you have been sleeping for a very long time now! Your friends and the people you care for need you!'_ the voice said.

'The people I care for? Who-?' Miku began. Many images and faces began to flash through her thoughts, suddenly returning to her. Faded at first, they began to repeat and become clearer until one began to appear more than the others.

"Tôshirô!" Miku cried out. The wall of ice before her shattered.

* * *

The light around Miku seemed too bright and painful as she opened her eyes. Squinting, she stared at the sunlight that streamed painfully through a window on her left. Sitting on its ledge was a vase of yellow flowers.

'Flowers? What happened?' Miku wondered as she tried to lean up, but found that she couldn't. Miku looked down. She was lying in a bed, covered with a thin, white sheet. On her left next to the bed, was a machine that had some small cord that led from a bag of liquids straight to her…Miku quickly looked away. She was a shinigami, but when it came to IV's and needles….

'_You idiot! I've already told you that you've been asleep for a long time!'_ Shirôryu's voice replied strongly. Miku winced at the unexpected loudness of the apparent grumpy dragon.

'Well, I don't usually hibernate so you'll have to give me more detail.' Miku responded with sarcasm as she exhaled heavily. There was a sigh.

_'You…were injured badly in your last fight, losing a lot of blood in the process. It sent you into a shock-induced coma. I thought that I would never get you to hear me.'_ Shirôryu said softly.

'But you didn't give up.' Miku replied.

'_Nope!'_ Shirôryu proudly stated. Miku looked down at the white sheets.

'Arigatô, Shirôryu.' Miku said, feeling truly grateful to have Shirôryu as her zanpaku-to.

'_You're welcome little one. Now get out of here and find out what you've missed!' _Shirôryu replied and left Miku's conscience.

'So…if I've been in a coma, then I'm most likely to be in a 4th Division Recovery room right now. My only problem is…how do I get help?' Miku thought and frowned. She shivered at the thought of removing the IV herself. Patiently, Miku waited until she finally heard passing footsteps.

"Hello? Anyone? I could use some help." Miku called out uncertainly as her voice sounded a little off. The footsteps paused and a few seconds later, her door squeaked open. A young man, who looked really nervous, poked his head in.

"Umm…hello?" he asked, as uncertain as Miku had been.

"Uh…hi. I'm not sure what's been happening but I could use some assistance with getting this IV out. Oh, I'm really hungry too." Miku confessed as her stomach growled. The man blinked, then stepped back out of the room.

"Ah! Wait!" Miku called out after him. There was a clicking sound, and the guy stepped back in, startling her.

"Yes?...umm…Miss Kaora?" he asked. In his hands he now held a clipboard with some papers. Miku froze.

"Ah…sorry, I thought that you had left," Miku mumbled her apology, slightly embarrassed. He shook his head.

"It's okay. I was just getting your file and sending a message to Unohana-taichou. The names Hanatarô Yamada, it's nice to meet you!" Hanatarô said in a rush with a smile.

"Oh, Miku Kaora, but I guess that you already know that…" Miku said as she watched Hanatarô cross the room toward the IV. Miku quickly turned away as she heard him press something then felt a small amount of pressure against her arm. She then heard a rip and then felt something being wrapped around her arm. Miku turned back to look. A wrapping had been applied to her arm in replace of the IV and Miku let out a sigh of relief.

"Here, it says in your profile that you've been out now for almost a month, so you're body'll be weak until you eat and exercise a bit," Hanatarô said as he reached for her and helped her up. Miku gasped.

"A month?" Miku exclaimed. He nodded and as her feet touched the warm floor, she wobbled.

"A lot has happened since your accident Miss Kaora. Good morning," a warm, friendly voice greeted from the doorway. The two turned.

"Unohana-taichou!" Both Miku and Hanatarô said in surprise. Miku attempted to bow but was stopped as Unohana raised her hand.

"There's no need for that now. You should still be resting, let alone up and walking," Unohana said as she walked into the room and checked the monitor that Miku had been on. Before Miku could ask what had happened, Unohana raised her hand.

"Come now, let's get you some change of clothes and possibly some fluids into you for some energy. I'll send word to Hitsugaya-taichou and Yamamoto-soutaichou of your recovery." Unohana said as she turned and gave a few instructions to Hanatarô. After that, Miku followed Unohana to a separate room, where she was given a cobalt-blue kimono with a light blue obi and then ate. Once Miku had eaten all that she could, Unohana led her to a vacant room, and was informed to wait as she sent message to the Head Captain and Hitsugaya. With her strength slowly returning after eating and moving around, Miku sat down on one of the cushions. She knew, however, that something was wrong. All of the Shinigami that she had walked past today held a tense look in their eyes.

'Even Unohana-taichou seemed bothered.' Miku thought as she stared down at where her hands rested in her lap. Her eyes were narrowed in deep concentration when she heard the door slide open.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou," Miku greeted as she bowed, her light blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Behind him, a second and third person entered.

"Unohana-taichou. Hitsugaya-taichou," Miku continued her greeting as a feeling of relief flooded her and they took their seats. Allowing herself a second, Miku glanced over at Hitsugaya, only to find his eyes tensed with stress as well.

"Miku Kaora," Yamamoto's booming voice began and Miku turned towards him.

"Sir," Miku said with an acknowledged nod. The old man dipped his head in return.

"The best thing to say first is that we are all pleased to see you up and recovering," Yamamoto started.

"Thank you, sir," Miku replied and Yamamoto continued.

"While you were gone, the Soul Society has suffered from a terrible betrayal, and now, under the agreement of Hitsugaya-taichou and Unohana-taichou, I will now inform you of what has passed," Yamamoto began, and then went into the telling of the plot against the Soul Society by Aizen. How he had faked his death and killed the Council of 46 in order to steal the Hogyoku, which had resided at that time in the gigai of Rukia Kuchiki. The arrival of a human that had obtained Shinigami abilities, Ichigo Kurosaki, and his friends in order to save Rukia from execution under false orders. Finally, Yamamoto reached the betrayal and truth itself of what had happened as Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tôsen deflected from the Soul Society. Miku was shocked.

'How could…? All this time..?' Miku thought, but had no words as she stared numbly at the floor. Now she knew. This was why everyone seemed so stressed.

"Miss Kaora?" Miku heard Unohana call her name and she looked up.

"Yes, I'm okay," Miku said as she pulled herself from her thoughts. Yamamoto grunted.

"We have decided to return you to your former position as Lieutenant as soon as you've completely recovered. I'd advise you to sort out your thoughts and rest in the meantime," Yamamoto said as he stood to leave.

"Thank you, sir," Miku said as she bowed. There was a shift from across the room as Hitsugaya stood as well.

"I'm leaving as well. Thank you, Unohana," Hitsugaya said as he turned and left. Miku felt a stab of pain build in her chest as Unohana nodded and motioned for her to stand.

'He never even looked at me.'

* * *

Two days passed since Miku's awakening and a schedule long since established to allow her strength to return. Of course, she had also lost weight as well, resulting in her food to be doubled, despite Miku's protests.

"And how are we doing today, Miku?" Hanatarô's cheerful voice rang as he entered her room. Miku groaned.

"Can I leave yet?" Miku asked. She was getting bored and had been telling Unohana constantly that she felt well enough to leave. Hanatarô laughed and Miku put the book that she had been reading down.

"What?" Miku asked as she shifted on the windowsill, her light-green kimono straightening out.

"You have a visitor," Hanatarô said with a smile as a head poked in the doorway.

"Hey! What's up?" the person said as she walked in. Miku smirked and jumped down.

"Not much. Have you come to bust me out, Rukia?" Miku asked as she greeted her newest friend. They had run into each other on Miku's first day of recovery, and bonded together quickly. Rukia smirked.

"Not quite," She said as she leaned against Miku's bed.

"But that's what I'm here for," Unohana's voice followed as she entered. Miku's face lifted.

"Really?" Miku asked and received a nod in return.

"I'm releasing the both of you to your normal duties today now that each of your powers are returning to proper strength," Unohana announced, receiving cheers from both of the girls.

"Your respective Captains will be here soon. I still suggest that you both take your training easy for the next few days and to not be afraid to ask for breaks in your normal duties," Unohana said as she handed them back their normal clothes.

"Thank you Unohana-taichou!" Miku said with a bow that was copied by Rukia's.

"You're welcome you two. Be careful," Unohana said with a smile as she exited Miku's room with Hanatarô and Rukia. With nervous excitement, Miku slid off the top layer of her kimono and replaced it with her normal shihakusho.

'There!' Miku thought with a soft smile.

"What's with that sappy smile? Are you that excited to return to work?" a familiar voice asked sarcastically. Miku's eyes widened as she turned to see Hitsugaya leaning against her doorframe.

"Tôshirô!" Miku exclaimed as she instantly hugged him. His face became rigid with surprise and slight discomfort at the sudden contact.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down," Hitsugaya muttered as he gently patted her back. Miku nodded and stepped away.

"It is good to be back, Tôshirô-taichou," Miku said, giving him a small smile. Hitsugaya dipped his head in a nod.

"Welcome back. Can we head back now?" Hitsugaya said, returning her words with an elusive smile of his own and holding out his hand. Carefully, Miku took it and was led out of the Fourth Division Recovery Wing and back to her 'home.'

* * *

A/N- Ahh! The ending! –headdesks- So. Freaking. Cheesy! But sadly, I couldn't think of a different way to end this when I wanted to leave it at a short, yet happy chapter. And yeah, Hitsugaya may have smiled in this chapter, but you will see him moody in some future ones.

I would like to thank- _Ketsueki Kaen, ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend, super1, Tiryn, Scarlette Shizuru, sasusakufan2357, SasuTenLuvr, _and _Azura Soul Reaver_ for reviewing!

Ending Theme Song- Jasmin- by Yui Makino

See ya!~


End file.
